Mending the Breach
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Despite her need for order, her name is synonymous with "broken". Could Rex be the one to finally heal her? Rex/Breach
1. Chapter 1

**I. Love. Breach. She is my new favorite! "Shiny, shiny!" *shudders* She's so cool and creepy! I was literally having major chills throughout the whole episode of Breach! For an avid writer, and fanfic lover like myself, Breach is like a creative goldmine! Now, I know that I've shown a liking for Noex and Circex, but Brex (Breach/Rex) is striking me as the pairing with the most awesome potential yet! Think of the complexity! Think of the possible development. Think of the...Breachness! Now, something like this can NOT be accomplished in a Oneshot. Therefore, I'm gonna make this a Chapter fic. Just a warning: I have a bad habit of taking forever to update Chapter stories if not sufficiently motivated. Therefore, I'll need REVIEWS if I'm gonna keep going! Anyway, here's the scoop in this fic: When Breach caused that crazy portal explosion that brought Rex back, she WASN'T sucked up. Instead, she's being held prisoner by Providence, temporarily devoid of her powers. Rex, still thinking about his experiences in her "doll house", can't keep away and tries to reach out to her. Oh this is gonna be good... *rubs hands together***

BREACH'S POV

Breach sobbed uncontrollably as she fell to the ground. "Lost...all gone...it's all gone...everything..." She whimpered and clutched at her head with her smaller pair of hands. Her larger hands moved in front to form a shield against the approaching people of Providence. "I...can't run away..." She gasped, trying once more to make a portal. She wanted out! She needed to make one of those beautiful doors! They would take her anywhere, anywhere she wanted! They always did! That's why she made them! Where were they now?

"Secure her!" One of the Providence people called out. A bunch of guns clicked, causing Breach to shudder violently. Such a scary sound...

"Go away! Stay away!" She trembled and tried to back away until she found her back to a wall. They were still coming. Why wouldn't they listen? "I said...Stay...AWAY!" She raised one of her oversized arms and swung with all her might, knocking down a row of people. They were still coming. Did they never learn? She raised her arm again when a sudden blow to the back of the head sent her into a world of blackness. Before she blanked out, she could see that face..._his_ face...so close...

…...

_She had always been her daddy's little girl! He always said so! She was the perfect child! Little Briana, she had been called. "A beautiful name for my beautiful little girl." Her father had been fond of saying. Yes, that's what he always said... He played with her, he walked her to school, he talked to her, he tucked her in, he read her bedtime stories, and he bought her the prettiest dolls in the world. Briana loved her father more than anything! Then...something changed. She changed. Then her daddy didn't love her anymore. She could remember that day so clearly..._

"_I'm gonna get you!" Her father called out, laughing. They were playing tag in the back yard. It was sunny outside. The daffodils were in bloom. Briana carried her favorite china doll in her arms as she ran from her father who was "it"._

"_No you won't!" She called back, giggling like the little nine year old girl she was. "I'm too fast for you!" Her short black hair flowed in the breeze and her brown eyes were wide and excited. She'd beat him this time! No way would she go inside being "it"! Her skin was flushed with the heat of the day and the laughter that kept bubbling up from her throat. Daddy was gaining on her! That feeling of childish panic, the knowledge that she was going to lose overcame her. 'No! I can win this round! I just gotta go faster! I just gotta get further away! Then he won't catch me!'_

_A strange bubbling feeling welled up underneath her skin but she didn't pay it any mind. Just the heat of the day. She could ignore that._

_'Faster...'_

_Her legs were pumping at a speed that she had never thought possible. Her sides were tingling._

_'Further...'_

_She heard her clothes rip, even though she hadn't caught them on anything._

_'Faster, further, faster, further!'_

_She suddenly became aware of another pair of limbs sprouting from her shoulders. Surprised, she skidded to a halt. She gave her new fingers and experimental flex. She could control them as well as her own arms, which had moved down above her waist. Oddly enough, this felt perfectly natural, as if she had had these limbs all along. She knew what to do with them, even! She opened one of her large hands and paused as a strange, wonderful sensation started to build in the palm, forming a solid ball. Then, she threw the ball. A pretty black and red circle appeared in front of her. It called, beckoned for her to enter._

_'Where will you take me?' Briana had asked._

_'Anywhere you want.' The portal replied._

_Briana pictured a beach, a pretty beach with white sands and a crystal ocean. Slowly, she stepped into the portal. Almost immediately, she was on the very beach she had pictured. "Oh!" She gasped as a dolphin leaped out of the water. "Daddy, come look at-" She froze and her eyes grew wide with horror. She had forgotten her daddy! Where was the portal? On instinct, she held up one of her new large hands. A new portal appeared._

_'Take me back home to Daddy!' She ran into the portal, hoping against all hope that he hadn't been worried._

_When she stepped out of the portal, she knew that something was wrong. Her daddy was standing a distance away but his face was much whiter than it should be. His eyes were wide and fearful. What was he afraid of? She took a step closer. He took a step back. She froze. Was he...he couldn't be afraid of _her_!_

"_Daddy?" She whispered, moving closer. He moved away again. "Daddy, it's Briana! It's me!" Tears were starting to well up in her eyes. Why was he backing away? She wasn't scary! She had a cool new power! 'I know! I'll show him!' She opened one of her hands and threw a portal next to her father. He let out a yell of horror and bolted. "Daddy! Wait!" Briana ran after her father, but he had already gotten in the car and driven away. "Daddy..." She fell to her knees, raw despair washing over her. She sobbed uncontrollably for a long time. Then, she turned to the still-open portal._

_'Anywhere you want...'_

_'Take me away. Far away.' Briana told it before diving through._

_She landed in a patch of flowers, pretty pink flowers. They smelled really pretty. Slowly, she sat up. Her eyes grew wide when she realized that there was someone standing right in front of her. She looked up and found her eyes locked with those of a man. He was tall and pale, with long black hair. Briana could sense something else in him as well...a sense of...power. She gazed fearfully up at him for what felt like centuries. Then, his face broke into a smile._

"_Well, now. How did you get here, little one?" He knelt down so that he was at her eye level. His eyes were a strange, but wonderful color! They were black, but with a reddish tinge to them, as if a rose petal had been burned thoroughly but not completely enough to be charred. They flashed in concern when he realized that she was crying. "Why, what's the matter?" He reached out with a pale finger and wiped the tears from her cheeks._

"_Y-You're not s-scared of me?" Briana whispered, leaning into the man's comforting touch as he continued to dry her moist cheeks._

"_Do I have reason to be?" He asked calmly, his voice and eyes remaining tender and kind._

"_Because I'm scary." Briana murmured, feeling fresh tears starting to flow. "Daddy ran away from me. I'm scary. He doesn't love me anymore."_

_The man's eyes flashed in anger and Briana recoiled. Then she realized that the anger wasn't directed at her. "He has no idea!" The man snarled. "What you have is a gift, not a curse." He nodded at the area behind her, where the portal had been a few moments before. "You can travel wherever you want, yes?"_

"_Yes...that's what the portals said." Briana looked away. "Maybe it's my new arms. Maybe they're scary looking..."_

"_I don't think so." The man said, reaching out to touch her shoulder. "I don't think you're scary. I think you're quite a beautiful child."_

_'My beautiful little girl...' Her father's words came back to her but she quickly pushed them away._

"_Y-You do?" Briana's eyes glittered with new hope._

"_Absolutely." The man nodded in a sincere way. He wasn't lying. "You know...you may be just what I've been looking for. You see, I am like you. I have the ability to do things that other people can't do."_

"_Really? Can I see?"_

"_You already are." The man waved a hand, indicating the entire area. "Everything here, every tree, flower, and blade of grass is a part of me. I can control the earth and communicate with it."_

"_Wow!" Briana's eyes widened with admiration. "That's so cool!" She stood up. The man stood up with her._

"_Maybe you can help me. You see, I'm trying to find other beings like myself: misunderstood, shunned, powerful. I want to make it so that we never have to be ridiculed by the ordinary folk ever again._

_'Ordinary folk...like Daddy...' This time, the thought filled Briana with bitterness. He had turned away from her lovely gift! He hated her for what she was! To not have to worry about being hurt again... "I'd like to help!" She finally said._

_The man's smile widened. "May I ask your name, child?"_

"_Briana! My name is Briana! What's your name?"_

"_Van Kleiss." He extended a hand. "So, Briana, do we have an agreement?"_

_Briana shook his hand without a second thought. "We sure do!"_

…...

Breach opened her eyes slowly. Everything was dark. On instinct, she tried to throw a portal. Nothing happened. 'What?' Then she remembered. She had been knocked out...by _him_! Her mind was overwhelmed by a thousand conflicting thoughts. That happened a lot when she thought about _him_.

He knocked her out! He hurt her on purpose!

He was so beautiful...shiny...new...interesting...

He broke her toys! He hated her special home she had made...

He had a nice voice, nicer than anything she had ever heard!

He thought she was "creepy". Just like everyone else...

His eyes...those reddish black eyes...they looked just like Van Kleiss's eyes...

She shook her head angrily before standing up. She had to get a look around. Where was she? She started to walk but was stopped by a pane of glass. 'Huh?' She turned and started to walk in another direction before being stopped in a similar fashion. 'Hey!' She tried walking every which way. A pane of glass stopped her every time. They had put her in a box! Her eyes grew wide with fear. She didn't want to be kept in a box, all alone in the dark...quiet...dark...quiet... She slowly sank down into a seated position and began to rock back and forth, her eyes scrunched tightly shut.

"H-Hey..."

Breach's head shot up. It was _him_! His red-black eyes were gazing at her with...concern? No, not quite... Affection? No way! What was that look...Sympathy! That's it. Why would he look at her like that? It was his fault she was in there! She glared at him silently.

"I thought you'd get hungry...and the food they usually give the Evos here is kinda awful looking...I saved this from dinner." A compartment to his right opened and a plate of steaming hot food entered. Breach didn't move toward it. She merely continued to glare. "Um...well I'll come and...check up on you later." With that, he walked out an unseen door and vanished.

'No!' She didn't want him to leave! She liked him! He was nice! Shiny...interesting... She tried to follow him before being stopped once more by the glass. She fell to her knees and let out a shriek of agitation. "Stupid glass!" She shouted, her yellow-green eyes flashing with rage.

She sat there fuming for awhile before sniffing the air. That food...it smelled really good... She turned toward the plate and inhaled deeply, trying to figure out what it was. Meatloaf...mashed potatoes... She took the fork in one of her normal sized hands and began to eat. 'This tastes...really good...' She cleaned the plate before leaning back against one of the glass panes. 'Really good...' With a sigh, she closed her eyes and fell into a troubled sleep.

**If the style seems kinda confused, that's good. That's what I was going for after all. Breach is fun to write about! I got a feeling that I'm gonna enjoy this! Did anyone else see the new episode? Rex was HILARIOUS! ^_^ But I was so sad at the end...I really hope Breach didn't die! She was so cool... Does anyone else think she's in serious need of a hug? Come on! Let's have a show of hands! Well, please review. I'm gonna need em if I'm gonna see this one through to the end. See ya later!**

**PS- Hey! I think I'm the first Brex author on here! *goes to check* Yeah! I think I am! SCORE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh I SOOOO need to keep going with this puppy! It's too good not to! I mean it's so...shiny... *creepy smile* Now, I want this story to be as much about Rex as it is about Breach. Six and Holiday deserve juicy parts of their own as well. *cough* Holix fanservice *cough* Thankfully, from what I've seen of all of their characters, I'm gonna LOVE writing about all of them! ^_^ Anyway, here goes! YAY! SHINY!**

REX'S POV

Rex glanced back and forth to make sure no one was watching before quickly slipping a few extra slices of pizza onto his plate and sneaking out toward the Zoo.

"Okay, kid. This is the ninth day you've fed that thing. What gives?" Bobo asked as he walked beside Rex.

"Have you _seen_ the food that they expect the Evos down there to eat?" Rex asked, opening the doors to the Zoo. "Breach is still human...sorta..." He walked toward the high security area, feeling that sense of foreboding returning. She never said anything whenever he went near her. She always just glared at him. Truth be told, it was kinda freaky. Still, he made sure to come down every day to bring her food. He didn't know why.

"Earth to Rex! Earth to Rex! Come in Rex!" Bobo jumped in front of him, waving his hands.

"Huh? What?"

"Sheesh...maybe being in Dimension Creepy made you deaf... I was asking _why_ you insist on doing this." He shuddered. "That girl scares the bejeezus out of me!"

"You weren't there..." Rex muttered, thinking back to that dollhouse of the dead. "You didn't feel that...emptiness. I just...I dunno... I want to help somehow."

Bobo snorted a little. "That girl is beyond your help if you ask me! What she needs is to be locked up in a straightjacket!"

"Yeah, well I didn't ask you." Rex said, a little sharper than he intended, before opening the doors.

"Ugh...welcome to the Castle of the Underworld..." Bobo muttered, shuddering.

"Look, you can just wait outside if you're gonna be like that." Rex said, feeling a stab of agitation. "She _can_ hear you through the glass you know!" Without waiting for an answer, he turned and stepped through the doors. She was sitting there. He could swear that she was in the exact same position as she had been when he had seen her yesterday. He walked closer and couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity. The glass room they kept her in was ten feet by ten feet at the most. A single ratty cushion served as a bed. The only time she could move around was at 8:00 AM, noon, and 6:00 PM, when a pair of doors were opened to what was probably a really crummy bathroom, where she was allowed only ten minutes each time, thirty at 6:00 when the shower was functional.

Her clothes were soaking wet. Rex guessed that, since no new clothes were being provided, Breach had just decided to take a shower in her clothes to try and clean them. A plate of brown mush, the food she was given by the Zoo keepers, was sitting in the corner. Rex didn't even want to know what it was made of!

"Hey, Breach." He had recently tried calling her by name instead of just saying "Hey.". Maybe that would make her more comfortable toward him.

Breach looked up at him with that trademark glower that she seemed to reserve for him. Her lime green eyes narrowed for a moment as they locked with his. As always, she didn't say a word.

"I, uh, got pineapple pizza this time. I also grabbed some bottled water. The flavored kind." He glanced at the label. "Kiwi strawberry. Figured it would be a nice change from the stuff they expect you to drink." He opened the food compartment and pushed the food and water through. He noticed that Breach was eying, not the food, but his hand as it momentarily moved through the door with the food. 'Kinda weird...' "Um..." He paused awkwardly, feeling like he ought to say more. "So...how're you doing?"

Breach shot him a venomous glare.

'Probably not the best thing to say...' "Uh...is there anything else I can get you?"

That question seemed to take Breach off guard. At least, Rex thought it did. For a split second, her eyebrows raised and the rage left her gaze, replaced by confusion. Almost as quickly as it happened, however, Breach was back to glowering at him. She turned away, hugging herself. Rex noticed that she was shivering slightly.

'She must be freezing!' The cold that Rex was feeling in the drafty area was probably nothing compared to how Breach must be feeling in her wet clothes. He hesitated for a moment before pulling off his red jacket, folding it up, and pushing it through the compartment. "Here. I'll try to get you some new clothes. Until then, you can hold onto that."

This time, Breach's surprise was obvious. Her eyes grew wide and she stared up at Rex with an almost pathetic mix of shock and gratitude. Slowly, as if afraid that the jacket would rear up and attack, she reached out and picked it up with one of her normal sized hands.

"Well, I'll see you around." Rex smiled, glad that he had managed to get _some_ reaction from her, before turning and walking out the door. "Come on, Bobo. I could use a nap..."

…...

_His name was Rex. That's all he could remember. He was in a white room that he didn't recognize, lying in a bed that was much too hard for his liking. Did he live here? No...he couldn't live here... He sat up slowly. He then realized, with a flush of his cheeks, that he wasn't wearing anything. 'What's going..." He noticed some clothes neatly folded at the end of the bed. Quickly, not sure if anyone was watching him, he pulled on the jeans and tee-shirt. He didn't touch the jacket. He wasn't cold._

"_Ah, you're finally awake!" A voice said behind him._

_Rex spun around, his eyes wide with fear, before feeling himself calm down. The speaker was a beautiful woman with black hair, olive colored eyes, and a friendly smile. "Where am I?" He asked nervously._

"_You're in Providence." The beautiful woman replied, walking closer. "Why don't you sit? We can have a little talk."_

"_Okay..." Rex sat down on the bed and watched as the woman sat down. "What's Providence? And who are you?"_

"_My name is Doctor Holiday. Providence is an organization geared toward an end to the Evo war."_

"_Evo war?" Rex tilted his head curiously. Evo...the word sounded familiar. "What's that?"_

"_Don't you know?" Doctor Holiday raised her eyes in surprise._

"_I don't really know much..." Rex replied, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "All I really know is my name. Everything else is too foggy."_

"_Really now?" Doctor Holiday's expression now held a hint of sympathy. "And what is your name?"_

"_Rex." Rex replied in a small voice. "I'm Rex."_

"_Rex. That's a nice name." Doctor Holiday smiled that friendly smile once more and Rex felt his fear subsiding. "Are you sure you can't remember anything else? Images, names, sounds, anything?"_

_Rex closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. This lady seemed nice. Maybe he could help her if he remembered something. He clenched his fists in anger. Nothing was coming. "No." He finally said. "Nothing else."_

"_I see." Holiday nodded. "Well, Rex. Why don't you rest up for now. I'll be back later." With that, she stood up and walked out the door._

_Rex followed her to the door with his eyes. As she opened it, he caught a glimpse of a man on the other side. He was clean cut, dressed in dark green, and had shades covering his eyes. Despite the shades, Rex could swear that he was looking at him. His gaze was very piercing, serious, and calculating. Rex shifted uncomfortably. That guy looked kinda scary... With a sigh, he laid back on the bed and stared out into space, waiting for the nice doctor to return._

…...

"Hey! Rex! Wake up!" Rex woke up to a rough hand shaking him.

"Huh...?" He opened his eyes and blinked blearily a few times. "Wha...? Six?"

"Come on! You're going to be late for morning briefing again." Six said sharply.

"Aw, come on Six! Why break a perfectly good streak?" Rex pulled the covers over his head and turned over. He heard Six walk out of the room. His eyes widened slightly in surprise. Six was never one to give up. 'Maybe he's cutting me a break after that dimension freakiness.' Smiling, he closed his eyes and started to drift off again. The next second, about three gallons of ice water was dumped on him. "ARGH!" Rex jumped up as if electrified, shivering like crazy. "What the-" Six was standing there calmly, holding a large bucket in his hands.

"Time to go. You can do the laundry afterward. Let's go." He put the bucket down and turned on his heel toward the door. "Hurry up."

Rex groaned loudly before following. 'Great...now I'm gonna be bored _and_ wet...'

…...

'Bored, bored, bored, bored...' Rex had zonked out awhile ago. 'Bored, bored, bored...' Everything that was being said sounded the same.

"Blah, blah, blah. Blah blah-blah blah, blahdy blahdy blah. Breach."

"Huh?" Rex jumped slightly. "What about Breach?"

Six gave him a disproving look. "Have a nice nap?"

Rex grinned sheepishly before turning to White Knight. "So...you were saying about Breach?"

White Knight glared at him, fully aware that Rex hadn't been paying attention. "I'm saying that she's been sitting around long enough. It's time to start questioning her. She can give us valuable information about Van Kleiss."

"I doubt she'll talk." Rex muttered, rubbing the back of his neck a little and stretching his still-tired limbs. "I went down to the Zoo multiple times to check in on her. She's always silent as the grave."

White Knight smiled grimly. "Don't worry, Rex. We have ways of loosening her tongue."

Rex narrowed his eyes, an icy coldness entering his chest. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's not your concern." White Knight waved a hand impatiently. "Now, there has been an increase in Evo activity in Cleveland, Ohio. I want you and Six to go down there and straighten things out."

"When are you gonna start questioning Breach?" Rex asked, glaring steadily at White Knight.

"Tomorrow. You are dismissed." The screen went blank.

Rex turned toward Six. "What did he mean by 'ways of loosening her tongue'?"

Six turned toward the door and started to walk off. "I wouldn't know. I'm not stationed in interrogation." Rex noticed a slight change in Six's tone, almost as if he was thinking of something very unpleasant. "Let's go."

"They're gonna hurt her, aren't they?" Rex asked, not about to be distracted. 'I wouldn't put it past White Knight!' "They can't do that! She's still human!"

"Technically, she isn't." Six muttered as he typed the password to get into one of the transport units. "You may see her that way, but not many others will." He turned to Rex as the doors opened. "Get in."

Rex got in, though he continued to leer at Six the whole ride to Ohio. "So we just let them do whatever they want?" He finally asked.

"We don't have any choice, Rex." Six drew his katanas and glanced out the window. "We're approaching Cleveland. Get that girl out of your mind and focus."

"Fine. Just don't think I'm gonna drop this! 'Cause I'm not!" Rex walked toward the opening and prepared for yet another Evo battle. Whoopdee toe-tapping doo dah...

**Well? I think that writing about Breach comes more naturally than writing about Rex but I'm trying! One thing I forgot to point out about the episode: Dr. Holiday was AWESOME! It's good that she' s not gonna be one of those weak female characters. I was feeling MAJOR respect for her the whole way through! She TOTALLY reminds me of a mom! I mean, that dangerous aura can only come from someone protecting her kid. You just DON'T mess with a mom who's protecting her kid unless you have a serious death wish. You know, in my fantasies, I see Six adopting Rex and marrying Holiday later on...only Rex would probably freak out for awhile when he realizes that he's been flirting with his future mom! LOL! ^_^ Anyway, see ya'll later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Must...continue...story...so...shiny... NYARGH! Sorry, had a psycho moment! ^_^ Breach has that effect on me! Anyhoo, here's Chapter 3! I'm back on Breach's POV. I think I write her better than I write Rex...she just comes easier! It's kinda odd when I think about it... Despite how bright and happy I am, I always do better conveying darker characters. Ah well. Enjoy!**

BREACH'S POV

"You're all pathetic! This doesn't hurt. Do whatever you want. It won't ever be enough." Breach snarled, trying to recover from the electric shock she had just received.

"We'll see about that, freak. Up the amps." One of those faceless Providence robots called out to one of his colleagues. They could all go to heck! "Now, if you'd just be a good freak of nature and tell us what we want to know..."

"You think I'd tell you anything? No, no, never. No." Breach shook her head firmly, showing a lingering hint of her childhood stubbornness. She scrunched her eyes shut as another unpleasant jolt went through her body. This one was borderlining on pain... Still, she wouldn't talk! She'd never betray Van Kleiss...

…...

"_Good morning, Briana." Van Kleiss called out as she came out of her room and walked toward him. She froze momentarily. Whenever he called out to her like that, she was painfully reminded of her daddy... She forced her face to not betray a hint of anger or sadness as she walked over and sat down next to him._

"_Good morning." She whispered softly, poking at her bowl of fresh fruit._

"_You seem troubled, Briana." Van Kleiss murmured, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. Just like Daddy... "What's the matter?"_

"_N-Nothing..." Briana murmured, shying away from his touch. She didn't know why she did that. Maybe it was because her Daddy had always done the same thing when concerned about her._

"_Oh, I know that there is." Van Kleiss murmured, smiling kindly. "You can't hide things from me, Briana." His brows furrowed with concern. "Do I make you uncomfortable."_

"_No, it's just-" Briana paused and bowed her head. "It's just that you remind me of Daddy whenever you talk to me. I don't want to think about him." A tear trickled down her face as she remembered when she had last seen her daddy... Fearful...running...abandoning... She shook her head, trying to clear it of these unwanted thoughts._

_Van Kleiss's face now had a hint of steel. "I am nothing like him, Briana. He abandoned you while I took you in."_

"_I know, I know." Briana murmured, feeling bad for offending Van Kleiss. "I mean that you remind me of when he was nice. The way you talk, call my name, everything." She popped a ripe strawberry into her mouth. "I know you don't try to, but it just makes me feel like I'm back with him."_

_Van Kleiss nodded thoughtfully. "Briana." Briana flinched a little. Van Kleiss smiled in understanding. "I understand... Who gave you your name, Briana?"_

_Briana looked up into Van Kleiss's kind red-black eyes. "D-Daddy..."_

"_Maybe that is why you feel uncomfortable. By using the name he gave you, you are saying that you are the same person that once was raised by him. You are no longer that person, so hearing me call you by your name drags you back to before. Is that it?"_

_Briana's eyes widened. It made perfect sense! "That's it! It's my name that's the problem!" She hesitated, dread sinking into her system. "But...what can I do about that? My name can't be changed!"_

"_Why not?" Van Kleiss asked, raising his eyebrows curiously. "Your body changed. Your mind has changed. Why can't your name change?"_

"_Do I get to decide?" Briana asked._

"_Of course."_

_That was good. Though Briana was grateful to Van Kleiss, she didn't want him naming her. She didn't want _anyone_ naming her. Her name was what still attached her to her father. Severing that connection and throwing away her name would be painful, she knew it would. She didn't want to set herself up for something like that ever again. That was why she would name herself. Though people may abandon her, like her Daddy, some will hate her, like the kids at school had, and some may leave her, like her Mommy had when she was born, she would never have to worry about losing herself. If there was one thing she would always have, it would be her own self. The name she would decide on would be hers forever, used equally by anyone else she would meet. True, some may say it fondly like Van Kleiss. Some may say it with fear, like her Daddy and all other people like him. Some may say it in passing. Others will say it spitefully. Still, they would all be equal in her eyes. They would be disposable to her. There may be people like Van Kleiss who she would go so far as to call her friend or guardian, but she wouldn't become attached enough to any of them to allow herself to hurt again._

_She went through her schedule over the next few days: Learning about Abysus, studying the outer world, and practicing her fighting. Van Kleiss said that she would need to know all she could so that she could be an asset to him. Every night, however, she would use a portal to transport to a library. It wasn't always the same one. It was, however, always closed when she went. She always checked to make sure of that first. She read book after book, looking for a name that would fit her. She read wonderful stories about distant places. She read dark science fiction novels. She read non-fiction works. She read realistic fiction. She had especially liked The Outsiders though she knew that the name "Cherry" wasn't right for her at all._

_He didn't call her Briana anymore. He didn't call her anything. She didn't have a name. In a way, she liked the feeling of being nameless. It gave her a freedom that she could never have possibly described. She wasn't anchored down. It was like she was always flying. Still, there was something about being nameless that just didn't feel right. That was why she looked vigilantly for a name every night._

_She was in the library again, reading through The Unicorn Chronicles. She paused as the name of a unicorn struck her as interesting: Belle. She was a strong unicorn, a fighter. She smiled. She wanted to be a fighter! She pulled out the book on name meanings that sat next to her and leafed through until she found Belle. "Beautiful..." Her heart sank and she glanced at her four abnormal arms and hands. "No way can that be my name..." She tossed the book to the side and kept searching..._

_On the second week, she had stopped reading stories and had taken to reading through the name book. Some names struck her as interesting while others, she was close to actually choosing. Still, none of them felt right. Her heart lurched when she read that her old name, Briana, meant "Noble and courageous". 'Yeah right...' It was past midnight when she finished the name book and tossed it aside, tears welling up in her eyes. 'None of these names are right... Maybe I'm not meant to have one...' She cried for awhile before suddenly stopping. 'Maybe...maybe I'm so different from everyone, I just can't have a normal human name. Maybe my name is something else, something that isn't even a name. Maybe I'll be the first person to have this name, whatever it is. The thought excited her. She turned her gaze toward a dictionary._

_The next night, she was completely prepared to read the dictionary from beginning to end. She didn't have to though. She found the perfect name in the B section. She had been tensing herself when she got to the Br section, knowing that her old name would turn up soon. Her old name always made her feel pain. She never got to it though. She stopped when she saw a new word...a word that she hadn't been taught in school, a word that she had never even heard before: Breach._

Breach

-noun

the act or a result of breaking; break or rupture.

an infraction or violation, as of a law, trust, faith, or promise.

a gap made in a wall, fortification, line of soldiers, etc.; rift; fissure.

a severance of friendly relations.

the leap of a whale above the surface of the water.

Archaic . the breaking of waves; the dashing of surf.

Obsolete . wound1 .

_'A severance of friendly relations...a violation of trust and faith...act of breaking...wound...' That summed up everything that she was feeling, everything that she had gone through up to now! Her father had betrayed her, severed connections with her, violated her trust, leaving a wound that would probably never heal completely! And its other meanings seemed to ring true as well. 'The breaking of waves...' Van Kleiss _had_ said that he intended to change the world for the better, and that he wanted her help. She would be breaking waves! She would be changing things! Not only was she a victim of a breach, she was going to _become_ one. A smile lit her face for the first time in weeks. She set the book down and created a portal back home to Abysus._

_The next morning, she ran down the stairs, and walked up to Van Kleiss._

"_Good morning." Van Kleiss said, nodding in greeting but, as usual, not calling her by any name. She smiled. That would change after today. He tilted his head at her silence. "Do you have something to tell me?"_

_She took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a moment, and then she spoke in a firm voice that contained a hint of immense joy and relief. She spoke the words that had been waiting her whole life to be said. "My name is Breach."_

…...

Breach stared out at the empty glass, Rex's jacket wrapped snugly around her shoulders. She wasn't cold or wet anymore (the shock treatment today had insured that), but she liked having it on. She took a deep breath, inhaling Rex's scent. A smile played on her lips. This was the closest she had gotten to being close to Rex like this: Not during a battle or a standoff, but calm and with a hint of camaraderie. She leaned back against the glass and closed her eyes.

It seemed like a split second later when she opened her eyes to see Rex's sheepish grin on the other end of the glass. "Hey, Breach..." He paused and looked away.

Did he feel disgusted seeing Breach in his jacket? She felt a flush of shame. She still glared, however. She wouldn't show him any emotion. She knew where his loyalties were. If it were any other circumstance, she would gladly talk to him. She would try to get him to understand how she understood his disgust but that that wasn't how she was on the inside. But no. She had tried already. She had given him a privilege that she hadn't even given Biowulf, Skalamander, Circe, or even Van Kleiss. He had turned away. No, he was of Providence. He wasn't her friend.

His beautiful eyes locked with hers for a moment, chasing all angry thoughts from her mind. 'Shiny...pretty...gentle...kind...' She shook her head, trying to keep from losing control.

"I'm sorry, Breach." He finally said. His melodious voice cracked. "I heard about what they did to you today. Trust me when I tell you, I had nothing to do with it!" She realized that his eyes weren't on his jacket, but on the many burn marks that covered her body. Well, she had been stubborn and they had decided to up the amps by A LOT! What could he do about it? He continued. "I...managed to sneak some steak and potatoes from the kitchen. They're pretty good. I know it's not much considering what you went through today, but...well..." He shrugged and started to push the food through the one-way door.

As his hand came into view on her side of the door, something happened that Breach couldn't explain. All of a sudden, she felt a strange need. Before her mind could finish coming to a conclusion, her left small hand shot out and grabbed his wrist as he started to pull his hand away. His face took on a startled look and he tried to yank his hand back, but her grip was already too firm. She didn't pull back, she simply held on tightly. He paused and his expression changed to one of slightly calmer curiosity. He moved his hand back in a little. When she realized that he wasn't going to try to struggle anymore, Breach loosened her grip. She gazed at his hand, running her thumb in slow circles around his palm, her other fingers wrapped lightly around his wrist. It was warm, hard, and calloused from many battles. She moved her hand down slightly so that her pale palm was touching his light brown one. She marveled at how different their hands were: hers so cold, smooth, and soft in comparison to his. Her eyes grew wide with shock when Rex slowly wrapped his fingers around her hand. Her head shot up to stare at him. He was smiling again. This time, it was a full, genuine smile. He squeezed her hand gently and gazed comfortingly at her. 'Just like how Van Kleiss would comfort me...' She found herself smiling back at him a little and wrapping her fingers around his hand. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before she felt Rex let go of her hand. He began to retract his hand, slowly this time. She let him. She knew that he had better places to be than here...

"I'm going to do whatever I can to keep them from hurting you, Breach." Rex said seriously. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." He then grinned easily at her and winked in a friendly manner. "See you tomorrow." He stood up and walked out of the room.

Breach watched him go before turning to her dinner. She tried to beat down the thousands of conflicting emotions that were swelling up within her body. Thinking too much about these odd feelings always made her stomach do flip-flops, and she wanted to eat in peace tonight. Refusing to think of anything else, she began to eat her dinner. 'Rex was right...this is pretty good...'

**I really like this chapter! Probably my best one so far! I liked the flashback and the hint of fluff. LOVE FLUFF! LOL! Please review. Breach likes nice shiny reviews! (And so do I! ^_^) See ya'll later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back again with everyone's favorite bit of shininess! Seriously, shiny is my new favorite term! I've been using it in real life, I'm so obsessed! ^_^ *twitch* I'm not crazy! *twitch* Anyway, we're back on Rex's POV. For those of you who were itching for actual words to be exchanged between Breach and Rex, here's the beginning of some of that! Enjoy!**

REX'S POV

"C'mon, Chief! You gotta stop thinking about that girl!" Bobo grumbled from where he was sitting. Rex was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "You've been obsessing over your little encounter all night!"

"You weren't there, Bobo. Something happened...something special..." He glanced at his right hand, the hand that Breach had grabbed.

"What? Some girl wants to hold your hand? What's so special about that?" Bobo shrugged, unconcerned.

"She was reaching out to me, Bobo." Rex insisted, remembering that almost hopeful smile she had given him. "That look on her face... I think she's finally beginning to trust me."

"Yeah but why do you _want_ her to trust you?" Bobo asked.

"Well..." Rex paused for a moment before continuing. "That loneliness I felt when in her alternate dimension... It just made me feel really sad. No one deserves to feel that...empty." He shrugged his shoulders and sat up. "I want to help her."

"Well she needs help! I'll grant you that!" Bobo snorted. "A few years in an asylum would do her some good!"

"You're hopeless..." Rex rolled his eyes and walked off toward the door. "I'm going down to visit her. Maybe I can get some information out of her so perhaps they won't torture her again. See yah."

"Later, kid."

As Rex walked down the hall, he became aware of a loud commotion down the hall. Six was walking away from the room where the noise was coming from, a calm expression on his face. "What's up, Six?"

"Technical malfunction." Six replied simply. "Seems that the power circuit that controls the electric devices in Room 6B has mysteriously exploded."

"6B...Wait! That's the room where Providence keeps the electric-" Rex's eyes grew wide with comprehension as he stared at Six. "How did that happen?"

Six shrugged his shoulders and said nothing before walking away. Something caught Rex's eye.

"Hey, Six! You have a little burn mark on your sleeve." Six continued walking. A grin spread across Rex's face. "Thanks, Six." He whispered before running off toward the Zoo.

…...

_Rex stared wide-eyed at the green clad man in front of him. He had to tilt his head up to see his face, he was so tall!_

"_Rex, this is Agent Six. He's going to be keeping an eye on you while you're here. He's also going to help you with your training." Holiday explained._

_Rex nodded his head mutely, not quite sure what to say about this. 'Okay, he hasn't moved a muscle ever since I walked in here! Is that even possible?'_

_There was a long pause. Holiday rolled her eyes a little and hissed something into Six's ear that made him cock his eyebrow._

_'It moves!'_

"_Well, I'm going to let you two get to know each other. See you." Rex noticed that she was giving Six an expectant stare before she turned and walked out the door._

_Six breathed a sigh, causing Rex to jump slightly in surprise. "I'm going to get this out of the way, so there's no confusion on our situation." He had a calm, emotionless voice._

_'Is he a robot?' Rex wondered wildly._

"_I'm not good with kids, I don't like to talk, and I've never done anything like this before." Six said bluntly. "I've been trained to fight and kill, so I will train you the same way. I have no tolerance for laziness, tardiness, or disrespect. Don't ask me any questions unless they're completely necessary. Better yet, go to Holiday with any questions you might have. I make no promises on anything except that I will do what I was assigned to do: train and protect you. I expect your full cooperation to make my assignment as painless as possible for both of us. Understand?"_

_Rex nodded his head without saying anything. He had a feeling that that monologue would be the most words he would ever hear coming from Six's mouth at one time._

"_If you have any questions before we start training, you may ask them now." Six said._

_Rex _did_ have one question...But he wasn't sure if it would qualify as unnecessary. He was also a little scared to say anything to this man. Still...he'd might as well. "What's Holiday's first name?"_

_Six cocked an eyebrow again and Rex flinched, positive that he had made a mistake. Just when he was about to apologize, Six spoke. "Sandra. But you are to refer to her as Doctor Holiday." _

_Was there a slight hint of emotion in his voice, or was Rex just mistaken? He was thrown for a loop! He had fully expected Six to say something along the lines of "It's none of your business." or "What did I say about stupid questions?". Maybe he was getting at something..._

"_What's _your_ first name?"_

_This time, Six didn't cock an eyebrow. The corner of his mouth seemed to twitch slightly...or maybe not... "Flint. But you are to refer to me as Agent Six." There was a slight hint of steel in his voice and Rex knew that he'd better remember to call this guy Agent Six and nothing else! "Anything else?"_

_Rex paused, trying to think of another question. Something occurred to him at that moment: He was starving! "Yeah! Can we get some pizza?"_

_Six facepalmed._

…...

"Hey, Breach! Great news! The torture devices are out of order! Nothing's going to happen to you!" Rex sat down on the other side of the glass and grinned. Breach's head shot up and she stared at him in shock for a moment before turning away again. 'Well, at least I got a reaction...' "So, are you feeling any better?" Breach shook her head and Rex felt a wave of pity. "I guess I can see why..." He sat in silence for a few minutes before speaking again. "Anything in particular that you want me to sneak out of the kitchen?"

"Why do you do this?" Breach murmured. Rex froze up and gaped for a moment. Did she actually just _speak_? Her yellow-green eyes were fixed on him. They had a numb, glazed look to them. It made his heart hurt just to see them.

"Do what?" He finally asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Treat me differently than everyone else does, like I'm...worth something." Her voice cracked and Rex felt another stab of pity.

"I don't know." He said truthfully. "I guess...there's more to you than what meets the eye." He looked through the glass and deeply into those sad eyes. "Providence doesn't see it. They only see one of Van Kleiss's minions." His gaze rested briefly on Breach's fresh burns from the other day and his stomach lurched. "But I know better." He thought back to how complex Circe's reasons were for joining Van Kleiss. He knew for a fact that she wasn't truly evil and hoped that the same was true for Breach.

"How?" Rex met her gaze again. This time, he could see a flash of some new emotion... It wasn't hope...but it was really close... It was a combination of disbelief, wonder, and...desire? What did it mean?

He wanted to say that he had felt her deep sadness while in her dimension, but was afraid of how she'd react. Maybe she hadn't expected him to see so deeply into her own inner sorrows. That psycho blonde Evo girl had probably been accustomed to it. Rex, on the other hand, had felt all of the raw despair and total emptiness that existed in Breach's world and in her heart. Even though she had put him there, it still felt like he had intruded on something that he had no right to see.

Instead of bringing up the complexities of his thoughts, he said simply: "Just a feeling."

Breach nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer. She was silent for a time. Then, she tried to shift her position and winced in pain. At first, Rex thought that it was because her injuries from the electric torture were worse than he had originally thought. Then, he realized that her legs were sticking out at odd angles, as if she had slumped down against the wall and hadn't moved for hours.

"How long have you been in that position?" Rex asked as Breach attempted once more to move.

"Since you left yesterday." She groaned involuntarily as she forced her body into a standing position.

"Don't you get _any_ exercise?" Rex asked, though he knew it was a stupid question. Humane treatment of captive Evos wasn't what Providence was known for.

Breach told him as much with a clear "What do _you_ think?" look.

Rex winced and nodded. There was an awkward silence for the next few minutes. Then, an idea occurred to him. "I'll be back with some food later, okay?" He grinned at Breach before running off.

…...

"Hey, Six!" Rex said brightly as he walked into the office. Six was busy with paperwork and barely looked up to acknowledge Rex's presence. Rex paused, trying to figure out how to go about this. "Say, Six? Is that a new suit? It looks great! The shade of dark green...um...really compliments your...er...shades!"

Six cocked an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Um...did you get a haircut? I swear you did something with your hair. Uh... Wow! Those shoes look really polished and-"

"What do you want, Rex?" Six asked in an annoyed voice.

"Wha?" Rex pretended to be insulted, though he knew Six would see right through it. "That hurts! What? Just because I compliment you, that _automatically_ means that I want something? I'm shocked that you think of me that way!"

"_What do you want, Rex_?" Six's voice had a more dangerous tone this time and Rex decided not to push his luck with more flattery.

"Well, now that you mention it..."

**What DOES Rex want? Hmmmmm... Once again, flames are for burning Van Kleiss! I promise that the Rex chapters will get better once we get deeper into the plotline! You'll just have to work with me on this! Don't worry though. The next chapter is a Breach chapter. If you want a hint of what her past flashback will be about, I have one word: Biowulf! Until then, see you around! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Your favorite shiny author is very sad! Normally, when I update this thing, I get a tidal wave of reviews! Maybe you guys spoiled me but I was bummed out that I only got five reviews... Ah well! To those who DID review, thanks a bunch! ^_^ I'll post some replies here.**

**Silver-ShadowSpark: Yeah, he probably was like: "...What? *twitch*" Inside he was probably spazzing out! LOL!**

**MADasHATTER: A genius? Me? I'm flattered! ^_^ Don't worry, there are worse things to be addicted to!**

**ChimeraRaven33: Interaction is always a good thing! Get ready for more! WHOO!**

**VladdieChica: I dunno...my story may make you develop a slight soft spot for him...**

**betwixtnbtw: I agree COMPLETELY! I'm TOTALLY a Rex fangirl! I especially loved him in Leader of the Pack. I don't know what it was about Rex's hair being all wet, but it made him look CRAZY HAWT! I was having a mini fangirl fest right then and there! And yes, Circe is coming. In fact, she's going to be pretty important later on.**

_Breach had wanted a puppy for as long as she could remember. Back when she was Briana, she would beg her daddy constantly for one. The answer, unfortunately, was always "No!". She understood why. Her daddy had been terribly allergic to animals. Still, she wanted one._

_That was one of the few things that Briana and Breach had in common. Breach, different though she was, still wanted a puppy. A few things had changed however. Back when she had lived with her daddy and was called Briana, she liked to look up different breeds of dogs. She wanted one of those pretty pedigrees so she could enter it in a dog show. She wanted a fluffy white poodle, an adorable beagle, a proud Great Dane, even a tiny Chihuahua. Her mindset had changed drastically during her time in Abysus. Breach now spent time visiting the animal shelters after dark, looking at all of the broken and abandoned dogs that had no homes. She looked into their dim eyes, seeing such sadness and hope. They reminded her of herself. She wanted to take all of them back with her!_

_There was only one problem: She had been working for weeks to get the courage to ask Van Kleiss for just _one_._

"_Van Kleiss?" She finally asked one day after sparring practice. "Have you ever considered getting a...pet?"_

_Van Kleiss blinked in surprise. "A pet?"_

"_Yeah...well...it might be nice to have a pet here. Say...a dog?" Breach was hesitant to tell Van Kleiss about her nightly visits to the animal shelters. It wasn't that she was scared of his reaction. It was simply that, like her nightly library visits, her shelter visits felt sacred and private. It was odd but wonderful to have something like that. Back at home, she had shared everything with her daddy. At the time, she had always felt secure doing so. Now, she realized that she had never had anything that was hers and hers alone. She did now. It felt nice._

_Van Kleiss breathed a heavy sigh. "Breach..." Breach felt a warm flush. It never got old hearing Van Kleiss calling her by her new name! "Breach, Abysus is a very harsh place to live and the training I give you is full time. A dog takes time to train, time that we don't have. Also, a dog may run away and get eaten by Evos." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Breach but anything that lives here must be able to earn their keep."_

_Breach nodded her head mutely. She knew that Van Kleiss was right. Still, she _really_ wanted a puppy..._

_Even though she knew that it would do no good, Breach continued to visit the animal shelters every night. She couldn't help it. Those lonely puppies seemed to be calling out to her! One of these outcast dogs called out to her more than the others. His name was Wolfgang._

_She had first seen Wolfgang during her second week of visiting the shelters. He had just been brought in from the streets. He was a large, white, wolf-like Siberian Husky with light blue eyes. At least, he _used_ to be white. There were large clumps of dirt in his fur so that only a few white patches were showing. His blue eyes were very dim, almost stormy gray in their sadness. He had many wounds that no one had bothered to treat. Around his neck was a ratty leather collar where his name was roughly sewn._

_What attracted Breach to him wasn't his sadness or sorry state, however! It was his sheer ferocity that fascinated her. When she first approached Wolfgang, he didn't shy away or gaze pathetically up at her like the other dogs always did. He showed his teeth and snarled menacingly. His claws attempted to dig into the concrete floor below him and his matted fur stood on end. He gave her a clear warning that he wasn't a dog to be messed with. Even though he was practically a prisoner, even though he had been abandoned to this fate, this dog was a fighter. Breach liked that._

_On her second night of looking in on Wolfgang, she reached in through the bars with one of her small hands to feed him a bit of raw meat. Before she could pull her hand back, his white fangs flashed out and sank deeply into her wrist. She was barely able to suppress a scream of pain. She reached in with her other small hand and pinched his nose, trying to get him to let go. It took a few minutes to get his grip to loosen and she quickly yanked her hand back as soon as he did. Wolfgang stared at her for a long while, growling softly and baring his teeth. He then turned to the meat and devoured it._

_On the third night, Breach had the good sense to toss the meat in through the bars instead of putting her hand through again. Wolfgang still snapped at the air when she moved, as if daring her to come closer. Then, like the night before, he scarfed the treat down._

_She repeated the same process for five more days. On the fifth of these days, Wolfgang didn't snap at her. The next day, he stopped growling. Finally, the day after that, Breach worked up the courage to truly approach him again._

_She did it slowly this time, not just sticking her arm in like before. After Wolfgang had eaten his meat, Breach walked slowly toward his cage. He raised his haunches and his lips started to curl but he didn't make a sound. Slowly, carefully, she extended her hand so that it was right outside the bars. She waited. After what felt like hours, Wolfgang took tentative steps toward her. Then, he stretched his head forward and sniffed her hand. His blue eyes locked with her yellow-green eyes for a moment before he turned and walked back toward the corner of the cage where his bed was._

"_Hey, Van Kleiss?" Breach began nervously the following morning._

"_Yes, Breach?"_

"_Well...you remember what you said about any creature here needing to earn its keep?"_

"_What about it?"_

_Breach took a deep breath. "Well...I found this dog. He's really tough. I honestly think that he would be a useful...um...guard dog or something!"_

_Van Kleiss shook his head. "Breach, no dog has the abilities to truly earn its keep here."_

"_What if I just showed him to you?" Breach persisted. "If you decide he isn't good enough, I'll take him back!"_

_Van Kleiss breathed a sigh. "Very well. I'll humor you this time. Bring him tomorrow and I'll look at him. If he isn't satisfactory, however, I don't want to hear any more of this nonsense. Understand?"_

"_Yes, Van Kleiss!" Breach replied, trying to sound confident. Inside, she was scared. What if Wolfgang wasn't good enough? Well, she'd just have to chance it!_

_That night , she stepped out of her portal and was greeted by a scene of strange silence. All of the cages had been broken open and there wasn't a dog in sight. The quiet was eerie, as if something was hiding in the shadows. "Wolfgang?" She called out softly, approaching his cage. She suppressed a gasp of horror when she saw the broken, bloodstained bars that surrounded the area where the Husky had lived. 'What happened?' At that moment, she heard a low growl behind her. She spun around and felt herself becoming faint at the sight that greeted her._

_In the shadows that surrounded the back cages, a pair of blood red eyes were glaring at her. She could just barely see two large, bloodstained, clawed hands grasping the nearby cages for support. The claws, from what she could tell, were a dark magenta color underneath the redness of the blood. She could see the beginning of some white fur on the creature's arms. A silver and purple muzzle, also covered in blood, moved in and out of the light and she could hear the quiet sound of sniffing. Had one of the dogs turned into an Evo? That had to be it!_

_Slowly, Breach held out one of her larger hands and knelt down. "It's okay." She called out. "I won't hurt you." The Evo poked his head out a little more and snarled once again. Breach could see a face that appeared as an odd cross between a robot and a wolf. It was certainly metallic... But behind the metallic head, there was the beginning of a thick white mane that disappeared into the shadows. "Can you...understand me?"_

"_Yes..." A gravelly voice murmured. Okay, so it could talk. This was good._

"_Are you one of the dogs here?"_

"_Yes..."_

_Breach glanced back at the bloody bars of Wolfgang's vacant cage. "What happened to the others."_

"_The dogs are free. The humans are dead." She could see the Evo raising its haunches. "At least...most of them are..."_

"_I'm not from here." Breach said quickly, not wanting to fight this Evo. "Why did you kill the people here?" Secretly, she was glad that the humans had been taken care of. After so many nights of seeing these neglected animals, Breach had been considering doing something to those heartless people herself. Somehow, it seemed more just for one of the dogs to have done it instead._

"_They came to my cage after the shelter closed." The Evo growled. "They had the chain. The last two dogs they took on the chain went into the Death Room. They were going to kill me. I didn't want to go. I growled but they didn't back off. I wanted to bite them. I wanted them to go away." He flexed his long claws. "Then...they were gone...except for a few...pieces..." Breach could hear a low, happy rumbling sound in the back of his throat. "I broke the other cages. The other dogs ran. Only I remained."_

"_Why? If you hate it here, why didn't you run?"_

_The Evo dog paused. "I...was waiting for someone."_

"_Who?"_

"_A...friend. She has been coming for a few nights now... She was kind to me. I wanted to see her. Talk to her if I could. There's something I want to know..." He said, a hint of nervousness entering his voice. "Only...I'm not sure how she'll react to how I look now."_

"_Is that why you're hiding?" Breach asked, starting to get an idea on who this dog was. 'His cage is the only one covered in blood...' The Evo said nothing. "What's your name?"_

"_I'd...rather not say..." The Evo muttered, backing further into the shadows._

"_You can come out, you know. I'm not scared of you." Breach took a step forward._

_Those seemed to be the magic words. She saw the Evo's eyes widen with surprise. Then, slowly, it began to walk toward her. She was stunned by how powerful it looked. Like its muzzle, most of its body was made of purple and silver metal. There were parts, like its middle, arms, and mane, where there was normal white fur._

"_You're Wolfgang, aren't you?" Breach asked, though she knew the answer already. 'Wow, he's beautiful!' She thought to herself, taking in the pain and strength she could sense throughout his being._

"_Yes." The Evo replied. He crouched down, clearly preparing to flee if necessary._

_Breach smiled and knelt on the ground again. "What did you want to ask me, Wolfgang?"_

…_..._

What was Rex up to? He seemed to be in a rather good mood when he stopped by to give her breakfast, lunch, and dinner. And did he seriously _wink_ at her when he left after dinner? Seriously? Part of her was completely stumped. Part of her, the part she was trying to beat down, thought that his cheery attitude was strangely shiny and kinda cute.

This was a new kind of shiny that she was seeing in Rex. It wasn't his battle shine, which reminded her strongly of light reflecting off of a suit of armor. It wasn't the shine she perceived when he was scared. That was more akin to a flickering light bulb. It wasn't his angry shine either, which reminded her of the flash of an explosion. No, this one was more of a clear, bright, pure light that seemed to emanate from his whole being. She liked it.

Her question about Rex's attitude was answered that night. She was fast asleep, or as close to fast asleep as one could get on that hard stone floor and ragged cushion, wearing the new clothes that Rex had supplied earlier that day. It felt great to be wearing clean clothes. Though it didn't solve much, it made it easier to sleep knowing she was clean. She had been enjoying her few hours of rest when, all of a sudden, she was jolted out of her slumber by the sound of a hard tapping on the glass. 'Wha...?' She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and looked up.

Rex was on the other side of the glass, grinning excitedly. "Hey, Breach!" He chirped. "Come on! Get up!" Breach heard a small click and the glass that separated her from Rex lifted. "We only have, like, an hour! Hurry up!"

Feeling numb with shock, Breach slowly stood up and walked closer. 'It's a trick.' 'No it isn't!' 'I can't trust him!' 'He's so...beautiful in the dark...' 'Move back!' 'Shiny...so shiny...' 'He's the enemy!' 'He's my favorite...' By this time, she was standing right in front of Rex, who beckoned toward the open door that led out to the darkened Zoo.

"Let's go! Like I said, we only have an hour before the next guard comes down." Rex led her to the door. Breach drew back in shock when she detected a man standing off to the side in the shadows. Upon closer inspection, she realized that it was the quiet, green-clad ninja who was always guarding Rex. "Oh! Don't worry! He's fine." Rex assured her, walking a few steps away and sitting down. "Go ahead." He urged when she didn't move. "The Evos are all a good distance away. I'm sure you're dying to move around a bit. Just make sure you stay within my sight or Six's, kay?"

Breach took a few small steps forward, still trying to comprehend everything. Rex deliberately went against Providence so that _she_ could be more comfortable. She glanced back at the green ninja, Six. He was risking getting into serious trouble with his higher ups as well... Why would anyone do something like that for her?

Half of her, the side that remembered Van Kleiss's training, told her that this was merely a ploy. He wanted her to trust him so that Providence would be better able to use her! The other half, the less sensible and more emotional half, wanted nothing more than to pull him close and feel his warmth flow into her body and soul. Both sides were battling fiercely, so she wasn't sure what to do.

Rex tilted his head. ('So adorable!' Emotional Breach cooed in her mind. 'Keep your head on!' Sensible Breach snapped.) "Is something wrong, Breach?"

Okay, if neither of her two battling halves would win, she'd just have to force them to compromise! "Will you walk with me?" She finally murmured in a soft, shy, very un-Breachlike voice.

Rex seemed only mildly surprised and, oddly, not the least bit revolted! Was that a sign? No! Bad Breach! "Sure thing." He stood up and walked over to her. She noticed him glance back at the man, Six, and give a thumbs up signal. Six nodded and didn't move from his post. Was he giving the signal for a trap, or was he simply telling Six that he didn't need to worry?

The two walked a distance away into the trees. All around, the sounds of wild Evos chattered, chirped, and growled. That didn't bother Breach. She was used to all kinds of noises back in Abysus. Thinking of Abysus, she began to wonder... Was Van Kleiss trying to find her? Did he know where she was, that she was even alive? Her heart sank a little. Were Biowulf, Skalamander, and Circe okay? Was Van Kleiss worried? Were the rest of the Pack concerned? She always liked to think that she was important to them, and visa versa. If only there was a way to contact them...let them know she was okay... _Did_ they really care though? Part of her wasn't sure...

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she realized that Rex was staring at her. 'Why's he doing that? Not much to stare at...' She looked back at him and discovered something surprising: His eyes weren't the same reddish-black as Van Kleiss's eyes. They were softer...with a more brownish tinge to them. What was the name of that color? Mahogany! That's it! What a nice color...

"Listen, Breach." Rex said, breaking her out of her musings once again. "I know that you're scared. I know that Providence is just hurting you, and I know that you work for Van Kleiss. Well, there could be more to your life than that!"

"No." Breach replied without thinking. "I'm loyal to Van Kleiss." Her voice had a slight edge of steel that usually didn't turn up.

"You've only ever heard his side of this whole thing, Breach! You gotta understand where we come from here!"

"Van Kleiss saved me. He took me in when my d-" She froze and broke off the sentence there. "He took me in when I became an Evo. I will always look to him." The part of her that wanted to get closer to Rex was screaming at her to shut up. The side of her that still retained common sense was nodding her head in approval.

Rex ran his fingers through his ebony hair and breathed a sad sigh. Breach couldn't help wondering what it would feel like for _her_ to be running her pale fingers through Rex's beautiful raven hair. It took all the self control she had not to do just that right then and there. Unfortunately, or fortunately (depending on your point of view), that amount of discipline didn't extend far enough to keep her from stepping closer and gently touching his arm with one of her small hands.

Rex glanced at her hand and his expression softened. At the same time, Breach noticed a split second, barely noticeable change in his shininess. It lasted for only a tenth of a second but it was there. For the smallest instant, his bright, clear flash seemed to take on a brief, warm, almost foggy glow. It vanished as quickly as it appeared.

She had been so focused on this odd change, she didn't notice Rex moving his hand until it was lightly placed over hers. Her own face seemed to relax even more and she just barely managed to keep from whimpering at how warm his hand felt. This felt so much sweeter than when she had taken his hand last time. There was no force this time around. That simple touch felt like heaven!

At that moment, her emotional side was beginning to take over and she was seriously considering pulling him close and exploring his body with her hands, arms, mouth, eyes, everything! Then, she'd finally be able to get him to understand how much she wanted him! She'd show him what words couldn't say, what her dimension couldn't explain, what her simple gaze couldn't even begin to tell him!

Before she had the chance, a loud roar sounded next to them, making them both jump in surprise. Whatever made that sound was HUGE!

"Aw, snap!" Rex's right arm morphed into his giant sword as a loud pounding signaled the Evo's approach. "Get behind me, Breach!"

**This is the longest chapter yet for this story! Well, I thought I'd give you guys a treat. Plus, I LOVE writing Breach! I hope I'm doing a good job illustrating how she wants Rex but doesn't want to want him at the same time. You know? Biowulf's relation with Breach will be shown more in the next Breach chapter. We'll be moving on to Rex's point of view once more first. Don't worry, there is more fluff coming. I just need to develop this puppy a little more. Well, please give me more shiny reviews! It makes Breach and me very happy! Byez! ^_^ PS- It's past midnight. Don't flame for typos! (Or anything unless you'd like to burn Van Kleiss the pedo!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lina Trinch, author of Breakeven (AMAZING Holix fic! Check it out if you haven't!), mentioned that she had a condition called SDRUS (super-duper-rapid-update-syndrome). Apparently it's contagious because it seems that I got the same thing! I just can't leave this fic alone! It's so...wait for it...SHINY! (Sorry, I can't help myself! I like the word shiny!) Well, I have a surprise for you guys! We're NOT on Rex's POV... We're on... Skalamander's POV! Surprised? I thought so! Time to bring the Pack into this story! YAY! Now, the flashbacks may jump around as I go through different Pack members' POVs but just work with me, okay? Enjoy!**

SKALAMANDER'S POV

Two weeks...it's been nearly two weeks since Breach disappeared! Days may not pass by visibly in Abysus, but Skalamander's inner clock was enough to tell him how much time has passed. He let out a soft sound, like a cross between a gurgle and a hiss, before leaving his cavelike room and heading toward the outside. Something was different...he could sense it...

The first thing he saw when he exited the castle was Biowulf, standing silently by the door like a guard dog. His red eyes were narrowed and he kept scratching at the ground with his claws, showing a subtle but clear sign that he was agitated.

"Where is Van Kleiss?" Skalamander snarled, turning his askew head toward the silent wolf Evo.

"The wooded entrance." Biowulf replied, stretching out and groaning. Upon closer inspection, Skalamander noticed a certain bleariness to Biowulf's gaze.

"Were you up all night?" He asked, though he suspected that he knew the answer already.

"Guard duty." Biowulf muttered evasively.

"Any sign of her?" Skalamander knew the real reason for the wolf's lack of sleep.

Biowulf's eyes flashed briefly before growing dull again. "No."

Skalamander nodded and said nothing else for awhile. Neither he nor Biowulf were the type to talk about their fears and worries. They preferred to keep them hidden away, where they wouldn't cause trouble or muddle their judgment.

"Something is different. Someone else is here." Biowulf growled, starting to pace back and forth.

"I sensed it too. Is that why Van Kleiss is gone? Is he taking care of the intruder?"

"Not sure." Biowulf paused and settled on his haunches once more.

"Why aren't we looking for her?" Skalamander finally asked. "Why didn't we try to find her when she first disappeared? Does Van Kleiss know something? What isn't he telling us?"

"That isn't our concern." Biowulf snapped. "Van Kleiss will do as he sees fit."

Skalamander nodded again and was silent. Of course. Biowulf never questioned what Van Kleiss did. Neither did Skalamander...until now. Up to now, Skalamander had felt uneasy about Van Kleiss's new vigor and determination. Still, he had accepted it as a sign of his master's upcoming triumph. He didn't like Van Kleiss's obsession with Rex. True, Rex would be useful, but he was too big of a liability. He'd never be loyal. Not like how the rest of the Pack were... Well, _most_ of the Pack. Skalamander had been completely against letting the girl Circe in. She was likely to flake out within the next month! In his opinion, the Pack was perfect as it was: Van Kleiss was their leader and master, ever strict but fair. He gave the orders and planned all of the strategies. Biowulf was the faithful guard dog, spokesman, and second in command. He was the speed, agility, and sharp blade in their battles, usually matching the ninja Agent Six. Skalamander was the strong, steady, and steadfast member. In a battle, he was the brute strength and arsenal.

And Breach...what to say about Breach? Ever silent. Ever thoughtful. Ever constant. Despite the fact that she had been in the Pack the longest, she faded into the shadows of her two fellow members. She was the one who quietly did as she was told. Hardly a word escaped her pale pink lips. Still, there was always an odd glimmer in those yellow-green stars that were her eyes, as if she had her own exciting secret. In battle, her long, white, slender arms stayed at her side while the larger, just as pale pair sent out portals that made any battle a series of unexpected twists and turns. Her onyx colored hair would fly back, revealing her face, emotionless on the outside but full of excitement on the inside.

Yes...the Pack had been just fine...

…...

_Eleven year old Kalvin was probably the laughing stock of the whole middle school. He was the classic picture of a nerd: huge glasses, always carrying books, teacher's pet, everything! He never talked to anyone unless begging some bully not to hit him. He didn't have a single friend. Though his report cards were always top-notch, he considered himself a failure._

_At home, Kalvin was just as much of a nonentity as he was at school. With five brothers, and two parents who were always so busy with work and fancy parties, it was a wonder that anyone even knew his name._

_For eleven years, he was a nobody. Then, his class went on a field trip to the Zoo that changed everything..._

_Kalvin was able to finally distance himself from those bullies for once in his life. Everyone was too keen on looking at the animals to notice anything. Kalvin was pretty interested in the animals as well! Since his parents never paid him much mind, he had gone on many solo trips to the Zoo when he was a kid. He always enjoyed watching the playful monkeys, the funny seals, and the strong elephants. Some aspects about the Zoo made him sad, however. For example, he always felt depressed looking into the tiger cage at the lone Bengal Tiger that lived there. She looked so lonely and sad and friendless, just like him._

_What was interesting about this particular trip was the new shipment of salamanders that had come into the amphibian section of the Zoo. Kalvin really liked them! There were just so many varieties! Some were dull and brown, blending into the habitats. Kalvin wished that he could do the same sometimes at school. Others had bright colors: red, black and yellow spotted, orange, blue... He enjoyed watching them scuttle around their habitats. He liked how their oddly shaped feet grasped at the wood and stones, keeping them from falling or slipping. If only he could be so lucky!_

_The trip was relatively painless (an oddity in itself for Kalvin) until lunch. Everything became a blur then. Kalvin was eating some french fries. The next second, his lunch was on the ground and his group of tormentors was trying to shove him into a trash can. All of a sudden, the garbage can was torn in half and thrown halfway across the courtyard. People were screaming, but Kalvin didn't hear. He was too busy running._

_Something was wrong... His legs weren't moving the way they should. He looked down and realized with a start that there were four of them...and they were _green_! Then, he could no longer look at then because his neck was twisting and contorting. His writhing bones forced him to turn his nose toward the sky before fixing his head in that position. His face elongated into a snout. He tried to clench his right hand into a fist and realized that the fingers on that hand had become flimsy. His left arm, on the other hand, began to widen and harden. He raised it to the eye that was still fixed on his front side and was shocked to see a mass of light green crystal. His mouth had turned into a pair of reptilian jaws. He opened and closed his mouth experimentally, failing to suppress a bit of drool from trailing down his cheek._

_More people were screaming. He had to get out of there! He started to run again. Thankfully, his new legs seemed to know what to do on their own. Everything flashed by. Kalvin didn't pay attention. His main concern was to get away from the screaming! There was something else he noticed...something wonderful. His mind was fogging up. For the first time in his life, he felt a blissful feeling of not knowing. It was almost as if his new form had no need for his old intelligence and was discarding it. It felt great! He ran faster and faster, losing his awareness of the world around him, surrendering to this new animal instinct. All of a sudden, he was stopped dead in his tracks by a red and black gaping hole that opened in front of him._

"_Wha?" Kalvin gasped. He took a moment to feel surprised that he could still speak, though his voice sounded nothing like what it used to. He felt a slight twinge in his mind. There was still some human thought left... He fell back as the hole grew wider and wider. What was going on here? Everything was moving way too fast for him! His new animal instinct threatened to overpower him._

_That was when _she_ stepped out of the portal._

_She was small, at least to Kalvin. Her skin was so pale, it was almost white. She had two sets of arms, one normal sized but was sprouting out of her sides, the other large and strong looking and coming out at her shoulders. Long, raven black hair hung in front of her face. She looked up at him and Kalvin suppressed a gasp of shock. Her eyes...such a beautiful chartreuse color... More than that, he could tell that she somehow understood him. _What_ about him she understood, he had no clue. He just knew that she understood._

_All at once, Kalvin felt his animal instinct being chased to the very back of his mind. Very strong, very _human_ thoughts sprang up and flooded his entire being once more. At first, he couldn't think coherent thoughts. The first feeling that he felt was shame. He was suddenly aware of how horrible he must look, the drool that still trailed down his cheek that he couldn't reach. All he wanted was to crawl into a cave somewhere and hide! But that only lasted for an instant. Looking deeper into those eyes, he realized that she didn't care about what he looked like. Thank goodness... The next emotion he felt was relief; then awe._

"_What's your name?" She asked. She tilted her head curiously and Kalvin felt all of the panic that remained fade from his system. She was really...pretty..._

"_My name is..." He paused, listening to the sound of his own voice and running his eye over his body. Kalvin... Somehow that seemed too human, too mundane. It didn't fit anymore. He was an animal now. He could still the lingering traces of the fight-or-flight response he had been feeling up to now. _

"_Do you _have_ a name?" The girl asked, taking a step forward._

"_Yes..." He said defensively before glancing at his right hand. It looked kinda like the paw of one of the salamanders. He took in the sickly green color and cold feel of his skin. 'Maybe I should just call myself Salamander!' He thought ruefully._

"_It's okay, you know." The girl continued. She walked over and reached up with one of her larger hands and placing it on his misshapen left shoulder. Warmth shot through his veins._

_'Kalvin...' He thought, his heart pounding and his mind going fuzzy in a whole new way. 'I'm human enough to be Kalvin...' He tried to reach up and take her hand, only to stop when he realized that he didn't have a left hand. It was all crystal. 'No...not human enough...'_

"_It's alright." The girl took a step back. He wished she'd move close again... "I understand what you're going through." Her yellow-green eyes locked with his and he knew that she spoke the truth. "You're not totally human, just human enough to understand that you're different. Human enough for it to hurt. I felt the same way at first." She smiled and he felt his four knees grow weak. "Then I met Van Kleiss. He intends to make things easier for people like us." She looked him up and down. "You look strong enough to be acceptable. Would you like to come back with me to Abysus? We can help you, you know. You don't have to be alone in this." Her voice was so soothing..._

"_Okay." He murmured. He started to follow her when he froze. A thought occurred to him. He wasn't human enough to keep his old name...but he could keep _some_ of it... He couldn't stop thinking about the salamanders when he looked at himself. 'Salamander...Kalvin...' "My name is...Skalamander." As soon as he said it, it sounded right. Yes...Skalamander...that would do. The girl turned back toward him and he asked her the most pressing question on his mind. "What's your name?"_

"_Breach." The girl replied, smiling kindly. His heart did a flip for some reason. "My name is Breach."_

…_..._

"Biowulf...the last time I saw Breach..." Skalamander started hesitantly. "She...she was arguing with Van Kleiss."

Biowulf's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "About what?"

"It was about...about the boy, Rex." Skalamander felt a painful jolt as he thought of what he had heard.

"Go on."

"She...wanted him to herself. She didn't want to go through with Van Kleiss's plan. She wanted...she wants _him_, Biowulf." Skalamander shook his head in agitation and snarled.

Biowulf spun around and stared at Skalamander in shock. There was no hiding his horror. "She fell in love with the one who is trying to destroy Van Kleiss's plans? Is she out of her mind?"

The word love made Skalamander's chest hurt even worse. "I don't know." He said honestly. "The last I saw of her, she was throwing a portal and storming off through it."

"What did Van Kleiss do?"

"Nothing." Skalamander practically spat. "He did nothing!"

Biowulf let out a low growl. "Mind your tone when you speak of our master." He said in a soft, dangerous voice.

Skalamander flinched and backed away submissively. He knew better than to pick a fight with Biowulf. It was a few minutes before he dared to speak up again. "It's just...he looked really calm. I mean that deadly calm he usually gets around his enemies. Breach was disrespectful to him... Do you think that maybe he-"

"Don't be stupid!" Biowulf snapped, though Skalamander could detect a slight hint of uneasy fear in his voice. "She's probably off on a beach somewhere calming down. Just you wait. Within the next week, this nonsense will be chased out of her mind and she will come back to beg Van Kleiss for forgiveness." Biowulf paused and looked away. "And...hopefully...our master will be merciful and allow her to return..."

"Yes...hopefully..." Skalamander agreed. Hopefully, Van Kleiss would be forgiving. And...hopefully...she really will forget about Rex...

"The worst case scenario..." Biowulf continued. "...is that Providence caught her."

It felt as if someone had hit Skalamander over the head with a mallet. Sure, he had imagined the possibility, but it felt different hearing Biowulf say it out loud.

"It would make sense. If she was actually idiotic enough to try and go after Rex, she'd be an easy target." Biowulf scuffed his claws through the soil.

"But...they wouldn't kill her, would they?" Skalamander asked, begging for reassurance. "Since she works for Van Kleiss, they'd try to get information out of her, right? So she'd be safe!"

"They'd torture her, Skalamander!" Biowulf spat. "They'd torture her until she couldn't move! If Providence _did_ find her, I _hope_ she's dead! It's better than what they'd probably do." His voice cracked and he turned away.

Skalamander didn't comment on Biowulf's sudden show of emotion. He understood.

"He's coming back." Biowulf growled, regaining his composure as his head snapped toward the forest. The wolf Evo's voice had a hint of confusion and rage. Following his gaze, Skalamander realized why.

Van Kleiss was walking toward them, but he was not alone. Trotting at his heels was a large, black Evo wolf. He wasn't unlike Biowulf in structure. Instead of purple metal and white fur, however, this Evo was covered all over in fur blacker than the night. His eyes were red and intelligent and his teeth were long, sharp, and white as his lips curled back into a snarl.

Both Biowulf and Skalamander were tense as Van Kleiss and the stranger approached. 'Is he...?'

"Biowulf. Skalamander." Van Kleiss nodded curtly. "I'd like to introduce you to the newest member of the Pack, Nightshade."

**Ooooh! I'm liking Skalamander! I hadn't even planned on writing a chapter featuring him, but now I think I'll do a Biowulf chapter after the Rex chapter. The Pack has GREAT potential! Oh. Just so you know, Nightshade is the black wolf Evo we saw in episode 9. Someone on Youtube dubbed him as Nightshade and I liked the name. I'm only sad that he wasn't in the series longer... Well that's easily remedied! ^_^ I hope you liked Skalamander. Interesting plot twist, eh? All shiny reviewers get cookies, by the way! Just so you know! All flames will be used to burn the pedo, Van Kleiss. See you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, people! I just came back from a four day trip yesterday and I'm going on another one tomorrow. Busy, busy, busy! Since I updated Igniting the Flint before my first trip, I thought I'd update this one before I left again. We're back on Rex's POV. In this chapter, we begin to go into when Rex first met Bobo. Also, bad puns and fluff are in abundance here! Enjoy!**

REX'S POV

"Breach! Move!" Rex darted toward the approaching Evo and felt a rush of dread. 'Aw man! It's Fang!' Fang was an Evo that was about five times as tall as Rex and seven times as wide. He resembled a giant boar who had been skinned... VERY sloppily! His whole body was red because of his exposed muscles and there were places on his chest, right front leg, and back where white bones were in clear view. Those nanites must have had EXTREMELY sick little minds when they turned an innocent animal into that thing!

Rex summoned the BFS and stood defensively in front of Breach. "Back into the trees, Fang! Shoo!" He waved the sword menacingly. "Go on! Shoo!"

Fang let out a sound that was half roar, half squeal. 'I'll take that as a no...' Before he could do anything, however, Six jumped in front of him and drew his katanas.

"Get her back to her cell, Rex. I'm going to need to call in backup. You have five seconds!"

"Thanks for the time slot..." Rex muttered sarcastically before retracting the BFS and running back toward Breach. "Come on! Let's get outta here."

…...

"_Rex!" Six's sharp voice woke Rex from his daydreams._

"_Huh?" Rex blinked. "Oh, sorry. Did I miss something?"_

_Six looked like he was seconds away from killing Rex. Instead, he took a deep breath. "You're not listening to me..."_

"_Yeah I am!" Rex replied quickly._

"_What did I just say?"_

"_Um... Blah blah, blahdy blah-blah...blahblahblah, blahdy blah!"_

_Six's eyebrow twitched slightly._

"_I think I left out a few blahs..." Rex scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Or did I say too many...?"_

"_I _said_..." Six started again, his voice containing a very dangerous edge that shut Rex up immediately. "...that it's time for your first road test. You've been training for about two weeks, so we've been waiting for something easy."_

"_Glad you're so confident in my awesome skills..." Rex grumbled._

"_And today..." Six continued, ignoring Rex, "Today, we got a bunch of complaints about a newly turned Evo. Apparently it's a small one. It's been causing a bunch of minor misdemeanors. Breaking into Chinese restaurants, stealing from video stores, etcetera. I figured that it would be a good opportunity to see how you do against a real Evo."_

"You_ figured?" Rex asked, his eyes widening. "What about White?"_

"_That is not your concern." Six said crisply. "We leave in five."_

"_Wait...does he _know_ that we're going?" A grin spread across Rex's face at the idea that maybe White was being kept in the dark..._

"_His orders were to continue with your training. This is part of your training. I expect you at the entrance in five." Six quickly turned on his heel and walked out of his room._

_Later on, Rex met Six at the doors. "So...you never answered my question." Rex was grinning deviously. "_Does_ White know?"_

_Six said nothing as he opened the door._

"_Ooooooh! Six is breaking the ruuuuuules!" Rex drawled gleefully._

"_Do you want to go or not?" Six snapped as the doors opened. "Because, if you keep this up you'll be running twenty laps in the Zoo." That clammed Rex up pretty nicely!_

_As Rex steered the Boogie Pack into the town in question, he was faintly aware of the sound of crashes and angry yells coming from a small Mexican restaurant._

_"Okay, Rex. Remember your training. If things get ugly, I'll step in." Six folded his arms and leaned back against a telephone pole as Rex walked toward the restaurant._

_There was another crash and something brown and furry came bolting out of the doors of the restaurant. Rex gaped for a moment before his face split into a grin._

"_Woah! A monkey! Sweet!"_

…_..._

As Rex and Breach bolted back into the prison complex, Rex was faintly aware of Fang's angry cries. 'Hope Six is okay...' He panted a little as they came to a halt. "Well, Breach... Um..." He looked nervously at Breach. He didn't like the idea of telling her to get back into her cell. It felt so wrong...

"I'll go back in once they get close." Breach said, seeming to read his thoughts. Her voice held no resentment or regret. It was just a simple statement.

"Okay..." Rex stared at Breach in surprise. She was so accepting of the idea of getting back into her cell. Why?

"Will he be okay?" Breach asked, glancing back toward the trees where the sounds of fighting could still be heard. "Calling in backup...that means it's pretty bad, right?"

"Naw!" Rex waved a hand dismissively. "Six sometimes acts like things are worse than they are. He's a real ham!" He burst out laughing. 'Oh, I am a genius!'

Breach blinked incomprehensibly.

"A real ham!" Rex explained, still snickering a little. "You know, ham! He's fighting a giant pig, so I said ham and..." Breach just stared at him. "Never mind..." He sighed, feeling a little deflated. 'Sheesh! Tough crowd!'

Both of them were silent for awhile. Then, Breach spoke again. "Why did you do this?"

"What?"

"You broke the rules and let me out. Won't you get in trouble?" Breach whispered. Her chartreuse eyes were glittering with confusion. "Why did he help?" She glanced back toward where Six was still fighting Fang. "I'm your enemy." Did her voice crack when she said that? No...probably not...

"I told you before! I see more than that." Rex felt his face go hot. What's up with that? He ignored it and continued. "Providence thinks they can treat you like some monster. I don't. You're just as human as I am!"

Breach's face took on a strange look. Her features were suddenly...softer. "Thank you, Rex..." She whispered. Her voice _did_ crack this time. Rex noticed a tear running down her cheek. Without thinking, he took a step forward and touched his gloved hand to her face, gently wiping the tear away.

Her yellowish emerald eyes grew wide in surprise. They were sparkling with emotion. Rex found his eyes locked on them. The sound of an angry squeal from Fang seemed to be miles away.

"Will..." Breach's voice was a lot softer now. "Will your friend be okay...?" He felt one of her small hands ghosting lightly across his chest. Why was he still standing so close? "I mean...will he get hurt...?"

Rex chuckled a little. "Six? Get hurt? Maybe when pigs fly!" He laughed again, though he noticed that both his laugh and his words were a lot quieter than normal...

Breach rolled her sparkling yellow-green eyes and a slight smile came to her face. Her eyes seemed a lot closer now... When did her other small hand wrap around his waist? Why was his hand still on her cheek? She wasn't crying anymore... Where had his other hand gone? Oh. Right. Her upper back between her shoulder blades. What was it doing there?

"You've been so nice to me, Rex..." Breach's voice was barely more than a soft breath of air now. A soft breath that was lightly brushing his...cheek... "I don't know how to..." She trailed off. Her eyes were really close now. They were slightly out of focus too... Maybe it was because Rex's eyes were half closed...

"You don't have to thank me..." Rex murmured, his voice not even loud enough to be a whisper. Her eyes were drifting close. He could feel a soft sensation on his cheek. "I'm just..." His heart was starting to pound. She was moving closer. He felt his hand drift from her cheek to the back of her neck. "Just doing..." The softness was moving lightly across his cheek. "Doing the right thing..." He moved his lips toward the softness and began to gently brush them against it, not quite kissing it. He was just testing the waters... He heard a quiet whine...not from his throat but Breach's. He could feel it vibrating on his hand. It felt...nice. Maybe if he pulled her a little closer...

BOOM!

Rex jumped back at the noise and his eyes widened with horror. The backup had arrived! And they were coming this way! "Quickly, Breach! I'll distract them!" He bolted out of the enclosure, hoping against all hope that his presence would be enough to give Breach time to get back to the safety of her cell. He shuddered to think of what they would do to her if she was found outside...

**Sorry it's so short. Mom's making me get off the computer. The flight leaves at four in the morning tomorrow so I gotta go to bed early... Hope I made up for the shortness with my fluffy goodness and Rex puns! PLEASE gimme reviews! I'm suffering from a shiny withdrawal and only reviews will keep me from losing my mind! Next chapter will either be a Breach or a Biowulf chapter... I typed this all just now in a rush! All flames are to burn Van Kleiss! See yah!**


	8. Chapter 8

**And we're back on Mending The Breach! ^_^ Yay! This chapter is in Biowulf's point of view and *drum roll* CIRCE IS IN THE STORY! YAY! *cricket chirping* Oh come on! Just because I'm a Brex lover doesn't mean I gotta hate Circe! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

BIOWULF'S POV

"I am at the end of my limit." Biowulf hissed softly to Skalamander. "If I have to endure one more day of this, I will go mad!"

"I understand you completely." Skalamander snarled. "This is becoming harder and harder to handle with each passing hour... It's not right having that Nightshade here. It just isn't right."

"He won't leave me alone." Biowulf growled, slashing at a nearby tree. "He follows me everywhere. Worse still, Van Kleiss is cutting into _my_ training time to train him!" He spat angrily. "Why did he even let that...that _pup_ into the Pack? He doesn't need him. I can fight better than a thousand Evo dogs!" It was true, after all! Biowulf was the best! He doubted that any Evo dog, wolf, coyote, or otherwise could ever match up to him!

"That is not what I'm talking about..." Skalamander muttered.

"I mean, we were doing just fine! If it isn't broken, one shouldn't fix it!"

"Biowulf..."

"Stupid pup..." Biowulf's eyes widened with horror as he realized something. "Do you think I'm losing my touch, Skalamander? Could that be why-"

"Oh would you put your petty jealousies aside for just one moment?" Skalamander finally shouted. Biowulf blinked in shock. Skalamander wasn't one to lose his temper like that.

"What do you mean?" He asked in a forced calm voice.

"Don't you get it?" Skalamander roared in exasperation. "Van Kleiss is trying to replace Breach!"

Biowulf shook his head slowly. "How did you come to that conclusion?" He finally asked, knowing it wouldn't do any good to straight out say that Skalamander was wrong.

"Think about it, Biowulf! Breach has wanted Rex from the very beginning and Van Kleiss started out by trying to prevent that. He let Circe into the Pack so that Breach would have competition and hopefully give up. Now that Breach is gone, he's going to bring in more and more new recruits to destroy Rex and get her back, only Breach isn't coming back! I just know it! The Pack will keep getting bigger and bigger! You and me will be the only original members." Skalamander's eyes were wide with fear. "And then...maybe _we'll_ become disposable..."

"Stop that!" Biowulf snapped, shoving Skalamander against a boulder and glaring at him. "Just stop that right now! Think of what you're saying!" He backed off and turned away. "Van Kleiss wouldn't do that. He is our master. We are loyal to him. He is not like Providence, who would just eliminate lives for the heck of it! No, he _cares_ for us! He loves us! That is why he took us in!" He took a deep breath to calm himself. "He took Breach in when her father threw her out. He took me in when I was nothing more than a stray. He took you in from a life that hated you. People don't just do kind things for others unless they mean it."

Skalamander breathed a gurgling sigh. "Think what you wish, Biowulf. Think what you wish..." He muttered before walking away. Biowulf watched him go, shaking his head slowly.

'It can't be true. Van Kleiss isn't trying to replace anyone. He wouldn't...' He breathed a sigh and turned toward the castle. 'I'd better check on Circe...'

…...

_Wolfgang shifted nervously on his haunches, gazing warily at the Evo girl. What he wanted to ask her, more than anything, was whether she wanted him. It had been ages since he had had the pleasure of a home. A nice warm bed. A bowl of food every morning. A friendly scratch behind the ears whenever he wanted. He started to say as much, but cut himself off. The words just wouldn't come. Instead, he asked: "What is your name?"_

_The girl tilted her head and smiled in an understanding way. It was almost as if she knew that that wasn't the question. She answered anyway. "Breach. My name is Breach."_

_Wolfgang nodded in approval. The name fit her perfectly. He glanced at one of his oversized claws and frowned a little to himself. The name Wolfgang didn't seem to click with what he was now. "That's a good name. Where do you come from?"_

_Breach frowned and her yellowish eyes flashed briefly. "That doesn't matter. No one who lived there matters to me anymore."_

"_No one?" Wolfgang's ears twitched in surprise. "Didn't you have a mate before..." He trailed off, eying her extra arms._

_Breach chuckled and shook her head, the sad flash leaving her eyes. "I'm way too young." Her face sobered, as if suddenly coming to a conclusion. "Did you?"_

_Wolfgang nodded, feeling a familiar stab of despair in his heart. "Yes..."_

"_What happened?" Breach took a step toward him. This time, he didn't bother snarling. Truth be told, he would have loved it if she had decided to start petting him._

"_The animal warden caught me when I was out hunting last month. She probably took the pups and left. I told her to do so if I was ever caught."_

"_Tell me more about her and the pups." Breach urged. "What were their names? What did they look like? What were they like?"_

"_Her name...was Ashka. She was a beautiful silver and white Alaskan Husky with eyes bluer than the sky. She was very patient...loving...kind..." He turned away to swipe some tears from his eyes. "We had four beautiful pups. Our oldest was named Shasta. He had a handsome black and white coat and clear blue eyes. He was the leader of the litter. He always knew where the other three were at all times." He scuffed some of the dust on the floor. "Then there was Ludwig. He was copper colored with light brown eyes. He was bigger than any of the others and loved to fight."_

"_Did you have any daughters?"_

"_One. Her name was Cari." Wolfgang's eyes softened as he thought of his little girl. "She was more dappled with reddish brown, black, and cream. Her eyes were a darker brown color. She was always a little intimidated at the idea of having three brothers and was constantly trying to prove herself to be better than any of them." He breathed a sigh at the memories that were flooding into his mind. "Then there was Nomad, the runt. He was pure white with amber eyes. He was terrified of anything and everything that moved."_

"_They all sound wonderful!" Breach said, smiling softly. She walked over and reached up with one of her larger hands, scratching Wolfgang behind the ear. Wolfgang sighed and felt himself relaxing under her gentle touch. "So..." She whispered, ruffling his furry mane affectionately. "What did you want to ask me, Wolfgang?"_

_Still under the effects of being scratched, Wolfgang found himself answering immediately in a low, rumbling voice. "Would you give me a home?"_

…_..._

"Circe?" Biowulf pushed the door open. "Are you awake?" A rasping cough came as a reply. It was a few minutes before it stopped. By this time, Biowulf was right next to the bed. "It's getting worse..."

"I know...Van Kleiss says it's nothing." Circe muttered before coughing again. Her face screwed up in pain and she put a hand on her throat. "I'm not so sure though..."

"Here." Biowulf handed Circe a wooden cup. "I collected some honey when I was out earlier. It's good for the throat."

"Thank you..." Circe smiled weakly as she began to slowly sip at the sweet honey. "Has there been any sign of Breach yet?"

Biowulf shook his head sadly. 'Poor girl. Breach was the closest thing to a girl friend she had.' "No. Nothing. But Van Kleiss brought in a new recruit." His voice took on a shadow of contempt.

"I saw him prowling around outside. I think he was calling you." Circe finished the honey and handed Biowulf the cup before collapsing back onto her pillow. "Maybe you should go find him."

"No." Biowulf said flatly. "I plan on enjoying the few minutes of peace and quiet that I am being gifted."

"Why do you hate him so much?" Circe asked, blinking tiredly. "He seems to like you."

"We do not need him. We were fine before. Besides, I don't like being followed."

"Give him a break. You're probably the closest thing he has to kin in this place."

"Kin? How am I his kin?" Biowulf snapped, turning angrily on Circe. He immediately regretted his angry outburst and tried to calm himself. "We are not related in any way."

"Breed goes a long way in circumstances like this." Circe murmured, closing her eyes. "Why do you think Breach and I were so close?" She smiled a little. "Besides, when I first came here, I followed you everywhere. You hated me at first but now look at you!"

"Yeah...well...you're different." Biowulf muttered, scratching his shoulder absentmindedly.

"How?"

"Never mind." Biowulf snarled, though his voice had a soft edge that lessened the snap in his remark. "You need to get some sleep."

"Where do you think Breach is?"

Biowulf blinked at Circe's abrupt question. "I...don't know."

"She's with Rex." Circe sighed, moaning a little at the lingering pain in her chest. "I just know it..." Her voice had an edge of resentment and grief.

"What makes you so sure?" Biowulf asked, moving closer to the bed and placing a large, gentle, clawed hand on her shoulder and chest. He lightly stroked her shoulder and the side of her neck in what he hoped was a soothing manner. He didn't like when she got sad like this.

"She's in love with him." Circe stated simply.

"No..." Biowulf shook his head. "It's just one of her obsessions."

"It's not." Circe whispered, a tear trickling down her cheek. "I see the way she looks when she thinks about or talks about him. And now...she left us to try and be with him. She'll get hurt by Providence. She'll get hurt by him."

"Is that all you're worried about?" Biowulf asked, sensing something else under Circe's words. "I think you're scared of something else."

"Not scared. Just...resentful."

"Why?"

Circe turned and looked Biowulf sadly in the eye. "Like I said, I've seen the way she looks whenever she thinks about him. She's never even talked to him and already, she loves him..." She closed her eyes and scrunched them shut. "She loves him even more than I do."

Biowulf felt a flood of sympathy along with a flash of annoyance. It seemed that he was the only one in the Pack that wasn't lovestruck by something and who actually had his head on straight! Well, except for Van Kleiss. And maybe that black thing, though Biowulf wasn't about to start placing bets on that subject. Still, the reason for Biowulf's mindset wasn't a really happy one... "It'll be okay, Circe." Biowulf climbed up onto the bed and curled up around her protectively. "Sleep now. You need it."

Circe buried her face in Biowulf's white fur and closed her eyes. "Thanks, Biowulf. For everything." Slowly, her raspy breathing eased and she relaxed against Biowulf's warm canine body.

Biowulf gazed softly down at Circe and gently nuzzled her hair. For a split second, he was a normal dog again. Little Cari was curled up in the crook of his neck, her mahogany and black fur clashing against his white fur. She muttered something in her sleep and shifted and the image flashed back to the present. "Sleep, little pup." Biowulf sighed, closing his own eyes. "I will keep you safe."

**Don't flame me for how I decided to write Biowulf! In my defense, we only ever get to see the Pack when they are fighting Rex! We never see them when they're actually in Abysus without any battles going on! Besides, I wanted to give everyone an actual heart in this story! (Except Van Kleiss. He's just a freaking pedo.) I wasn't sure how to fit Circe in. Then I remembered that she wasn't with the Pack in episode 9. Why was that I wonder? So, I decided to make her sick. That will become important later on. And I just liked the idea of Circe reminding Biowulf of one of his pups. I'm a sucker for that kind of fluff. There will be more Nightshade later on along with more Pack goodness and a better look into Biowulf's loyalty to Van Kleiss. In the meantime, the next chapter will be either from Circe's or Breach's POV. Can't decide yet... Well, I like shiny reviews and flames are for burning the pedo. Blah, blah, blah. Yadda yadda ramma lamma ding dong. You know the deal. See yah! ^_^**

**PS- One more thing! I want to take a moment to advertise another story of mine that you might not be aware of. It's a Generator Rex/Touched By An Angel crossover. It's called I Will Walk With You. If you're big on family-themed stuff, deep intimate relationships, angels, friendship, and love, you'll enjoy this fic. Check it out! Review it if you can...I like getting lots of feedback.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Are you ready for things to get interesting? Yes? Good! Sorry for the delay. I've been working on my summer reading, which normally would take only about a week. Sadly, they're making us write journals for all of our books... Well, I promised myself I'd finish the first book and its journals tomorrow. Tonight, I'm giving myself a treat and going wild with my favorite little fic. We're getting in on some actual plot here. You know everything else you've seen? That's just been setting the stage. Time to get down to the nitty gritty! Well, here goes!**

"That is the last straw!" White's stern, angry voice made the guard flinch slightly. "Do you have any idea what could have happened? That _thing_ is corrupting our best weapon."

"I didn't think it was that serious at the time, sir..." The guard admitted. "I reviewed the security tapes and their interaction seemed innocent enough..."

"Just shut up!" White snapped. "You're right about one thing: You didn't think!" He poured himself a glass of milk. "Well...we'll have to make sure this won't happen again..."

"Yes sir!" The guard straightened his back. "From now on, all keys will be kept under close watch."

"That should have been done from the start." White said bitterly, his voice containing a very harsh bite. "Besides, that's not what I'm referring to."

"I'm confused, sir."

"Of course you are. Let me explain: If that thing was able to convince Rex to release her, what's next?"

"Next, sir?"

"She's crafty. Being with Van Kleiss has given her a great deceptive capacity. Even now, she is probably plotting the time of her escape." He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "For awhile now, I've been wondering why she hasn't created a portal with which to flee. I originally thought that she truly had lost her powers. Then, something else occurred to me." He folded his arms and frowned. "Her preying on Rex and her recent incident erased all doubt from my mind. She is faking her loss of power and using her time in Providence to her advantage. She is using Rex to find out information. Maybe she's even bending his mind so that he'll join the Pack. This, I cannot allow."

"Should I terminate her, sir?"

"No." White pushed his empty milk glass to the side. "That will accomplish nothing. We need to be strategic about this. What we need to do is to give her false ideas about Rex to report back to Van Kleiss."

"False ideas?"

"She is deceiving him because she rightly believes that he is incompetent. We need to make her think that he is unable to be swayed away from us. We need to poison her mind against him. With luck, she will report these findings to Van Kleiss and he will stop preying on Rex." A slight smile spread across his face. "Besides, we put a tracker in her back when we first captured her. If we convince her to give up and go home, she'll lead us straight to Van Kleiss."

"Why are you telling me all this, sir?"

"Because you are going to be instrumental in this." White leaned forward and fixed the guard with his piercing pale glare. "You see, the next time Rex goes on a long mission, you are to..."

…...

BREACH'S POV

Breach leaned back against the wall. A smile was playing across her lips as she fingered the pendant that dangled from her neck. It had been included when Rex had slipped some clean clothes through to her. It was a beautiful silver chain that had an oval locket on the end. In the center of the oval was a single dark red jewel, a garnet. Breach loved it! It was the exact same color as Rex's eyes. He said he had given it to her as a reward for making it through a month locked up in Providence. Had it been a month already? She still found it hard to believe!

"Hey, Breach!" Breach looked up as Rex walked over.

"Hi!" She said brightly. They hadn't talked about the incident where Rex and she had almost kissed. Still, she could sense a change in atmosphere now in comparison to how it had been before. Everything was...clearer. Friendlier. Easier. She had no clue why. "How're you doing?"

"Pretty good! I brought someone with me today." Rex was smiling hopefully.

"Really?" Why had he brought someone with him? Breach didn't want to share time with anyone. She just wanted Rex...

"Yeah!" He looked over his shoulder. "Come on, Noah! It's fine! She doesn't bite!" He glanced back at Breach and winked. Her heart did a flip. "Right, Breach?"

Breach smiled devilishly. "Depends on my mood."

Rex burst out laughing before stopping and looking back over his shoulder again. "Get back here, Noah! She was kidding!"

'He has a wonderful laugh...' Breach mused to herself as the blonde boy, Noah, came into view.

"Come on. Closer. Good Noah." Rex said in a fake syrupy voice as Noah slowly walked over. He turned back to Breach. "You met Noah before, remember?"

"Yes." Breach nodded and looked up at the other boy's gray eyes. "He figured out that the garden statues weren't statues at all." She noticed Noah shuddering at the memory. Cautiously, she moved her hand toward the food door. Rex, sensing what she was going for, opened it. Breach put her hand through, offering it to Noah, who hesitantly took it.

This was insane! A month ago, Breach wouldn't have dreamed of opening up to another person, much less a human, so quickly! 'I guess Rex just has that effect on me...'

Noah's hand was warm, though much softer than Rex's. It felt nice...not as good as Rex's of course. Still...did human contact always feel this good? It always felt good whenever Breach held Circe's hand. This was similar... Maybe this was how one always felt when they found a friend. She had almost forgotten... Once she and the others had grown stronger, Van Kleiss had become more and more ruthless, not allowing any room in her heart or anyone's heart for friendly feelings. Other than the occasional blessing of a friendly touch or word with a fellow Pack member, Breach had been all alone for a long time. That was when she had started visiting her special place again.

She smiled at Noah. "Nice seeing you again!"

…...

_Breach was walking through the hallway when a muffled sound made her pause. It sounded like crying... She turned her head toward the source. The sound was coming from Circe's room. 'Whatever...time for training' She started to walk again but was stopped by a loud gasp. She chanced a glance over her shoulder. She hesitated before moving back over and opening the door._

_Circe was curled up on her bed, hugging a pillow. Tears were streaming down her face._

"_What's wrong?"_

_Circe looked up with a start and her pale cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She quickly started wiping away her tears._

"_Don't bother hiding." Breach said, waving her hand dismissively. "I already saw you crying."_

_Circe stopped wiping her cheeks and nodded her head slowly. Breach moved over and sat down on the bed next to her._

"_Scared?"_

"_A little..." Circe admitted._

"_I was too at first." Breach admitted, her eyes glittering at the memory. "I felt all alone. Then I met Biowulf and Skalamander."_

"_They don't seem to like me much..." Circe murmured dejectedly._

"_Give them time. You're the first newbie we've had in awhile."_

_Circe gave a halfhearted smile and nodded. Feeling a flash of compassion that she hadn't felt in awhile, Breach wrapped one of her larger arms around the other girl's shoulders and pulled her close. Circe hugged her without question and started to cry on her shoulder. Breach found herself rubbing Circe's back with a smaller hand and whispering comforting words to her. When had this happened? The last time she had held someone like this was when... Probably that one time two years ago when she had found Skalamander crying in the woods. He never told her what he was sad about but he had given her a small green crystal after he had calmed down._

"_Thank you." Circe's voice broke Breach out of her thoughts. "It's good to have a friend here. I know I did the right thing in joining you...but it feels better knowing I'm not alone."_

_Breach found herself smiling at this, a full genuine smile. 'Friend...' It had been awhile since she had heard that word. Lately, all she had been hearing were words like train, kill, dodge, and so on. Even Skalamander and Biowulf had stopped playing with her. Maybe this was what she needed now...a new friend..._

"_It's good knowing I'm not alone either..." Breach muttered._

…...

After Noah left later on, Breach turned back to Rex. "He's nice." She commented. He had been borderline terrified of her in the beginning but the two clicked surprisingly nicely after a few minutes conversation.

"He sure is!" Rex's smile was enough to make Breach's knees weak. "Um..." His face flushed slightly. "Could you put your hand back through for a sec?" Breach nodded and held her hand close to the door. Rex opened it and immediately took her hand in his. Her heart swelled with pleasure. "Listen, Breach... There's something I gotta tell you.

"Okay." Breach's yellowish emerald eyes flashed curiously. 'He seems nervous...' She squeezed his hand gently to comfort him. His cheeks were an even darker color now. She noticed something else as well: His shininess was changing again. It had gone, once again, from that bright and cheerful shine to the slightly dimmer, warmer, softer glow. What did it mean?

"You see...over the past month, I've been helping you out. I first started doing it because I felt sorry for you." He glanced away for a moment. "You see, when you put me in that other dimension of yours, I could feel how isolated and lonely you felt. It made me so sad..."

'So _that's_ why he didn't like it!' Breach's eyes grew wide with shock. 'He could feel how sad I was!' It all made sense now! Relief flooded her system. Then, it was quickly replaced by fear. 'Pity...is that the only reason he's been doing this? Not because he likes me?' The thought made her mouth go dry.

"And then..." Rex continued. "I started to see more in you. You're a great person, Breach. You're different than anyone I've ever met. You're special. I...ugh!" He blushed even deeper. "I don't know how to say this, but I-"

Thump, thump, thump.

Rex quickly stood up. He had a disappointed look on his face and didn't finish what he was going to say. "See you tomorrow, kay Breach?" Quickly, he darted out of sight.

Breach cursed silently. Did the guard have to stop by _now_ of all times? She glared silently at him as he pushed some revolting food through the door that, only moments ago, was a meeting point for Breach and Rex's hands. She fingered her locket dejectedly. 'Oh well...maybe he'll be able to tell me tomorrow...'

…...

CIRCE'S POV

"Thanks, Nightshade..." Circe muttered as the large, shaggy, black wolf Evo helped her out of her sweaty clothes and into some clean ones. Normally, she'd ask Breach to help her with something like this but...well...that was out of the question currently. Biowulf's claws were too large to be any good, so she had been forced to ask his smaller, furrier, smaller pawed counterpart. She _really_ hoped that Nightshade hadn't been human before going Evo... She _really_ hoped!

Still, even if he had been, Circe knew that he didn't really care. He had started coming to visit her when he realized that Biowulf had been nursing her. To her surprise, the fierce-looking wolf was incredibly gentle with her. To her satisfaction, she could sense Biowulf warming up to him.

"Not at all." Nightshade growled, starting to clear the sheets from her bed as Biowulf picked her up and held her in his arms. "Why isn't Master Van Kleiss taking you to a vet?"

'Okay, I guess he was a dog...' "All of us are wanted by the government. Taking me to the doctor would pose unnecessary risks." She put her arm over her mouth as another series of painful coughs overtook her. Her chest hurt so badly...and she was so hot... She began to shiver violently.

"You're getting worse..." Biowulf muttered, nuzzling her hair before placing her on the fresh bedding.

Circe's eyes drooped a little and her vision blurred. "I'll be fine...It'll pass."

"Circe was a witch, wasn't she?" Nightshade piped up.

"Huh?" Circe's head lolled over so she was looking at the black wolf.

"My master read lots of books. One was some Greek book called... The Odd Sea or something like that. There was some witch named Circe who lured the hero to her island."

"I changed it after I became an Evo." She explained. "I used to be called Katie." She smiled dryly at the thought of what she used to be called. "What about the name Nightshade? Where did that come from?"

"Van Kleiss gave me that name! It used to be Nomad."

"Nomad...that's a nice name..." The last thing Circe was aware of before she passed out was a strange choked gasping sound coming from Biowulf...

**Ah...the plot thickens! Sorry Circe's part was so short. I didn't have enough ideas for both Breach and Circe to make them individual chapters so I sorta combined them. Just wait until we get to the climax! You'll be hearing from everyone! Hope you enjoyed this! Gimme shiny reviews Flames are to burn Van Kleiss... You know, I imagine burning Van Kleiss...but I don't imagine burning White. No... but I have thoughts of drowning him in a giant carton of milk though! ^_^ Random question: Which GR character do you think you're most like? I think I'm like Circe. I'm quiet and thoughtful most of the time but can be convinced to let loose and go nuts if I'm with the right people. Anyway, see ya'll later! SHINYNESS FTW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay everyone! I couldn't wait to write this next part! I'm getting another case of SDRUS (super duper rapid update syndrome)! This is part 1 of the epic climax of awesomeness! This takes place during episode 9. We're gonna be hearing from a bunch of people in this chappie. I hope I do good with this... Here goes! *cracks knuckles***

REX'S POV

Rex stared out the window, his mahogany eyes slightly glazed over in thought. 'Son...Rylander had a son...he was at the original nanite event...' He knew it was foolish to put so much hope into this one chance at discovering his past. Still...lately, he's been feeling nothing but hope and happiness. He slipped his hand into his pocket and smiled. He ran a finger lightly across the gift that Breach had given him before.

He had told her about his upcoming mission and she had reached into her pocket and pulled out a small light green crystal. "Take this." She had said, slipping it through the door. "Maybe it'll bring you luck." Then, on a complete whim, Rex had pulled her hand through the door and kissed it. The smile that lit up her face when he did that took away all doubts about what he had been feeling for the past few weeks.

"Breach, I-" Then, _of course_ Six called him on the intercom telling him to get to the ship before it left without him. 'I'll tell her when I get back...' He had resolved.

'When I get back...' He smiled and held the crystal in his palm. 'And maybe I'll have more to tell her after this mission.'

…...

"_Come on!" Rex urged, holding out his hand to the Evo monkey. "It's okay."_

"_You couldn't cure me. Are you taking me to my execution?" The monkey muttered warily, edging away from Rex's outstretched hand._

"_What happened to your eye?" Rex asked, noting how there was a closed, deflated hole where the monkey's left eye should have been._

"_A cop got me a few days ago..." The monkey's face flushed slightly with shame. "So are you gonna kill me or what?"_

"_No way! I wouldn't kill a monkey! Trust me!"_

"_Chimp." The monkey-er-chimp corrected. "And why should I trust someone who works for those jerks?" He waved a hand in the general direction of the looming Providence ship._

"_They aren't all jerks! There's Agent Six. He's kinda mean but he's okay. Then there's Doctor Holiday." Rex grinned and winked a little. "She's really cool." He knelt down. "Why don't you come back with me? You could work for us."_

"_Why would I wanna work with you?"_

"_Do you have any friends or family here?"_

"_No..."_

"_Then you'll need someone taking care of you, especially with that eye! If you keep up what you're doing, you _will_ get killed. Why don't you use your skills to help us out and live an easier life on the side?"_

_The chimp nodded his head slowly. "I'm seeing what you're getting at...still..." He took a step back, his good eye glinting suspiciously. "I dunno..."_

_Rex watched the chimp for a moment before ripping a strip off of his shirt and taking a step forward. The chimp didn't shy away so Rex tied the cloth around his head, hiding his bad eye. "We could get something better for hiding that. And some clothes too, if you want..." He murmured._

_The chimp stared at him for a moment before breathing a sigh. "Shoot...I'm going soft... What the heck? Might as well." He held out his hand. "Name's Bobo. What's your name, kid?"_

"_Rex. My name is Rex." Rex replied, shaking the chimp's hand._

"_Catchy." Bobo smiled and drew back. "You know, you're alright! But I got a feeling that you aren't the boy in charge. Am I right?"_

"_Well..."_

"_Rex!" Six's voice cut through the air like a whiplash. "Good. You've caught him." He stopped suddenly as Rex caught his eye. He guessed immediately what the kid was thinking. "No." It was freaky. Was he psychic or something?_

"_But-"_

"_No."_

"_I-"_

"_Never."_

"_Plea-"_

"_Get on the ship."_

_Rex folded his arms. "Come on, Six! When did I ever ask you for anything?"_

"_Every time your mouth opens. Get on the ship." He pointed toward the ship._

_Rex and Bobo exchanged dejected looks. Then, a smile spread across Rex's face. "Well...okay." 'I was gonna save this for later but...' He reached into his jacket and pulled out a black book. "I guess we should go home." He started flipping nonchalantly through the pages while meandering toward the ship. He smiled in self-satisfaction when Six suddenly lunged forward and snatched the book from his hands._

"_Where did you get this?" His voice had a deadly edge that could terrify all but a few people._

"_What? Your diary? You left it lying around. Real careless." Rex was aware of Bobo starting to snicker._

"_It's my _schedule_." Six corrected, his eyes shooting lasers at Rex through his shades. "On the ship."_

"_Okay. Come on, Bobo."_

"_Not the monkey!"_

_'It's all or nothing...' "Oh...okay." He started toward the ship again. "I'm sure Holiday will _love_ what you said about her in your..er...'schedule'." He made air quotes, smirking slightly. "And yes, I made copies! I had no clue you were so poetic!"_

"_What do you want?" Six sighed, his voice sounding deflated. This was fun!_

"_We bring Bobo back with us, and Holiday won't know anything."_

"_You'll burn the copies."_

"_Absolutely."_

…"_Breathe one word about what you read and both you and the monkey will die." He walked past and onto the ship._

"_You know, I like you kid!" Bobo laughed._

"_Let's head home!" Rex grinned, high fiving his new friend._

…_..._

BREACH'S POV

Breach's eyes were closed and there was a dreamy expression on her face. She had the back of her right hand pressed lightly against her cheek. 'He kissed me...' For about the thousandth time, she brushed her own lips against her hand where she still imagined that brief, warm touch on her hand. His lips had been slightly chapped...a little rough...but they had felt better than anything she had ever imagined. 'Maybe...when he comes back...I can tell him how I feel...finally...'

Click.

"Huh?" She looked up and blinked in surprise. Something had fallen near her cell. She glanced up. The guard hadn't noticed. 'What is it?' She peered through the glass. It looked like a small black box... 'A key? A recording device?' Curiosity overcame her. Checking to make sure no one was watching, she slipped off her locket and wedged the chain into the crack of the food door. If things fell just right...when the door was opened next time...

…...

_Breach stared blankly out her window. Biowulf and Skalamander were both out training. Again. When was the last time she had had any fun? She couldn't remember. Over a year ago, Van Kleiss had started this new training system. 'I suppose he was waiting till we were old enough to work to the bone.'_

"_Breach!" Breach flinched at Van Kleiss's unfeeling tone. When had he gotten like this? He had been so kind before..._

"_Yes?"_

"_You, Biowulf, and Skalamander are to go to the skate park near Providence. It's time to capture our target."_

"_Okay." Breach's eyes took on a look of slight interest. They'd been watching this Rex for a few days now. He was interesting... She couldn't really describe what he was exactly but she liked it! She had been wanting a closer look for awhile..._

_Later on, as she took her position with Biowulf and Skalamander, she chanced a glance at her friends. Their gazes were stony and emotionless. Her heart sank. The light had left their eyes. They weren't looking at this Rex as a potential friend, like she was. Like she had looked at them when she had first met them. No, they were looking at him as a simple assignment. She let out a sigh of disappointment before turning her attention back on Rex. He was sitting with two others... Well, they weren't important. No use thinking about them. Movement caught her eye. 'Oh no!' Providence agents were coming! They needed to act!_

"_Now." Biowulf snarled, slashing the chain fence and leaping down. Breach quickly followed with Skalamander. _

_As she landed, a ray of sun hit Rex from behind. For a split second, she didn't see his startled expression. She saw his eyes, beautiful reddish black eyes. She saw the way the sunlight reflected off of his beautifully tanned skin and ebony hair. He saw a strange glow around him. He was so...so... 'Shiny...' She found her childish mind thinking. 'He's really...shiny...'_

_She quickly broke out of her thoughts at the sound of bullets flying past her. 'Right! Agents!' She threw some portals, enveloping two. 'Take them somewhere far.' She thought scornfully. Her human side made her add: 'Somewhere nice...'_

_She turned her attention back to Rex. He looked totally freaked out. A glance from Biowulf told her it was time to make the portal. The next second, she was standing in front of Rex. The red glow of her portal made him even more shiny. She liked it... He was hesitating. 'He just needs encouragement...' "Through here. The Promised Land." She called out to him. If encountering Biowulf or Skalamander for the first time, they would have probably leaped through immediately at her words. Rex was still hesitating. Why? In the end, Skalamander had to throw him through. She flinched when he did that. She hoped he hadn't injured Rex at all... That could ruin his shine..._

_She didn't want anything to ruin his shine..._

…_..._

The door flap opened and Breach held her breath. 'Come on...' It closed with a small...

Clink.

'Yes! Not a snap!' Eagerly, she pushed the door open again and stretched her arm out. She felt her fingers close around the black box. She pulled her hand back in but she kept the locket where it was. Maybe the guard would drop a key the next time and she could sneak out and surprise Rex.

She turned her attention back to the box. "A recording device?" She sat back against the wall and pressed the Play button.

…...

BIOWULF'S POV

Biowulf watched Nightshade leap from tree to tree, a sense of great pride swelling in his heart. 'That's my boy...' He found himself thinking fondly before catching himself. 'Not now, Biowulf! You need to stay focused. We all do. For everyone's sake. This mission could mean everything! You can tell him after the mission is over.'

Nightshade paused to give a report to Van Kleiss before rushing ahead of the Pack.

"Well, well. Our newest member seems eager to prove himself." Van Kleiss called back, a calm smile on his face.

Biowulf forced his expression to appear as one of no concern. No need for anyone to ask any questions. Part of him wished that Breach was here. She would be so excited to finally meet one of his pups. Another thought occurred to him: If Nomad had become Evo, what of the other pups? What of Ashka? His heart started beating faster at the thought that maybe they had become powerful Evos like him! Maybe he could track them down after this mission. Maybe they could all become part of the Pack! The whole family! Maybe-

SLICE

Biowulf turned his head. His red eyes grew wide with horror. 'Oh no!' Everything was happening in slow motion. He saw Nomad soaring past him, still in the middle of a leap. He saw the dirt trailing from his son's claws. He saw the tubes that were connected to Van Kleiss shredding and falling. He jumped up, ready to leap to his master's aid.

'Never mind...' His gaze turned to the pack beast Evos they were using. Van Kleiss would feed off of one of them. Though Biowulf pitied the poor beast, he knew it would be quick. Still, it would be an inconvenience. 'I'll have to teach Nomad to handle his energy better.' He thought to himself. He started to sit back.

Plop. Plop. Plop.

Dirt and shards of plastic tubes hit the ground dully. He saw Van Kleiss's expression slowly, painfully slowly, change from one of surprise to one of rage.

'What?' What was wrong? 'Just absorb a pack beast! That's all you need to do!' Years of training kept him from speaking out on his own. He knew he didn't need to. Van Kleiss was smart. He'd absorb, _then_ discipline Nomad. No problem.

Van Kleiss, his face still holding a look of rage, jumped down from the pack beast.

'What are you doing? Absorb it and _then_ yell at him! You know that!'

Nightshade was turning and looking eagerly back at Van Kleiss, awaiting his next order. Van Kleiss wasn't speaking. He was simply walking closer. The black wolf's eyes widened with surprise. He didn't understand why his master looked so angry.

Van Kleiss was starting to stumble. Biowulf jumped from his beast and heard Skalamander do the same. He started to voice his concerns that Van Kleiss shouldn't forget to recharge, when he saw his master unsheathing his golden claws.

'Oh. He wanted to drain one of our beasts. Very well. I was willing to walk either way.'

No...Van Kleiss was walking past the pack beasts. 'What?'

The claws grew longer.

"What's he doing?" Biowulf muttered.

"He's venting his anger..." Skalamander said grimly.

"What?" Biowulf turned on Skalamander. "What do you-"

A horrified yowl cut through the air and Biowulf was flooded with images of his son running to him.

"_Daddy, the big dogs attacked me today!"_

He turned and let out a gasp of revulsion. Van Kleiss's claws were in Nightshade's chest. In Nomad's chest. In his _son's_ chest.

"_Can I sleep with you tonight, Daddy? I'm scared!"_

The stone was spreading already. Biowulf felt his limbs working. He felt his vocal chords stirring up. He refused to believe it! Nightshade was of the Pack! Van Kleiss was his master! He wouldn't! He couldn't! His muscles weren't working fast enough. He felt himself starting to run, even though he knew it was fruitless. The stone had spread too far.

"_You'll always protect me, right Daddy?"_

He reached out a clawed paw toward his son. His eyes locked with Nightshade's. Nomad's. He was still running. The stone had almost reached his son's head. In the split second that their eyes were connected, he realized something: Nomad knew already. He knew who Biowulf was. Biowulf's eyes clouded.

"_I love you, Daddy!"_

Biowulf's mental signals had finally gotten through to his vocal chords. "NO!"

His cry was drowned out as Nightshade threw back his head and let out a mighty howl. The cry cut through the air like a blade. It contained anguish. It contained rage. It contained courage. It contained life. It contained everything that Nomad had lacked when he had been nothing more than a runty pup. Most of all, it contained a fierce message: "Live."

"_Goodnight, Daddy."_

The stone closed over Nomad's muzzle. It was over. Biowulf's youngest child was gone.

"Good thing there are other sources of active nanites here..." Van Kleiss muttered casually, turning away from Nightshade's immobile statue as if nothing had happened.

Biowulf approached the body of his son. 'Nomad...' Pure, white-hot righteous fury shot through his body. Snarling softly, he shoved the statue to the ground. His son's body wouldn't sit around like a figure to be pointed at. 'I'll bury you when I return...' He silently promised. 'You will stay hidden until then...' He turned his gaze then toward his master. Another remembered voice sounded loudly in his mind. His eyes locked with Skalamander's.

"_And then...maybe _we'll_ become disposable..."_

'No...' Biowulf turned on his heel and bolted ahead of the group. He remembered muttering something about scouting ahead. In reality, he was running away. He tore through the trees, every move sending sharp pain through his veins. Eventually, he came to a desolate spot. He threw back his head and wailed. His mournful howl echoed for miles.

'Van Kleiss...couldn't have...he...didn't...no...not him...please not him...' He fell to his knees and began to weep. 'Van Kleiss...murdered...my pup...'

Anyone who heard Biowulf's next scream would always remember it. It was the sound of a strong fighter's heart being ripped apart.

…...

_Wolfgang nervously followed Breach through the portal. This was it. This was his new home... He looked around at the territory. The trees didn't have much green. The ground was barren. The sky was dusky. This didn't seem like the place for his new master to live. He looked down at Breach. "Where is this?"_

"_Abysus. This is where Van Kleiss lives."_

"_Who?" Wolfgang froze. "Who's that?"_

"_Don't worry. You'll like him. He's the one who took me in back when my dad abandoned me."_

_'So..._he_ will be my master...'_

"_Breach!"_

_Wolfgang turned his head toward the source of the voice. It was a strong, commanding, respectful voice. He felt himself becoming slightly excited at the sound of it. Then, a man came into view. The dog Evo's eyes grew wide with awe. The man wasn't human...no...he was better! Wolfgang could tell by his mere scent!_

"_What is this, Breach?"_

"_This is the dog I told you about!" Breach reached up and patted Wolfgang on his furry mane. He resisted the urge to close his eyes in pleasure and forced himself to stand at attention like a good dog. He wanted to impress this man...this Van Kleiss._

"_I see..." Wolfgang stiffened as Van Kleiss looked him over. "Let me alone with him, Breach. Go back to the castle."_

"_Okay." Breach turned and gave Wolfgang an encouraging smile. "Good luck!" She whispered. Wolfgang nodded at her as she ran off before turning back to Van Kleiss. He stood as straight as possible. Everything was riding on impressing this man..._

_Van Kleiss turned and gave him a slight smile. "Let's see how good you are."_

_The two began to combat. Again and again, Wolfgang lost. As Van Kleiss pinned him down for the tenth time, Wolfgang was beginning to worry. This couldn't be good! He watched anxiously as Van Kleiss drew himself up and stepped back. He got to his feet dejectedly, ready to be sent off. Would he be allowed to say goodbye to Breach?_

_Instead of being sent away, however, Van Kleiss asked an unexpected question: "What's your name?"_

"_Wolfgang." Wolfgang replied immediately, trying to mask his dread._

_Van Kleiss nodded his head slowly. "Your name is now Biowulf."_

_'What?' Was he hearing correctly? Van Kleiss was renaming him. Did that mean..._

"_Welcome to the Pack." Van Kleiss gave him a smile of approval and rested a strong hand on his forehead. "Will you be ready to train again tomorrow?"_

"_Yes, master!" Biowulf's eyes glittered with happiness. As Van Kleiss walked away, the wolf Evo threw back his head and let out a joyous howl. He was free! He had found a friend in Breach! Better yet, he had found a new master! A good master! A master that would take care of him! Life would be okay! He would never have to be alone anymore._

_As Biowulf bounded toward his new home, Van Kleiss's voice echoed in his mind, giving him his new and beautiful name over and over again. His master's image implanted itself into his mind. 'Thank you, master!' He thought silently. 'Thank you! I swear on my life that I will be loyal to you in return for this. Thank you!' He couldn't wait to tell Breach!_

_'I'm free!'_

**Dag freaking nabbit! I was stunned with myself while writing this thing! Last night, I just got major inspiration and had to type this part up today! I wanted to make Nightshade's death super emotional and I really outdid the images that were in my mind! Zoinks! Okay, if you haven't reviewed yet, PLEASE review now! I want to know if this was as good as I hope it was! I need more shinies! I beg you not to flame. Any flames will cause Van Kleiss to be brutally incinerated. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can! It promises to be just as epic, if not more than this one! See ya'll soon! GO BREX!**


	11. Chapter 11

**! One of my stories FINALLY hit over 100 reviews! I'm so happy! YAYAYAYAYAY! *jumps up and down like a spazz* I'd like to give a quick shoutout to KaliAnn, my 100th reviewer! Here's your cookie! ^_^ And here's a newsflash for cvigeek: Van Kleiss is currently in a raging inferno at the moment. Thanks for donating the fire! ^_^ Okay, this next chapter promises to be even better! Enjoy!**

CIRCE'S POV

Circe's head lolled to the side. It was too quiet. She was tired, but she couldn't get to sleep. Unable to do much else, she was forced to simply lie there, waiting for the Pack to come back. Van Kleiss hadn't let anyone stay with her. He had said that this next mission was of the utmost importance. Circe would have snorted if she had the strength. 'Wouldn't keeping his followers alive be of the utmost importance?'

Her thoughts trailed to Biowulf and Nightshade and she wondered how they were getting on. Biowulf had told her that he was waiting for the right time to tell Nightshade who he was. She couldn't wait until then! It would be nice to have some family values paying a visit to Abysus for once.

Then she thought of Skalamander. He didn't seem to like her too much. Something about keeping the Pack as it should be... His idea of perfection was a team of just him, Biowulf, and Breach. He hadn't been thrilled about either Circe or Nightshade. Then there was the obvious fact that the giant lizard Evo suffered unrequited love for Breach.

'Breach...' Circe closed her eyes sadly at the thought of Breach. 'You have no clue how much we need you back...' Still, if Breach left for the reason she thought she did, Circe couldn't really fault her. 'She's got more courage than me...' Circe thought sadly as she thought back to the time she had rejected Rex's offer to leave the Pack. She had been too scared to go to Providence for him. Breach wasn't, and any reception from Providence would be ten times worse than anything Circe would get. Breach's love for Rex...it was something to admire, to be sure! 'I could never measure up...' A tiny tear trickled down her cheek. 'She loves him more than I ever could...' She told herself. A few days ago, while thinking about Breach and Rex, Circe had made a silent promise that she would back off if, by some miracle, Breach and Rex were to get together. 'I blew my chance, after all.'

More tears ran down Circe's cheeks. The silence...it was unbearable! She had to fill in the silence. Normally, she'd do one of her sonic screams. Those would echo for a long time afterward. Sadly, she didn't even have the strength to do that! Then, something came to her mind. It was a book. A gift from Biowulf. 'Yeah...that poetry book that Biowulf got me a few weeks ago...I'll just think of some of the poems...' Her favorite of the poems came to mind and she started to recite the first stanza in a hoarse whisper.

"_Even the bravest that are slain _

_Shall not dissemble their surprise _

_On waking to find valor reign, _

_Even as on earth, in paradise; _

_And where they sought without the sword _

_Wide fields of asphodel fore'er, _

_To find that the utmost reward _

_Of daring should be still to dare."_

…...

REX'S POV

"I have a brother!" Rex was saying to Holiday, his eyes wide and excited. "I'm not alone!"

Holiday smiled at him and he sat back in the seat. Already, he couldn't wait to tell Breach what had happened! 'Thank you, lucky crystal!' He slipped his hand into his pocket and his smile faltered. 'Lucky crystal...' He dug around in his pocket. 'Aw dang...' He looked out the window. 'Must have dropped it... Grrrr...'

Still, he was so elated, it was hard to dwell on anything bad. His thoughts went back to his brother and to seeing Breach again! She'd be so excited!

'Don't forget, Rex! Don't forget what you promised yourself to do!'

'Yeah, yeah! I know! Tell Breach the truth about how I feel... Jeez, I'm losing it!' He leaned back against the chair and closed his eyes. 'Still...' He thought back to how it had felt to hold her hand. To be _so_ close to kissing her. Her smile. Her beautiful yellow-emerald eyes. Those thoughts were enough to steel his reserve. 'I can do it!' He convinced himself. He felt so on top of the world, what could go wrong?

"_The light of heaven falls whole and white _

_And is not shattered into dyes, _

_The light for ever is morning light; _

_The hills are verdured pasture-wise; _

_The angel hosts with freshness go, _

_And seek with laughter what to brave;— _

_And binding all is the hushed snow _

_Of the far-distant breaking wave." _

…...

BIOWULF'S POV

"Skalamander? SKALAMANDER?"

BOOM!

Biowulf jumped back from the searing fire. "Skalamander...?" He whimpered softly. No answer. Biowulf threw back his head and howled toward the sky in total grief. Another friend has fallen. Strangely enough, he wasn't feeling any grief on Van Kleiss's behalf. He was almost positive that his master was dead, but he didn't feel sad. Why was that?

Then, all of a sudden, everything came to him as if he was finding out for the first time.

'Because he killed my pup! Because he banished Breach! Because he shows no care for Circe! Because he treats me like a slave! Because he probably wouldn't care about Skalamander's death if he _was_ here!' His eyes grew hard. 'Because he's _not_ by master.'

Forcing the tears to stop, Biowulf turned and bounded toward the area where his son was. To his relief, Nightshade's statue still sat where he had left it. He found a patch of dirt next to where the statue lay and began to dig.

As he dug, memories flooded his mind. He remembered his lovely Ashka, nuzzling each of his little pups in turn. She had given the first son the traditional Husky name, Shasta. And a beautiful and noble Husky he had been... Then, he himself had named his second son Ludwig, after the kind German man who had been his master for a time and given him his name. The girl had been named Cari after the girl that had been Ashka's master. Then, there was the runt. Ever since looking into those amber eyes, Wolfgang had known that this son would travel far. Therefore, he had given him the name of the wanderer: Nomad.

"You wandered far, my son." Biowulf whispered as he finished digging. "And your life ended far too abruptly. I am only sorry that I wasn't able to foretell what Van Kleiss intended sooner. Maybe I could've..." His voice broke. "Maybe...if I hadn't been so thick...I would have acted in time to save you..." He bowed his head. "I'm sorry..."

Biowulf lifted the stone statue of his son. The weight was great, though nothing compared to the weight the dog Evo felt in his heart. "It is not right..." He murmured as he lowered the body into the hole and began to fill it in. "It is unnatural...for a parent to bury his child..."

"_And from a cliff-top is proclaimed _

_The gathering of the souls for birth, _

_The trial by existence named, _

_The obscuration upon earth. _

_And the slant spirits trooping by _

_In streams and cross- and counter-streams _

_Can but give ear to that sweet cry _

_For its suggestion of what dreams!" _

…...

SKALAMANDER'S POV

The pain...the horrible pain... His flesh was burning. His hide was cut. His eyes were cemented shut. Blindly, he groped around with his one hand. His crystallized arm dragged uselessly at his side as he crawled. "Master..." He coughed through the smoke. "Biowulf..." Cough. Hack. "Breach..." He moaned, his hand clawing at the ground in desperation. "Breach...where are you?"

With a grunt, Skalamander fell on his side and didn't move. 'This is it...' He thought grimly to himself. 'Time to go...time to leave...for good this time...' Maybe dying wouldn't be so bad...once the pain left anyway... 'Maybe...Breach is waiting on the other side...' He thought in vain hope. That thought vanished instantly.

'No...Breach is alive. I would know if she was dead... She won't be on the other side when I go...' This thought roused him. 'I can't...go yet...' He realized. 'I...need...to find Breach...'

Slowly, painfully, Skalamander got to his feet. "I'm coming, Breach..." He rasped. "I'm...coming..."

"_And the more loitering are turned _

_To view once more the sacrifice _

_Of those who for some good discerned _

_Will gladly give up paradise. _

_And a white shimmering concourse rolls _

_Toward the throne to witness there _

_The speeding of devoted souls _

_Which God makes his especial care."_

…...

BIOWULF'S POV

As Biowulf walked away from his son's grave, he could feel a certain release within his heart and soul. It was almost as if a chain that had been binding him was suddenly cut. It was like a veil that had shadowed his eyes was being lifted. It was like his ears were working for the first time. Like everything was new. He looked around at the surrounding trees, trying to figure out what he was. Slowly, in pieces, it came to him.

'I'm free.' He was free for real this time. Van Kleiss was no longer his master. He could do what he wanted! He could search out his family! He could try to find Breach! He could take Circe and-

'Circe!' She was still back at Abysus! Biowulf's eyes grew wide with terror. If Van Kleiss was dead...what was happening to Abysus? The dog Evo broke into a frantic run. He may have lost everything else, but there was still a chance of having Circe!

As he ran, Biowulf began to ponder to himself. 'Since Van Kleiss isn't my master...I shouldn't go by the name he gave me.' He realized. 'Come to think of it...' His eyes narrowed with anger. 'I was so grateful to him, I let him rename me without a second thought! I forgot my old name! I forgot... He just changed my name! Just like that! Why did I let him do that?' He forced his mental rage under control. 'Never mind. I won't use it anymore. I am now, and always will be, Wolfgang!'

"_And none are taken but who will, _

_Having first heard the life read out _

_That opens earthward, good and ill, _

_Beyond the shadow of a doubt; _

_And very beautifully God limns, _

_And tenderly, life's little dream, _

_But naught extenuates or dims, _

_Setting the thing that is supreme."_

…...

CIRCE'S POV

A crack of thunder split the sky in two. The gray and brown gloom that surrounded Abysus began to shatter, like a huge china bowl, revealing bits of stormy skies behind it. Winds began to blow. Hail fell from the ground while strange black roots began to creep from the breaking sky. Trees turned in on themselves and withered. The ground began to shake violently. Cracks appeared in the ground, revealing deep pits of molten lava.

Everywhere, the Evos that lived there began to scream and try to run. Worms fell into the giant crags and were burned to death within seconds. The wild beasts that successfully dodged the crevices were struck down by falling ice and lightning.

The sky turned red as rain began to fall, the sky's color making it seem like it was raining blood instead of water. The blood water fell on the trembling castle that sat at the heart of Abysus. Cracks ran down the walls and the ground lurched violently.

Abysus was dying.

Circe had stopped speaking. The physical exertions required were too great now. Still, the words continued to come and go in her feverish mind. She had no clue what was going on around her. She had no clue that she was about to die.

"_Nor is there wanting in the press _

_Some spirit to stand simply forth, _

_Heroic in its nakedness, _

_Against the uttermost of earth. _

_The tale of earth's unhonored things _

_Sounds nobler there than 'neath the sun; _

_And the mind whirls and the heart sings, _

_And a shout greets the daring one."_

…...

BREACH'S POV

White's familiar voice sounded through the recorder.

"Van Kleiss's minion has been captured and placed in its dungeon. Seems currently incapable of using powers." Click.

Breach snorted a little. 'It! What jerks!'

"Day 1. Rex brought food down to prisoner as planned. No response from it as of yet." Click.

'As planned?' Breach tilted her head curiously. 'Were they expecting him to do that?'

"Day 9. Nothing has been happening until now. We convinced Rex to give it his coat as a token of affection. It seemed to react positively to that. We shall have to see if he can get it to open up more soon." Click.

'Convinced Rex...?' Breach's brows furrowed. 'Convinced? Open up? React?' She shook her head. 'No! No, it can't be!'

"Day 10. We began electric interrogation. Negative response. Will have to study notes for how to operate next time. Sent Rex down to comfort it. He is getting more and more reluctant by the day..."

'Reluctant?'

"But still, he obeyed once we promised him more free time. Unexpected occurrence: The prisoner grabbed his hand when he fed it. Obvious sign of weakening. Hand was further described by Rex to be cold and clammy. We'll have to up the heating if we don't want it getting too sick to talk." Click.

Breach wiped her hands self consciously against her skirt as she listened. 'They didn't even put up the heat... Clammy?'

"Day 11. Sent Rex down to see it again today under guise of telling it that equipment was destroyed. Words were finally exchanged. Rex made her feel better about itself, making it even more open. Preparations for its planned release are finished. Hopefully, it will be willing to divulge information afterward." Click.

'Planned release?' Breach's hands trembled. She didn't want to hear anymore, but she couldn't put the thing down. 'The electric torture was just a sham to get me to trust him?' She couldn't believe it! She wouldn't!

"Day 12. Planned release commenced. Unforeseen attack by boar Evo. Rex went the extra mile and did a fake kiss. Definite positive response reported. Rex really outdid himself this time! He stated in his normal calm manner, 'No need to thank me! I'm just doing the right thing!'" Click.

Breach dropped the recorder. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought back to that night.

"_You don't need to thank me... I'm just... Just doing... Doing the right thing..."_

'No...it can't be...no...' Her attempts to convince herself against what she was hearing were becoming more and more futile. Over and over, White spoke of the most intimate occurrences between her and Rex as if they were just experiments. He kept saying things that only Rex would know! That only they knew! By the time it got to the last message, she was sobbing uncontrollably and had stopped trying to lie to herself.

"Day 30. Rex is going on his mission. Sufficient contact has been made with the prisoner. Will have Rex begin questioning her when he returns. If that doesn't work, we'll resort back to electric therapy. Rex shows growing distaste for working with it, so we may be forced to go with the latter method after all. What a waste of time..." Click.

Breach clutched at her skull with her smaller hands, rocking back and forth on the floor. She could feel her mind warping, like it had back when her one place had been ruined, only worse! "No...nice and calm...everything...calm..." She gripped her head tightly and pulled at her hair. "Shiny...dull shine...' She moaned as pain shot through her. "Chest...chest hurts...heart...must be...shattering..." Her whimpers grew to yelps. Her yelp turned to a horrible scream. She scrunched her eyes shut and let out a shriek of pain, agony, despair, and rage.

Her heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

The walls around her reflected her scream.

Reflected her pain!

Reflected...a familiar red light...

"_But always God speaks at the end: _

'_One thought in agony of strife _

_The bravest would have by for friend, _

_The memory that he chose the life; _

_But the pure fate to which you go _

_Admits no memory of choice, _

_Or the woe were not earthly woe _

_To which you give the assenting voice.'" _

…...

SKALAMANDER'S POV

Skalamander ignored the pain in his chest. It wasn't important right now. He paid no heed to the obvious presence of something piercing his heart. It would take awhile before that killed him! He'd find Breach before then! He had to!

He had forced himself to his feet and, finding no sign of Biowulf anywhere, turned his head toward the direction of Providence. He would look there first.

As he began to walk, one of his feet touched something hard and smooth. 'Huh?' He cast his gaze toward the ground and stooped down when he saw the light reflect off of the object. He picked it up in his one good hand. It was one of his crystals.

'But...I never shoot crystals that small...or blunt...or smooth...or...' Skalamander's eyes grew wide with realization. 'Breach!'

He closed his fingers around the crystal and clutched it to his chest as if it was the Holy Grail. 'I'll find you Breach! I'll find you or I'll die trying!' With that reserve, each step causing him immense pain, the great lizard Evo began his journey.

"_And so the choice must be again, _

_But the last choice is still the same; _

_And the awe passes wonder then, _

_And a hush falls for all acclaim. _

_And God has taken a flower of gold _

_And broken it, and used therefrom _

_The mystic link to bind and hold _

_Spirit to matter till death come." _

…...

BREACH'S POV

Breach suddenly felt numb all over. She fell to her knees. She stared dully at the portal that had opened up in front of her. She didn't move toward it, nor did she send it away. After a few minutes of blinking blearily, she finally came to a realization: "My portals...have come back..." She whispered softly. Alarms were starting to blare. She didn't hear them.

'Where do you want to go?' The portal asked. 'I'll take you anywhere?'

Breach stared stupidly at the portal for a good five minutes. The sound of running could be heard in the distant Zoo. "I want to go to Death." She finally said.

The portal sent a flash of sadness. 'You are still needed! I can take you where you are needed!'

"Needed?" That word sent a small glimmer back to Breach's eyes. "Who needs me?"

'Circe. Biowulf. Skalamander. Van Kleiss is dead. Go! Find them! I can take you!'

Breach nodded her head slowly. 'Yes...they need me...' Thoughts of her friends forced the pain from her mind. For the time being, she didn't have to think about Rex. For the time being, she was free of the pain he had given her. For the time being... She was free of that shine... That terrible glaring shine...that had so blinded her...

"Take me home." She said, her voice sounding strange and dead to her own ears. "Take me to Abysus." She stepped through the portal and didn't look back.

"'_Tis of the essence of life here, _

_Though we choose greatly, still to lack _

_The lasting memory at all clear, _

_That life has for us on the wrack _

_Nothing but what we somehow chose; _

_Thus are we wholly stripped of pride _

_In the pain that has but one close, _

_Bearing it crushed and mystified."_

**DANG! That was good! You know, I was half tempted to say "The End" and put the story into Complete mode and see what you guys did. But, seeing as it's not April Fools Day, and seeing as that would have been a new low for me, I decided not to. The poem I used is my personal favorite, The Trial by Existence by Robert Frost. Ever read Robert Frost? Read it! Best poetry in the world! I thought it really added to this chapter, no? I'll update soon! Since I killed Van Kleiss in this, flames will now be converted into milk. Why milk? Why, to drown White in of course! ^_^ See ya'll soon!**

**One more thing: Man Of Action seems to like Scooby Doo. Have you noticed? Seriously! In Ben 10 UA, P'andor looks JUST like the electric monster from classic Scooby! And I KNOW I'm not the only one who sees similarities between Circe and Thorn. Any other takers?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi all! I'm back yet again! SDRUS, I love you! ^_^ Let's keep going, shall we? The drama thickens! BUT! I'm including a bit of fluff for you people as a gift for bearing with the sadness of the previous two chapters. I suppose you've noticed the lack of flashbacks. There may be more later on. For now, everything is in the present. ^_^ Enjoy!**

BREACH'S POV

Breach stepped from her portal and immediately fell to the ground. Whether it was because of her grief or the huge spasm that shook the earth, she didn't know. She lay there for a few seconds, though it felt like years. Her mind was foggy. Her eyes were bleary with tears. She couldn't see straight. She couldn't think. Her mind fuzzily comprehended the fact that something bad was happening. She came to the half-drawn conclusion that the rest of the Pack might be in trouble.

'The Pack...' The thought sent a brief, though painful jolt through her numbness and forced her to stand up.

She wanted to die. She wanted to just leave the world right then and there. Only the vague knowledge that she was needed and an annoyingly persistent sense of what she needed to do kept her from doing just that. She took shaky steps toward the castle but nearly lost her footing once more as the ground lurched once more. 'Biowulf...Skalamander...Circe...' Those three words were just enough to keep her from lying down and waiting for a fissure to swallow her.

She felt herself raising an arm. She saw a red and black portal materialize in front of her. She felt her mind thinking the words: 'The bedrooms...' She saw the portal come closer and swallow her.

She stepped out of the portal at the beginning of the hallway that held where the Pack slept. She walked slowly, calmly past her own room. There wasn't anything in there that was of any importance. Everything she needed was in her one place. 'My...one...place...' She could feel the fog in her mind beginning to lift, though just barely. 'Yes...that's where I must go...' She knew that it was still there. It would need to be fixed. It was badly broken. Just like her.

She walked past another room. If she had been of the mind she had possessed only recently, she would have stopped to wonder at the fact that the once-vacant room had an inhabitant. She would have puzzled over the overgrowth of plants that creeped along the walls and around the doorway. She would have been curious as to why the room smelled of wet dog. But she wasn't of her clear mindset, so she didn't.

She stopped at Biowulf's room and entered. The interior would remind one of a combination between a doghouse and a gym. Chains and workout equipment littered the room, which was boarded up on the floor and walls with clean planks of wood. A huge dog bed sat in the corner. Sitting on it was a large, mangled stuffed cat. Close to the workout equipment was a huge red water bowl. Crudely scratched on the side were some letters. First, there were the letters W-O-L, which had a crooked X over them. Next to the crossed out half-word was the name "BiOwuLF". Breach didn't pause to observe the familiar surroundings. Her mind came to the conclusion that Biowulf wasn't there and she moved on, her heart pounding fearfully.

Next was Skalamander's room, which was pretty much a very odd cave. The stone walls looked wet when light hit them but were really as dry as a bone. A pile of ratty pillows and old blankets sat in a corner under an overlarge heating lamp. Close to that was a carved shelf that held various snacks. A few blown out torches scattered the walls, which were dotted with green jewels. There was also the odd Beatles, Simple Plan, The Summer Obsession, and ABBA poster here and there along with a black boombox, containing CDs of the previously mentioned music groups. Again, Breach stayed only long enough to know that Skalamander was also gone. Her mind entered another phase of black helplessness.

Breach paused briefly outside of Circe's room. If Circe was gone too... She shook her head to get rid of that thought. Just as she was reaching for the door handle...

CRASH!

Breach turned at the sound of something running like mad down the next hallway toward her. She raised her large hands, ready to teleport it away if necessary, when the figure came into view. Breach's hands dropped at her side and her eyes widened with shock. Biowulf!

Biowulf came barreling blindly toward her. It wasn't until he was a few yards away that he realized who was standing there. He skidded to a halt, his eyes widening with shock. "Breach?" He gasped before shaking his head. "I want an explanation later, but we need to move!" He broke down Circe's door and leaped into the room. He emerged seconds later carrying an unconscious Circe. "Get us out of here! Now!"

Breach quickly raised her hands. She had been so busy looking for her friends before, she had failed to notice that the castle was rapidly collapsing. She gave a silent command to the portal and led Biowulf through.

…...

WOLFGANG'S POV

Wolfgang jumped out of Abysus for the last time and landed on a hard, concrete surface. He groaned as he stood up, still holding Circe. "Breach?" He called out immediately. "Breach!" He turned to see Breach standing a few feet away, calmly watching him. He sniffed the air and glanced around at the broken buildings and clouds of dust. "Where are we?" He asked.

Breach's expression didn't change. She just blinked once before saying simply: "Home."

"Home?" Wolfgang looked around. He couldn't smell too many people. There were a few living beings scattered loosely around the place, but no trees. No grass. No nature. Yet, it didn't have the scent of pollution. It just smelled...empty, dry, and worthless. He pushed aside his questions about where they were and asked the most pressing one. "Where were you?" His voice sounded angrier than he intended.

"I was gone. I was repaired. Then I was broken again." Breach muttered vaguely. Wolfgang noticed that her eyes weren't completely focused.

"What happened?"

"I was broken." Breach repeated, walking over and placing a small hand on Circe's forehead. "She has pneumonia."

"Pneumonia?" Wolfgang blinked in surprise. "How do you know?"

"I had it once. I looked like that. I wasn't broken back then..." She brushed Circe's sweaty locks absentmindedly. "I'll get medicine from the hospital. We have everything we need here..."

Seeing Breach's condition Wolfgang's anger melted into mild agitation. "You aren't making any sense, Breach! Where are we really? What happened?"

Breach didn't answer. She just looked up at him and tilted her head. "You've been broken too."

Wolfgang took a step back and narrowed his eyes. "How would you know that?"

"Your eyes look like mine." Breach said simply before picking up Circe in her larger arms and walking away. "Come. We'll fix her."

Wolfgang glanced nervously about himself before following. He didn't like this place...

…...

REX'S POV

_Rex's back was hurting like crazy. 'Some mission...' He thought to himself, sitting down on the bed. "Ugh..." He murmured. "I don't know what that jaguar Evo did but this really hurts..." He tried and failed to crack his back, only causing himself more pain._

_Then, he felt a pair of cool hands starting to pull off his jacket. He glanced down at the pale hands and smiled, shrugging the jacket off. The jacket was placed on the pillow and Rex was aware of those hands now rubbing and kneading his back. He closed his eyes and smiled as his tightened muscles began to unknot and loosen. He shifted his position slightly, guiding the massaging hands to the spots he wanted more attention on._

_After a few minutes, Rex melted back and was caught by another pair of arms. The other hands ceased to massage and began to lovingly caress his chest, cheek, shoulders, and neck. The other pair of arms brought him closer until his head was nestled into the crook of the bearer's neck. Ebony hair softly brushed his skin and he smiled, closing his eyes contentedly._

_Impossibly soft lips began to leave a trail of quick kisses along his cheek, leading slowly to his own lips. He let out a whimper of longing as those lips touched the very corner of his mouth. "Breach..." He sighed. He saw those beautiful eyes twinkle sweetly. She leaned close again. He felt the softest of brushes. He was just leaning up to kiss her fully..._

"Rex!" A rough hand shook his shoulder. "Rex! Wake up!" Six's voice cut annoyingly into Rex's head and mind.

"Hn..." Rex rolled over and put the pillow over his head. "Go away..." He grumbled. 'Sheesh...when will these dreams go away...?'

"Rex! We have briefing in half an hour."

"Don't care..."

"Come on, chief!" Bobo's voice growled. "It's been a week! You gotta get over that girl!"

"Go away..." Rex growled, his voice now more angry than tired.

"Listen! She used you, kid! You shouldn't think on her any more! She's nothing more than a lying, two-timing, cheating little-"

"Shut up!" Rex snapped, sitting bolt upright and glaring at Bobo. "Just shut up, okay?" He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Please...just don't..." He muttered.

Six was watching him, his expression unreadable. After a few minutes, he pointed to the door. "Monkey, out." Bobo left, grumbling to himself and slamming the door, as Six sat down on the bed next to Rex. "Look. I won't pretend to be an uplifting person."

'No duh...' Rex thought, putting his chin in his right hand.

"But I'm no stranger to pain. Losing someone you care about is bad enough, but it's worse when you know that she didn't care about you as well. Am I right?"

Rex nodded, tears welling up in his eyes. "I d-didn't want to believe it..." He murmured. "I didn't wanna think she used me...I thought White was lying... But the necklace jammed into the food door... The missing key... My torn up jacket..." He buried his face in his hands. "What else is there to think?"

"I can't say." Six replied. "But you have a duty to perform. Whatever your own personal problems, you need to keep your head. People's lives depend on your success, Rex. So, come to briefing and fight the Evos. You can go back to feeling sorry for yourself afterward."

Rex breathed a sigh. Heartless as Six's words were, they were true. "Okay..." He muttered dejectedly.

"Also..." Six placed a hand on Rex's shoulder. "You're free to talk with me or Holiday afterward...if you want."

Rex turned and blinked at his aggro nanny. Was Six seriously offering to comfort him? His face broke into a small smile. "Thanks, Six."

Six nodded and the faintest of smiles went across his features before he quickly stood up. "Get dressed and come to breakfast. We have fifteen minutes." With that, he walked out the door.

'Good old Six...' Rex shook his head as he got up. 'Heaven forbid he shows more than five seconds of emotion a year...'

…...

SKALAMANDER'S POV

Skalamander moaned and collapsed onto the hot sand. He had been walking through these barren wastelands for days now! Granted, he was able to last much longer without food, water, or shade than most humans, but he wasn't invincible. He lay on his side, panting. Saliva dripped from his open jaws, taking away precious moisture. 'This is it...' He felt the bit of metal in his chest throb as if in assent.

Then, his paw closed around the small crystal. His eyes hardened and, against all reason, he forced himself to his feet. 'Don't worry, Breach.' He thought determinedly. 'I'm coming!'

**Did the fluffy dream make you feel better? I hope so! I really like the direction this is going! Sorry this isn't quite as long as the previous chapters but every story has it's longs and shorts. Flames will be converted to milk and used to drown White. Reviews make me feel shiny! Byez! ^_^**

**PS- I had to edit the chapter. I accidentally continued calling Wolfgang Biowulf in his POV. I corrected that error though.**


	13. Chapter 13

***twitch* WHOOHOO! CHAPTER THIRTEEN! YAYAYAYAYAY! Ahem...sorry... My mom bought a box of 36 chocolate bars and I've kinda gone nuts... *twitch* Milk chocolate...yummy... *smacks self* Sorry! Okay, we continue this story of awesomeness after a slight delay on account of FINALLY finishing my summer reading! In this chapter, we see more of Breach's one place along with some more insight into our characters' minds. Here goes...**

BREACH'S POV

Breach placed a hand on Circe's forehead and frowned a little to herself. The medicine seemed to be easing her symptoms...but she still had a slight fever. 'This isn't good...She's still breaking...Must make it stop completely...'

"I feel much better, Breach..." Circe murmured, her voice heavy with fatigue. "Thank you." Her head lolled to the side. "This room is so gray...I see a lot of gray..."

"Shhh..." Breach whispered, brushing Circe's sweaty locks from her face. "Don't move." 'I won't lose you too! I won't!'

"How is she?" Biowulf's-er-Wolfgang's gravelly voice sounded from the doorway. He was curled up like a perfect guard dog.

'_My_ guard dog...' "Better." She kept a protective hand on Circe's forehead. 'Not broken. Never broken.'

"When will you tell me where we are?" Wolfgang spoke up. He kept asking that same question. He wouldn't stop asking. Why? The answer was obvious. She told him every time...

"We're home." Breach replied for the thousandth time. "I always tell you. We're home."

Wolfgang sighed in exasperation. "What is the name of this place? Where is it?"

"Home." Breach repeated. It was plain enough. Why didn't he understand?

"_Whose woods these are I think I know. _

_His house is in the village though;_

_He will not see me stopping here_

_To watch his woods fill up with snow."_

Circe muttered, her eyes half closed and a dreamy smile on her face.

Breach's eyes flashed affectionately as Circe began reciting her favorite poet's work. She would keep Circe safe. She would make it so that voice could keep saying these poems. She would keep her close.

Meanwhile, Wolfgang left his post by the door and moved so that he was standing next to Circe's bed. He climbed in and curled up. There was plenty of room for him. Circe had a large bed. Breach had made sure to give her the best. Next to the large bed was a fluffy doggy bed. A teddy bear sat untouched to the side along with a black water dish. The whole room was decorated with flowers and stars. Only the best for her friends. Only the best. Always the best...

Breach didn't want to leave them. If she turned her back, they may disappear; but she couldn't avoid what she had to do next. She didn't want another mistake. She didn't want a repeat of the Rex incident. No...this wouldn't be like last time. She'd make sure of that. "I'll be back." She said simply, walking out of the room. She closed the door and locked it. The Evos didn't always listen to words. Locking the door would keep them from attacking. It would keep Circe and Wolfgang safe in her absence. She walked down the road for a few minutes until she saw the familiar stacks of ice cream trucks.

"You came back." A small, scared voice called out from behind the nearest truck. "I knew you'd come. Eventually." The small, blonde girl stepped out from behind the truck and looked up at Breach. "I knew I'd be your favorite again."

"You tried to break Rex." Breach growled, her yellow-green eyes glinting angrily. "You almost ruined him."

"He's not back, is he?" The girl asked, a dangerous look coming to her face.

"No." Breach replied. The girl relaxed. "But there are others." The girl looked murderous. "You won't hurt them, understand?"

The girl stood there, bristling for a few minutes, before replying. "What do they look like?"

"One is a girl with pale skin and black and red hair. She's very sick and probably won't leave her bed for awhile. The other is a large, purple metal wolf with a white mane. They are my friends. They cannot be broken?"

"What about the other one? Where is he?" She persisted.

"Gone." Breach said shortly. "Gone for good." At those words, she felt a tear well up in her eye and trickle down her cheek.

The girl saw this and her eyes grew wide and sad. "Did I do something, Breach? What did I do?"

"Nothing." Breach whispered, choking a little on the lump that was forming in her throat. "Sorry, Lisa."

The girl's eyes widened. "You never call me Lisa!"

"I am now." Breach quickly wiped the stray tears from her eyes and fixed a stern, but no longer hateful glare on Lisa. "You understand now. No hurting my two friends."

Lisa nodded her head eagerly. "I understand! No problem!" She paused for a moment before looking shyly at Breach. "Could you say my name again?"

"Lisa." Breach replied. A smile spread across Lisa's face, the first one in a long time. Breach felt herself smiling a little herself. Poor girl... She needed to get out more... Breach threw a portal and held out a hand to Lisa. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Lisa asked, walking over.

"There's another we need to find." Breach answered, pulling Lisa through the portal with her. "There's one more I need..."

SKALAMANDER'S POV

When he thought of all the chances he had passed up, he wanted to hit himself. So many opportunities. So many times when they were training together. So many words he could have used. Now, it was taking everything he had just to find her again! 'Breach...' That was the only thought that kept him walking. He was going very slowly, one foot in front of the other. He kept hydrated by slashing cacti and drinking the water from within. His gums were swollen and bleeding because of all the needles he had gotten pricked with. He couldn't feel them anymore. He was numb all over. Only his body's mechanical movement and his driving thought kept him alive.

Also fueling his mind was his rage. He knew that Providence had her! He knew that she had gone off to try and get Rex. Providence...Rex... Both needed to die! He grinned with dark excitement when he thought of what he would do to that little human Evo when he found him. He's eradicate him so completely, Breach would never be tormented by his existence again!

His thoughts were interrupted when, once again, he was stopped in his tracks by that awful scrap of metal that was imbedded in his chest. He had tried to pull it out before, but only succeeded in breaking off the outer piece and pushing the sharp end even deeper into his heart. Every breath, every beat of his heart was painful to him. Whether he ignored it or not, he wouldn't last long...

REX'S POV

_They had fallen asleep while watching a movie on the sofa. Now, Rex was just starting to wake up. He could hear her steady breathing. Her larger arms held him securely and warmly while her smaller hands were pressed lightly against his chest. His own arms were wrapped around her middle. Smiling slightly, he held her a little closer and rested his head on top of hers. She breathed a sigh that brushed his neck ever so gently. His eyes were closing...He could feel her snuggling closer..._

Rex's eyes opened. He was hugging his pillow. Grumbling angrily to himself, he put the pillow back under his head and laid back. Another dream? Seriously? He already knew that she had been using him. Why couldn't he just forget it and move on? It hadn't been this bad when he was trying to get over Circe. 'Whatever...' He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

Sadly, sleep didn't want to come to him. Instead, he found himself wondering what could have gone wrong with Breach? He thought back to everything: His first talk with her, bringing her the food, helping her get out, their almost kiss, holding her hand, the locket, the crystal that he had so stupidly dropped... Where had he gone wrong? Where had she gone wrong? Had she been faking it the whole time? Had everything really been a lie? He buried his face in his pillow and let out a groan. He just didn't know what to think anymore...

Later on at briefing, Rex's mind was still on Breach. He nodded his head every now and then, not really listening to anything that was being said. 'She used the locket to get out...but how could she have known that I was gonna give her a locket? Maybe she was planning on getting me to let her go completely?' Unfortunately, the thought made sense. He had actually been considering sneaking her out of the Providence building soon. Had that been her true aim?

"Rex!" Six's voice snapped through his head.

"Huh?" Rex blinked dully.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Six asked angrily.

"Nope!"

Six breathed a sigh. "I'll just keep it simple then: Skalamander has been sighted."

"Huh?" Rex sat up straight immediately. "When? Where?"

"If you had been listening, you would know." Six said, standing up and walking toward the door. "I'll brief you on the way."

WOLFGANG'S POV

"OPEN! UP!" Wolfgang slammed his shoulder into the door. 'Why the heck is this thing locked?' "Okay, here goes..." SLAM! He finally succeeded in knocking the door down. 'About time...' He turned back to Circe. "How are you holding up?"

"_My little horse must think it queer_

_To stop without a farmhouse near _

_Between the woods and frozen lake _

_The darkest evening of the year."_

Circe was mumbling to herself, turning over and shivering a little.

Wolfgang's ears flicked nervously. 'She may need more medicine...Where did Breach put it?' He looked around and sniffed the air. If his face had been able, he would have pulled his lips back in a grimace. He just couldn't get past that awful smell! He shook his head to clear it. 'I'd better look around...' He glanced back at Circe, hesitant to leave her alone. 'If this is Breach's place, she will be safe!' He tried to convince himself as he set the door back up and bolted toward the outside.

He shuddered a little to himself at the scene that greeted him. There was no color! Everything was gray. True, until he became an Evo, he himself had been color blind. Still, even as a normal dog, he would have been able to tell the difference! The different shades of black, white, and gray that greeted the color blind eyes were just as informative as color itself! Here, there was no variety! It was as if the whole area had decayed as a whole and was only a ghost. He took a deep whiff of the air, trying to smell something other than nothingness. There was...himself...Circe...a few stray Evos...dust...a tiny bit of blood somewhere... Sniff. Mold was growing from some of the buildings on the outskirts.

'Outskirts?' Wolfgang started to walk hesitantly down the road. 'Outskirts...' He knew that the town ended. What confused him was that he couldn't smell or sense an end to the land itself. It was as if this place was endless. 'Impossible!' He broke into a run, bolting down the road as fast as his legs could carry him.

'There has to be an end to this place.' He rounded a corner. 'What is this place anyway?' He jumped over an angry looking Evo. 'Why did Breach bring us here?' He kicked up some dust as he landed. 'What happened to her anyway?' He was so involved in his thoughts, he almost didn't see the sudden drop. Noticing just in time to skid to a sudden halt, Wolfgang looked over the edge.

'Nothing...' He stared out into the abyss. 'This place...is surrounded by...nothing...' White, scentless smoke curled and drifted in the distance. Its smell was just like that of the land he stood on. Hollow. Nothing. Empty.

'There is no wind...no rain...no earth...no fire...nothing...' Wolfgang threw back his head and let out a horrified howl, which echoed through the desolate town and faded into the void.

CIRCE'S POV

Circe could just barely hear the howl that echoed through the empty town. She was hardly aware of anything outside her own bed. The medicine Breach had given her had taken away the pain, but not the sickness. She could feel herself fading. All of her effort was going into staying conscious.

"_He gives the harness bells a shake _

_To ask if there is some mistake._

_The only other sound's the sweep_

_Of easy wind and downy flake."_

Part of her wanted to just slip away into blissful unknowing, to just disappear for awhile. The other part of her knew that she wasn't likely to wake up again once she drifted off. She knew that she was still needed. Wolfgang needed her. Breach especially needed her. She knew that much... Dying would just cause more pain, and she couldn't afford to go just yet...

"_The woods are lovely, dark, and deep._

_But I have promises to keep,_

_And miles to go before I sleep..._

_And miles to go...before I...sleep..."_

**OH YEAH! THIS IS AWESOME! Er...sorry... Anyway, Lisa is the name I decided to give the girl in Breach's dimension of horrors. I hadn't planned on putting her in but, well, the story told me to and I had to obey! Any author knows that the story controls the writer, not the other way around! Something else that gets me is how well Stopping By Woods on a Snowy Evening went with Circe's POV at the end. I hadn't even planned on that! I was just having her recite another favorite poem of mine (I like Robert Frost) and it clicked perfectly! YAY! I really think that Circe is the type to like Robert Frost so I think I'll keep that theme till the end. ^_^ ...Chocolate wrapper empty... *twitch* I'm not addicted to chocolate! I swear! I can stop any time I want to! *twitch* ...I just don't want to... Gimme shiny reviews! Flames will be converted into milk and used to drown White! *twitch* Chocolate...**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am tired, my head is pounding, my eyes are drooping, I'm out of chocolate, and I have an urge to write another chapter. Go figure! Well, in this chapter we see Rex's confrontation with Skalamander plus some more interactions with Breach and Lisa. Don't feel like writing a big summary so enjoy!**

REX'S POV

Rex stared out the window, not seeing the clouds as they passed by. His mind was on where they were going. Would Skalamander know anything about what happened to Breach? What would happen when they found him? Would they just take him back to Providence and put him in a cage like what had happened to Breach? Would he try to fight? Where was the rest of the Pack? The questions were buzzing in his head so much, he didn't notice Six's wish to talk with him until the green ninja actually walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We have a half an hour." Six muttered softly. "If you want to talk, now's probably the best time." He spoke in that same emotionless, business-like voice. Still, Rex could detect the subtle change of tone that signaled that there was an actual heart hidden in there somewhere.

"I'm so confused." He sighed. "I just...the way I felt about Breach...I can't describe it. It's like how I felt for Circe...just...more, you know?"

Six nodded his head once. "Yes. I know."

"And...I just can't believe what White said about her."

"Then don't."

Rex gaped at Six. "What?"

"Anyone who believes everything White says is an idiot and deserves what he gets. He uses people and only tells the side of the story that works to his favor. Wait and judge only when you know everything." Six stopped then. It seemed that he himself was stunned at the amount of words he had just spoken at once.

Rex felt a slight smile coming onto his features. "Thanks, Six." There was a pause. "So...what's new with you and Holiday?"

Silence.

"Well?"

"We're almost there. You'd better get ready." Six stood up and walked off to get his hover board ready. Rex watched him, his smile turning into a devious grin.

"Did you tell her yet?"

"Tell her what?"

"Don't play dumb, Six. We both know what I'm talking about." Rex leaned back in his seat and smirked. "Have we forgotten what was written in your diary- Oh sorry!" He put a hand over his mouth in a mock "Oops!" gesture. "I mean your _schedule_."

For a split second, Rex could swear that Six's eyebrow twitched. "Remember what I said about that." He muttered in a dangerous voice.

"Okay." Rex put his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. "Fine. I won't tell you what she said about you the other day?"

Six turned his head and stared for a moment before going back to his hover board.

"Yep." Rex continued. "Never knew she could use so many words to describe one thing." He could feel Six's wish to ask what she had said. It was so obvious, it was nearly tangible. This was fun! "Ah well...seeing as you left your schedule on the desk when we left..."

"Wait, what?" Six spun around.

"Oh look! We're here! I'll go first!" Rex opened the hatch and jumped out, laughing a little to himself.

The scene he jumped into sobered him up completely, however. The first thing he saw was a familiar large, green form sprawled out on the hot desert sands. Landing carefully, he rushed over. It was Skalamander. Judging by the unnatural positions of his four legs, the lizard Evo had fallen while walking. His crooked head was bent at an angle that would _surely_ cause a neck cramp when (if...) he woke up. His mouth was wide and open. There was no drool coming out. His mouth was as dry as sandpaper. His right hand was on the sand and was holding something. Rex didn't bother with that. Instead, he attempted to wake up his old enemy. "Skalamander?" He whispered cautiously.

Six appeared at his side with a bucket of water. "Try and wake him with this."

"Thanks!" Rex took the water and began to slowly pour it over Skalamander's face. He made sure that most of it landing on the reptile's dry tongue and his closed eyelids. He saw Skalamander's tongue flicker at the moisture. 'This is good...or bad...not sure yet...'

Skalamander's eyes flickered open slowly. "Ugh..." He blinked blearily at Rex for a few minutes. It seemed to take years for him to completely realize where he was. Once he did, his eyes snapped wide open and Rex had to jump back to dodge his crystal club.

"Whoa! Easy, Skalamander! I just wanna-" He dived to the side, narrowly avoiding a flurry of sharp green shards. "I just wanna talk!" He finished.

"WHERE'S BREACH?" Skalamander howled. Rex could tell by his voice that the lizard Evo was in severe pain. At the same time, he felt a sinking feeling in his chest. If Skalamander didn't know...where could she be?

"I don't know, Skalamander! She's missing! That's what I wanna-" Dodge. "-talk to you about! Maybe we can-" Dive. "-help each other out here!"

"YOU'RE NO FRIEND TO BREACH!" Skalamander roared, swinging his crystal club again.

Rex faintly wondered why Six wasn't jumping in. He glanced over toward where Six was standing. 'Maybe he's really letting me have a shot here...' Duck. 'I'd better use it...' "Skalamander! Breach was held in Providence for awhile but-"

"I KNEW IT!" Skalamander charged toward Rex, his eyes filled with agony and fury. "GIVE HER BACK!"

"WAIT!" Rex created his Boogie Pack and flew up. "Listen! She's gone! She escaped!"

Skalamander looked up at him, growling quietly. "You're lying!"

"What reason do I have to lie?" Rex called down. "I want to know what happened to her just as much as you do!"

"Why?" Skalamander snarled, flinching slightly at the same time.

"Will you not attack me when I come down?"

Skalamander hesitated for a long while before slowly nodding his head. "Fine, but talk quick. I don't want to waste more time than I have to!"

"You and me both." Rex muttered, coming to a landing in front of the reptile. Six was nowhere to be seen.

…...

SKALAMANDER'S POV

Skalamander watched Rex warily as he approached. Despite his act, he knew that Rex could easily kill him. He'd have to play his cards carefully. 'Did he see I'm injured?' He wondered silently to himself. If Rex attacked, he was prepared to fight to the death. He clenched his fist around the crystal. 'But I won't die today...'

"Where should I start?" Rex asked.

"At the beginning." Skalamander answered.

For the next few minutes, Rex told Skalamander about Breach's alternate dimension. Skalamander didn't want to believe that Breach would ever feel the need to create another dimension to fight her loneliness. 'We were always with her...' He thought defiantly. As he listened to Rex's description, however, he began to realize how much it made sense. During the past year, he and Biowulf had been completely absorbed in their training. They had become soldiers. They had stopped concerning themselves with their feelings and the feelings of others. How many days had Skalamander turned down an offer to hang out with Breach so he could go on a mission or train more? Breach's isolation...her sadness...her obsession with Rex... 'Is it all our fault?'

Then, Rex started talking about her time with Providence. Skalamander couldn't suppress his hisses of rage as he learned about the conditions she had been forced to live in. 'All in pursuing him...' Still, he grudgingly admitted to himself that Rex wasn't lying about how he had taken care of her. Skalamander could smell a lie from a mile away, and this wasn't one. When Rex talked about his intimate contact with Breach, Skalamander felt stab after stab in his heart, and not from the shard of metal! At the same time, he looked into Rex's reddish brown eyes. That look...it was familiar... Where had he seen it before?

Finally, Rex told him about how Breach disappeared. Skalamander's look of worry changed to one of fury when he heard White's explanation. "Breach would never do that!" He snapped sharply.

Rex looked down at the ground for a moment before nodding his head thoughtfully. "I know." He said in a quiet, thoughtful voice. He turned his gaze back to Skalamander. "Somehow, I know." He smiled a soft, distant smile. "Something in your voice tells me I'm right."

Skalamander was silent. 'I wonder...' He stared down at Providence's great weapon. The most powerful Evo in the world. The cause of Breach's infatuation. His worst enemy. 'That look on his face...' He gazed fixedly into those eyes. 'It's...the same...' He felt his heart sink in defeat. 'It's...greater than mine...'

Rex looked back up at him. "Skalamander, will you help me look for Breach? I know you care for her. I can tell! Can't we put our differences aside for this?" He blinked rapidly, as if fighting tears. "I couldn't stand it if anything happened to her..."

Skalamander closed his eyes dejectedly. Rex was right. They'd need to help each other if they wanted to find the girl that they both loved. He slowly opened his eyes again. He opened his mouth to reply. No sound came.

'Why is my vision blurry...?'

He could feel himself falling to his knees.

'What's going on?'

A familiar pair of large, cool hands wrapped around him. He felt an odd sensation, like being sucked into a vacuum. He couldn't speak. He could only feel.

'...Breach?'

…...

BREACH'S POV

"Stay close, Lisa." Breach murmured, peeking around a corner. "Don't let yourself be seen until you have to."

Lisa nodded fervently and drew closer to Breach. She could defend herself if she needed to, but that didn't stop Breach from holding a larger hand protectively between her and the distant Rex. "Are we taking him back?" She whispered, her voice tinged with foreboding.

"No." Breach replied, her eyes glittering with anger and sadness. "We're here for Skalamander. We just need to wait until he and Rex are far enough away from each other. I wish I'd found him sooner... This is annoying..." She wanted Skalamander to come back with her. She, Circe, Wolfgang, Skalamander, and Lisa would stay in her special place. They'd never know worry, sadness, anger, hate. 'Heartbreak...' Breach scrunched her eyes shut, trying to block out that thought.

"They're just talking right now." Lisa informed her.

Why did _he_ have to be here? She had just wanted to find her friend so that they could all leave the world forever. Why did he have to complicate things?

"He's falling!"

Breach's head snapped up. She saw Rex jumping back from a collapsing Skalamander. His mouth was hanging open as if he was cut off while speaking. His scales were growing pale. 'No!' Any doubts she had had about Rex vanished in a heartbeat. All she saw was Skalamander falling and Rex jumping back and standing there. With a scream of rage, she jumped through a portal.

She came out right next to Skalamander. She didn't stay long enough to let Rex try to trick her again. She just put her arms around her friend and disappeared again, ignoring the look of shock that crossed Rex's face as she vanished from his sight forever.

She appeared in Circe's room. Wolfgang was gone. Where was he? "Lisa! Go look for Wolfgang, okay? You remember what I told you about him?"

Lisa smiled eagerly. "I'll find him!" Breach started to talk but Lisa held up her hand. "I won't hurt him!" She ran out the door.

Breach, with some difficulty, managed to get Skalamander onto a large mattress she had set out for him. "Steady, Skalamander. No one will hurt you anymore." She crooned soothingly before turning toward Circe's bed.

Circe was looking even worse than usual. She was still reciting poetry, but more out of muscle memory than anything else. Breach leaned close to listen, placing a hand on the siren Evo's forehead.

"_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And will suffice."_

**I'm LOVING the Frost poetry theme I got going here! This Robert Frost beauty is called Fire and Ice. Well, I'm recovering from a cold but this chapter did a lot to perk me up! Hope it didn't suck just because my brain is fuzzy... Oh! News flash: NEW EPISODE ON THE 17TH! YES! FINALLY! Sorry, just had to get that out. Breach and I like lots of shiny reviews. Flames are turned to milk and used to drown White. If you don't know that by now, I can't do much to help you! Here's a quick back story about Six's "schedule": My friend and I like roleplaying and we decided that Six probably has a journal that tells of his feelings for Holiday. He's a sap on the inside. We ALL know that! Now, we already knew that Six would NEVER call it a diary, but he's not the type to even admit to it being a journal. Therefore, we figured he'd just say that the book was his "schedule". It seems pretty in-character for him. Don't worry. The "schedule" will be returning in later chapters! ^_^ Solora out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope you guys appreciate how much I love you all. I specifically promised myself that I wouldn't watch the new episode of Generator Rex until I finished chapter 15. Just so you know that I DO want to finish this story! And I WILL go through to the end! Promise! Thanks for helping me along with your reviews. They REALLY help. Well, here's chapter 15.**

REX'S POV

"Ya know, chief. I think you're about to dig a ditch in the floor." Bobo was watching Rex pace back and forth in front of the bed. "You've been at it for at least an hour. C'mon, let's run a few laps in the Zoo." Rex said nothing. "Wanna break out? We haven't busted out once since..." Bobo trailed off awkwardly. "Well, we haven't done it in awhile! Want me to invite Noah?"

"Hn..."

"I'll take that as a yes. Be right back!" Bobo jumped down off the chair and ran out the door.

Rex glanced at the door where Bobo had left. 'Maybe seeing Noah would do me some good...'

It felt like mere seconds before Bobo came in dragging Noah by the wrist. Noah's hair was messed up and his jacket was on backward. "Whassgoinon...?"

Rex snapped out of his daze long enough to give Bobo a withering look. "You dragged him out of bed?"

Bobo shrugged. "Hey. You actually showed sign of life for a millisecond. I wasn't gonna lose that!"

Rex grinned sheepishly. "I guess I have kinda been out of it, huh?" Both Bobo and Noah gave him "Well, duh!" looks. He chuckled a little and sat down on the bed. "I guess you're right. I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"Well let's talk about it." Noah murmured, rubbing the last traces of sleep out of his eyes and sitting down on the bed with Rex. His hair was still ruffled as was his coat but he didn't seem to notice. "What's on your mind?"

"Breach can use her portals again. _That's_ how she got out." Rex's eyes stared blankly ahead. "I knew that White hadn't killed her. Six would have told me if he had. I also knew that he would never have released her on purpose unless she was sure to obey him, which is near impossible for someone like her."

"Chief."

Rex looked up. "Huh?" It took him a minute to realize that he had started pacing again. "Eh...right..." He moved over to a chair and sat down. "Anyway, she wouldn't have just been released. Therefore, escape is the only possible option, and why would she leave without saying goodbye?" He closed his eyes. "That's why I believed White. Why else would she have left?"

"Did you consider that White might have told her something to turn her against you?"

"What could he have said? I mean, she's smart enough to not trust anything he'd say to her." He ran a hand absentmindedly through his hair. "But...that look she gave me when she took Skalamander away..." His heart still froze at the thought. "She...seemed to really hate me."

"Well, nothing's gonna get better by moping." Noah muttered, putting a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Why don't we talk about something else for now, and think about Breach later."

Rex smiled weakly but said nothing.

"Hey." Noah gave Rex a gentle punch on the arm. "I know you better than this, and I think I can tell from what I saw of Breach that this whole mess will get better. You'll see." He grinned encouragingly. "I know! Tell me about your devious little plan."

"Which one?" Rex sighed, still not really into the conversation. "I got about thirty-one in the works right now."

"The one with Six's diary er, journal um, _schedule_! Right, that's what he's calling it."

Rex's eyes took on a slight hint of their old evil excitement. "Ah...that one..."

…...

WOLFGANG'S POV

Wolfgang didn't know how long he had been, literally, staring into space. All he knew was that the silence was suddenly broken by the sound of a voice.

"Wolfgang?" He lifted his head and turned toward the source of the sound. It was a little girl, no more than seven. She had large, sad eyes, a sickly tone to her skin, hair that was like old straw, and a dusty dress.

"That's me." He growled gruffly, getting down on all fours and walking over, hoping that he wouldn't scare her. "Who are you?"

"Lisa. Breach asked me to find you. She just found your friend, Skalamander. He's in pretty bad shape."

Wolfgang's heart spiked. "Skalamander?" 'How bad is he?' He didn't dare ask.

"Yes. Want to go back?"

"Of course." He started to walk down the road before glancing hesitantly at Lisa. "Would you like a ride? I run very fast."

"Sure!" Wolfgang waited for Lisa to climb on his back and get a firm grip on his furry mane before taking off down the road.

He slowed down as he approached the hospital building. He was only able to recognize where he was by the scent of his friends within. He had only been able to find his way back through visual memory. 'Will I ever be able to track again? Not likely if we stay here...' He felt Lisa slide from his back once he stopped. He was surprised to see an excited smile on her face.

"That was amazing! I rode horses with my daddy back before I became an Evo, but riding you was even better!" Her dim eyes glittered with childlike giddiness.

Wolfgang's eyes widened slightly. 'An Evo? Well, that would explain why she wasn't scared of me...' He quietly inhaled her scent. Unlike the nothingness around him, there was a very faint trace of a real smell to her. He was relieved. At least this girl wasn't an illusion, like this place was... "You're welcome." He said aloud, nodding his head politely. "Let's go inside."

He entered the hospital room to a very sad sight. Circe was in bed, babbling poems in a half-asleep state as she had been doing when Wolfgang left. On a huge mattress on the floor was Skalamander. His hide was covered in cuts and his breathing was uneven and raspy. Breach was fast asleep, half on the floor and half on Circe's bed. 'Poor child is exhausted...' He padded over and lightly nuzzled Breach's black hair. Circe let out a raspy, deep, horrible sounding cough.

"_They leave us so...to the way we took...  
As...two in whom...them were proved...mistaken..."  
_

Circe paused as a violent shudder passed through her body. Wolfgang looked around for the medicine. "Lisa, where is the medicine Breach used?" Lisa pointed to a cabinet.

"_That we sit...sometimes in the...wayside nook...  
With mischievous...vagrant...seraphic look..."  
_

Wolfgang tried and failed to pick up the needle Lisa was indicating. "Could you...?" Lisa nodded, picking up the liquid-filled plastic dagger and walked over to Circe, injecting it into her arm.

"Don't worry." Lisa said as Wolfgang let out a worried snarl. "Breach taught me a lot."

Wolfgang nodded and looked down at Circe, who was starting to drift off. The drug was having its effect already.

"_And try...if we cannot...feel...forsaken..." _

…...

SKALAMANDER'S POV

Where is the sun? The only light is a flickering red bulb...bright red... It's pretty. Maybe if he went for a closer look...

ZAP

Jolting pain shoots through his body. What was that? The scarlet glow goes out. Where-

Blinding white light floods the area, revealing a long, gray hallway. He's running...running... His green, hide-covered feet are going as fast as possible. He stumbles. He falls. He tries to break the fall but his one hand is completely useless and his crystal arm only serves to deliver a blow to his askew head as he lands.

The gray walls begin to writhe and shake. He can hear screams...awful, awful screams of fear. He sees human faces contorting with horror.

"What is that thing?"

"Don't hurt me!"

"Get away!"

BANG! BANG!

The ear-splitting sound of gunfire shatters his eardrums. He howls in pain. The faces fade to blackness.

The blackness slowly dissipates, like smoke being sucked through an open window. Slowly, he realizes that he is surrounded by terrible creatures. They all have ugly, wrinkled, green skin. Bloodshot eyes. Green clubs, daggers, swords. Each image is distorted, demented, strange. Reptilian jaws snap at him from all sides. He raises his crystalline arm in self defense...and the monsters do the same. A quick gleam of light flashes in front of one.

Mirrors...they're all...mirrors...they're all...him...

"GO AWAY!" His voice echoes all around the room, sending his voice to different places. Every time the noise bounces off the cold glass walls, it changes. It becomes more demented. It becomes more...evil.

"Go away!"

"Go away..."

"Gooo Awaaaaay..."

"gOoo aWaaAyY..."

"GoOo AaAwWAaaaaAayyY..."

His head is buzzing...a thousand wasps are in his mind... He swings his club. He wants them gone! Crystal hits glass. The mirrors shatter. He starts to run again. There are sharp rocks under his feet but his thick skin keeps them from hurting. If he can just get far enough... Someone's following him!

A warm, soft, invisible hand touches his shoulder. He falls to the ground. His skin...it's melting away... Crystals are falling like rain.

Clink. Clink. Clink.

He cowers. Covers his head with his hands... Two hands...

'What?'

He opens his eyes. He puts his hands in front of his face, his soft, pink, five-fingered, human hands. He hesitantly brings these hands to his face. His face is soft too! He runs his fingers through his hair. Hair! He has hair! He trails his hands slowly over his chest, shoulders, legs, and back to his face again. 'Human...' He stands up.

Almost immediately, he collapses again. His legs are weak. He's forgotten how to use them. More pain. The crystals are cutting into his fragile flesh. Sounds are surrounding him once more. More monsters... Growls...snarls...howls... He stands up. He'll fight them...

With what?

He can't fight! He is helpless! Terrified, he turns on his heel and began to run. He can hear the beasts pursuing. He can't run fast enough. He is too weak...

Too soft...

Too fragile...

Too...human...

He hears death cries and screeches behind him. Something killed his pursuers. Who? What? He trips and falls. He can't get up. He can't move... He...

Warm arms wrap around him. "Shhh...It's okay..." A soft, soothing, feminine voice croons.

He buries his face in the crook of the girl's neck, grateful for someone who will help him. The warm hands start to grow cooler. Two more hands bring him even closer, rocking him back and forth comfortingly. He looks up to see who it is. His eyes meet two orbs of lime green.

"Breach!"

…...

BREACH'S POV

Breach woke up with a start as Wolfgang's clawed hand tenderly nudged her shoulder. "Huh?" She looked up at her friend, blinking blearily. "You're back...Hi..."

"He's awake." Wolfgang whispered, backing away and giving Breach room to stretch her four arms.

"Did he say anything?" Breach got to her feet and turned toward Skalamander. His jaws were opening and closing. It looked like he was having a panic attack or something! She ran over and put a large hand on his side. "Skalamander! Calm down!"

Skalamander turned toward Breach. There was a wild look in his eye that slightly scared her. "Rex!" He growled, his voice laced with desperation. "Where's Rex?"

"You're safe now." 'He must have had a nightmare...' "He can't hurt you now. I'm only sorry I didn't get there sooner."

"Hurt me?" Skalamander shook his head in agitation. "No...no...we were...talking...he wanted me to help find..." His gaze snapped back on Breach. "Breach! I found you!" His crazed look was overruled by a flood of happy tears. "Thank goodness!" His expression turned crazed again. "But where's Rex! We need him! He needs you! I need to ask..." He groaned and fell back on the mattress.

"Skalamander!" Breach rushed to his side. 'Rex didn't hurt him?' "What happened to you?"

"Explosion...Van Kleiss...dead...metal...lodged...heart..." He panted, drool flooding out of his wide mouth.

"We need to get it out!"

"No time. Take me to Rex." Skalamander forced himself to his feet. "I need to see Rex. You need to see Rex. Make a portal. Take us. Now!"

"Skalamander! Just wait! We need to-" Breach started.

"No time!" Skalamander retorted. "We go! Now!" He stumbled off the mattress. "Now or I'll walk there! I'll walk all the way!"

Breach turned her panicked gaze toward Wolfgang. "What are we going to do?" Skalamander would kill himself at this rate. She was shocked to see a slightly misty, contemplating look on the dog Evo's face. "Wolfgang?"

"Why don't we all go?" Wolfgang muttered, turning his red eyes toward Breach.

"What? No! We can't go there! Rex is-"

"Rex is what Skalamander needs now."

Breach took a deep, shuddering breath. "Fine...I'll take him..."

"No. All of us." Wolfgang said firmly.

'No...they leave...I lose them...can't...let them...go...' "No. You stay here." She made a portal. "Come on, Skalamander." Wolfgang's paw grabbed her shoulder and yanked her back.

"Breach, this place is a prison. Nothing more. All of us are leaving and none of us are coming back."

"But-"

"We are the Pack. We stick together and we live in the real world." Wolfgang's fiery eyes blazed. "We'll follow you anyway, so don't try arguing. Let's all go now! Skalamander is running out of time."

"But..." Breach could tell by the sound of Wolfgang's voice that she wouldn't win this argument. Still... "I don't want to lose you too. If you're here, I won't lose you."

Wolfgang's gaze softened. "Breach, you forget that dogs are loyal creatures." It was almost as if he was smiling through his metal muzzle. "I swear to stay by your side for as long as you need me." He turned toward Circe. "And I'm sure that Circe would say the same if she was coherent. Besides, she needs a real vet. If you keep her here, she'll die."

Breach felt her heart leap fearfully. 'Die...Circe...die...?' She felt her resolve hardening. "Alright. All of us then." She turned back toward the portal. "Remember, you swore!"

"I'll remember." Wolfgang said consolingly as he picked up Circe. "What about Lisa?"

Breach blinked in surprise. 'He's right...what about Lisa?' She turned her yellow-emerald gaze on the little girl. "What do you want to do, Lisa?"

"I want to go with you!" Lisa replied immediately. "If you're leaving for good, I want to go! I don't want to be all alone like I was when you left."

Breach felt a stab of guilt. 'I have caused her a lot of pain...' "Alright, Lisa. Come up here with me." Lisa ran over and stood solemnly at her side. "Skalamander."

Skalamander turned toward her, his eyes wide and hopeful. "To Rex?"

"Yes, Skalamander..." Breach muttered, secretly wishing she was able to send Skalamander to Rex alone in good conscience. Sadly, there was no avoiding it. She'd have to see him again... "To Rex..."

**Dude...that dream scene shocked even me! It was either really good or really bad. You tell me! I was trying to make it seem...confusing and realistic, like dreams usually are. Anyway, DUN DUN DUN! Breach is going to Rex now! DUN DUN! Are you on the edge of your seat? I hope so! This Robert Frost poem is called In Neglect. I'll try to update soon! Flames turn to milk to drown White and reviews are shiny love! OFF TO WATCH THE EPISODE! YES!**


	16. Chapter 16

**SDRUS is back! I was hit by the giant mallet of inspiration and had to write another chapter! I hope ya'll haven't been ticked off at the lack of Brex moments in the past few chapters. It's just...I can't have a ton of straight romance in every chapter. You know? It's different if it's a oneshot or a drabble but an actual story needs plot mixed in with the romance, otherwise I'd get bored and stop writing. Don't worry. I promise that your patience will be rewarded with big pink and blue fluffy bunnies! ^_^ Anyway, here we go again!**

REX'S POV

"Nice doggy...nice doggy..." Rex muttered, backing away nervously as the trio of fierce canine Evos closed in around him. His Bios were at an all-time low and Six had already been knocked out. "Okay, I really don't wanna hurt you guys! I'm not one for animal abuse!"

The one on Rex's left, a big, dirt-brown, Warg-like creature with amber eyes, huge teeth, feral black spots, and giant claws snarled, showing that it wasn't amused.

"Good boy...Good boy..." Rex tried to keep his voice from cracking as his eyes darted to each Evo in turn. The one on his right, a lean, slick, silver coyote-like creature with a long, whip-like tail and black stripes running down its back snapped angrily. Its blue eyes flashed and its teeth reflected the sunlight like pearls. "Er...Good girl?"

"Rex? Are you okay?" Holiday's voice blared through his earpiece.

"Eh...I could be better..." He replied, keeping his eye on the Evo that was approaching his front. This one was clearly the leader. It had an air of dominance and intelligence about it that told Rex that he'd have to be careful. Even without that aura, the beast was pretty scary looking on its own. It was taller than its two companions and had the appearance of a giant wolf...except for a few differences. Its front legs were long, lean, and made completely out of white bone, as was the left side of his face...and a couple patches of his body on his sides, spine, ribs, and tail. The parts of his body that weren't showing his skeleton were covered with bright flame-colored fur. His eyes were like two black holes: no whites, no irises, just blackness!

"Don't worry! We're sending backup! They'll be at your location within five minutes! Can you hold your own till then?"

"Uh...can't say...I don't think these guys like to play fetch..." The leader growled deeply, confirming his suspicions. Rex groaned to himself as he switched off the mic. No need for Holiday to hear him being mauled... 'Come on...' He tried to morph his arm into his giant sword. 'Come on, Bios...come on...' Nothing. "Listen, guys...can't we talk about this?" He ventured.

"No talk..." A deep, guttural growl vibrated from the throat of the brown Warg Evo.

'Okay...at least one of them understands me... Maybe I have a shot...' "Look, we're all Evos here, right?" The silver coyote made an intimidating hissing noise.

"You humans..." Her thin, almost serpentine voice slid into Rex's ears. "You humans are all the same...you abandon us and abuse us when we're weak...and you kill us when we're strong..."

"Listen! I came to stop you guys from attacking the people here! If I had it my way, I wouldn't have delivered a blow! Why don't you let me cure you? You can become...whatever you were before!"

"Don't try to trick us, human." The leader barked. His voice sounded like two boulders being rubbed together. "We've fallen prey to your race too many times. They took our father. Then they took our mother. Then we nearly starved. Your kin beat us, threw rocks at us, tied loud cans to our feet. Then, they took our brother from under our noses. Then, the day came when we were full of rage. We became strong. We killed our attackers, as we will now kill you."

"If you kill me, you'll only have to deal with more humans trying to hurt you!" Rex shouted desperately, trying as he did so to make his Boogie Pack. 'STUPID BIOS!' "If you just make peace with me, I can help you!"

"I grow tired of your lies!" The Warg snapped impatiently. He turned his head toward the leader who nodded. The Warg bared his fangs and barreled forward. Rex tried to run but was cut off by the coyote's whip of a tail. It smacked him into a wall. His head hit stone. He felt hot breath on his face. Then blackness clouded his mind and he knew no more.

…...

BREACH'S POV

Breach had teleported them further away from the Providence base. They were hidden in an old abandoned shed that sat by the basketball court. She wasn't ready to face Rex just yet. Besides, there was no telling what alarm systems would go off if they suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of the base. Knowing White Knight's crazy paranoia, he'd probably nuke the place. She'd have to be careful with this...

"When are we going?" Skalamander asked for the twentieth time. He had been in a state of on and off delirium ever since they got there. Between moments of unconsciousness, he alternated between asking for Rex and begging for Breach. At one point, Breach had tried to investigate the metal shrapnel that was lodged in Skalamander's heart. His thick hide had already healed over and the place where the tiny metal thorn had pierced him was indiscernible. As far as she could tell, there was no way of extracting it.

"Soon." Breach replied patiently for the twentieth time. "Just wait."

"Good...soon...I see red light...the hand comes next..." He zonked out again, still mumbling to himself.

"He isn't looking so good, Breach." Wolfgang muttered, shaking his head. "He's even worse than Circe. I give him three days at the most."

"We won't be here that long, Wolfgang." Breach turned her gaze back toward the basketball court. "I'm waiting for someone."

"Who?"

"Noah. He's Rex's best friend. He's also allowed into Providence. He'll be able to help us if we can just convince him."

"Oh, I can convince him if you need!" Lisa smiled deviously.

"No, Lisa." Breach said sternly. "I told you already: We need to stop scaring people."

"Kay..." Lisa pouted but didn't protest.

'Didn't realize I had that effect on her over the past year...' Breach felt another lurch in her stomach as she looked at the still-broken child. 'I broke her...so I need to fix her...' She thought to herself. 'But how?'

"There he is." Wolfgang pointed a clawed finger toward the court. Breach turned to see the familiar blonde boy dribbling a basketball onto the court.

"I'll go first. You guys stay hidden. We don't want to frighten him off." Wolfgang and Lisa nodded and Breach walked out toward the court. "Noah!"

Noah's eyes flashed nervously as she entered his line of vision, but he didn't run. That was a good sign... "Wh-What are you d-doing here?" He stuttered.

"I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry." Breach held up her hands in a peaceful gesture. "I want to talk to you."

Noah relaxed a little but his eyes were still suspicious. "About what?"

"Rex." Breach replied simply. "I need to see him. Can you help me with that?"

Noah's expression changed to one of anger. "Why would you want to do that? You already broke the guy's heart! Can't you leave well enough alone?"

A hot, boiling sensation seemed to well up in Breach's chest. She clenched the fists of her smaller hands. She scrunched her eyes shut and replied through gritted teeth. "He was spying on me for White Knight. I'm only here for a friend."

"What are you talking about?" Noah's voice was still angry, but slightly confused. "Rex said White said you tricked him so you could escape."

"No I didn't!" Breach's eyes snapped open. "I would never have hurt Rex like that! Ever!" She took a deep breath before continuing. "The recording...the one the guard dropped...it recorded thirty days...White talked. He talked about how Rex spied on me. He said things...things that only Rex knew. Things we talked about and didn't tell anyone. Things he couldn't have known about. They don't keep cameras there. Rex told me. Or was he lying about that too...?" She shook her head to clear it. "Look, I'm only here because Skalamander wants to see him. Could you please bring him? Skalamander doesn't have much time."

While Breach talked, Noah's expression changed from anger, to confusion, to deep thought, finally settling on wide-eyed realization. "So...the recording...but you thought...and Rex said..." His head shot up at her next statement. "Skalamander! Yeah, Rex told me that he was talking to Skalamander when you swooped in last time. Skalamander fell when he...so then you..." He stared blankly at Breach for a few seconds before slapping his forehead. "Of course! It all makes sense now!"

"What does?" Breach asked impatiently.

Noah smiled calmly and shook his head. "Nah, you gotta talk to Rex. I'm not gonna be the middle-man here. First thing's first. Where's Skalamander?"

"In the bushes." Breach replied, her mind still racing. What was Noah talking about? What did he know? She wanted to pry him for answers but knew that Skalamander had to come first. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she followed Noah toward where the rest of the Pack was waiting.

…...

HOLIDAY'S POV

"Rex? Rex!" Holiday called into the mic, her voice starting to gain an edge of panic. Why had he turned off the mic? Did something happen? 'Stay calm, Holiday. You need to remain calm.' She reminded herself, slowly easing herself into a seated position. There wasn't anything to do at the moment except wait for Rex and Six to come back.

That was the one thing she hated most about her job: The waiting. Since she was the doctor, she was always the first to care and the last to know anything. She was hardly sent out onto the battlefield, despite her obvious expertise. All she could do was sit at Providence, watching Rex's Bios go up and down and feeling her pulse react in a similar fashion. She listened through her earpiece to Six and Rex's voices as they fought miles, sometimes states away from where she stood. If one of them was injured, she'd wait in the office like a good little doctor until they finally came under her jurisdiction. She'd patch them up and give them a pat on the back before enduring the same cycle all over again.

Now, she was putting up with her least favorite part of that painful circle of events: Silence. When there was silence, she could never tell what was going on. Most of the time, what her mind came up with to fill the possible reasons for the silence was much worse than when she heard the battle itself raging in her ear. Here she was now, feeling more awful visions coming to mind as she worried and wondered. Six had been silent for a long time, but at least she knew why! Now Rex was giving no reply. What had happened? Were they okay?

She closed her eyes and attempted to meditate. She wouldn't help anyone by panicking. 'I just need to occupy my mind for the moment...that's all...Let's see...' Her eyes darted back and forth before falling on a little black book that sat on the table near Rex's Bio charts. 'What's this?" She walked over and picked up the book. 'Hm...did Rex leave this here?' She opened it to the first page.

_Property of Agent Six_

'Six?' She flipped to page one. 'What's this?'

"_Where does this ongoing tide end?_

_When does the turquoise water kiss the golden sand?_

_A ship of worn wood begins to sink._

_Where does its dock lie?"_

'Is this a poem? By _Six?_'

"_My eyes fall on fields of shaded green._

_Why can I not look away?_

_Why does this ever changing glade keep the waves at bay?_

_The ship grows ever more weary."_

Holiday didn't normally read free-verse, but she couldn't help but feel drawn into the words that were scrawled in Six's crisp hand writing.

"_The softest sea breeze touches my cheek,_

_Never close enough...always out of reach..._

_I cannot move my hand to meet it,_

_To caress the gentle source of my serenity."_

'This is beautiful...'

"_A feathery white wing brushes my fingertips._

_I look for its carrier but I am alone once more._

_I am never fast enough, never able to capture it, _

_The giver of such a sweet bliss."_

Holiday could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Something about these words...and knowing that they came from Six... She just couldn't feel anything but awe.

"_Wait for me, whispering wind._

_Be patient, wild and raging waters._

_Bring my restless ship home again._

_And allow me to feel this warmth once more..."_

'Six...who would've thought?' Holiday felt a soft smile coming to her lips. She was just flipping to page two when the sudden opening of a door broke her out of her thoughts. What came through the door made her gasp in horror and drop the book back on the table. The poem forgotten, she rushed across the room to the group of Providence agents who were bearing two stretchers. On one stretcher was an unconscious, but not critical Six. On the other... Holiday suppressed a shudder.

A huge gash ran across Rex's forehead. His chest, arms, and legs were in shreds. His goggles were shattered and pieces were lodged in the skin of his face. His mouth was hanging slightly open and his hands were twitching slightly.

"We're going to send a chopper after the Evos, but they're probably long gone by now." Agent Callan muttered, shaking his head. "Those ones were smart..." He put a hand on Holiday's shoulder. "Good luck, Doc..."

Holiday nodded mutely as Six and Rex were placed on two hospital beds. She stood still for a millisecond after the other agents left. Then, she rolled up her sleeves and got to work. Time for the cycle to continue...

Six woke up within the first half hour and insisted on standing up and walking around. Under normal circumstances, Holiday would have tried to make small talk about the black book while patching up Rex. Not this time. Rex was looking worse than she had ever seen him, and that was saying something! It took at least four hours to sew up all of Rex's wounds. The one of his forehead was likely to scar, as was the deep one running diagonally across his chest.

After doing all she could, Holiday resigned herself to sitting silently next to Rex's bed. Six sometimes sat next to her, but spent most of his time pacing back and forth. It was slightly irritating but Holiday decided to let it slide for the time being.

Another two hours of agonizingly irregular heartbeat readings and ragged breathing passed by before Rex started to come to. He let out a deep groan that made Holiday slightly sick. He attempted to move his limbs but couldn't. Instead, his head lolled to the side as his eyes opened. Holiday placed a hand on his cheek. He stared blankly up at her.

"Rex? How are you feeling?"

"What?" Rex's eyes had a glazed look to them.

"How are you feeling?" Holiday repeated, enunciating each word clearly.

"Hurt. What happened?" Rex mumbled in a quiet, almost indiscernible voice.

"You were fighting some really nasty Evos." Holiday smiled soothingly. Short term memory loss was common in situations like these. Everything would come back soon.

"E-whats?" Rex blinked stupidly. "Fighting? What're you talking about?"

"You were out fighting Evos, Rex. Come on, you know what-"

"Rex?" Rex interrupted, his eyes wide and confused. "Who is that?" He lifted his head slightly from the pillow. Holiday felt a sinking feeling in her chest. It couldn't be... "Who are you?"

**Ya'll thought I was wrapping this story up, riiiiight? You thought Holiday wasn't going to be coming in, riiiiight? You were thinking that I was just gonna have Breach and Rex make up and live happily ever after within two chapters, riiiiiiiiight? WRONG! Yes, I gave Rex amnesia. Does Rex already have enough issues with that? Yeah. Should I have thought of something else? Maybe. Is the idea of Breach and Rex actually INTERACTING better than the idea of Breach just watching a supposed dead Rex? Bingo! It was either the memory loss or having Rex mauled so badly, it's hard to tell whether he's gonna live. I figured that we already have enough dying characters. Plus, I like actual interaction and a loss of memories gives many more opportunities for that. So, to answer your question, NO! The story is NOT almost over. I'm still going strong! Heck, this is the best fanfic I've ever written and I kinda don't want it to end! PLEASE review this chapter. Breach needs some more shinies. Flames will be turned to milk to drown White. Hasta la pasta!**

**PS- Like the poem? I wrote it on the fly as I was writing this! ^_^**

**PPS- Did you SEE the new episode? Rex BLUSHED! Who cares that it was because of Holiday. He looked so CUTE! *fangirl moment* And, I hate to admit it, but Callan is kinda cool... Everyone has chosen him to be the fanfic scapegoat but I actually am starting to like him... He's kinda hot... Don't kill me...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Aaaaaaand it's Chapter 17! Yay! Tis the season to love Brexness! Fa-la-la-la-la, La-la-la-la! Yeah...I'm going on a Christmas high... It's a condition I have that can act up any time between June and December. Off topic... Okay, here's Chapter 17! Can you feel the tension? Can you feel the awesome? Can you feel the...POETRY? Okay, I'm just gonna start typing...**

BREACH'S POV

"Rex...Breach...where...?" Skalamander's voice was so weak, he could barely get any words out of his gaping jaws.

"Shh..." Breach ran a large hand in slow, methodical circles around Skalamander's shoulder. There wasn't much else she could do. His delirium had hit a point where Breach couldn't tell if he was here or there. "Soon, Skalamander. Soon."

"Kalvin...Kalvin..." Skalamander grumbled. Breach frowned. Recently, Skalamander had started saying the name 'Kalvin' along with 'Rex', 'Breach', and the occasional 'Biowulf'.

'Who's Kalvin?' Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the garage door opening. She didn't turn away from Skalamander. She already knew that it was Noah. No one else lived there after all... 'I wonder where his parents are...' He wasn't an Evo. They didn't have any reason to abandon him. Maybe it's because he became friends with an Evo? Noah cleared his throat behind her. She turned around. "Yeah?" 'He looks odd...' His eyes were darting back and forth nervously and his face had taken on a slightly greenish tinge. 'We've been here for three days. It thought he was getting used to us...' A stab of fear hit her. "Is this about Rex?" 'Not that I care...' She thought defiantly.

"Uh..." Noah scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly. "Um...well..."

"Spit it out, human!" Wolfgang snarled impatiently. Breach shot him a look to silence him before turning back to Noah.

"Er...you guys...all of you...are requested to come to Providence..." Noah mumbled, not meeting Breach's eye.

Breach felt a slight hint of rage beginning to boil in her chest. Had Noah sold her out? Her anger must have carried to her face because Noah took a step back. At the same time, Wolfgang let out a deep growl.

"I told you we couldn't trust him, Breach. Let's kill him and go."

"Wait!" Noah held up his hands. "Hear me out! Look, Skalamander and Circe _need_ a doctor! If they don't get professional care, they'll die! I had no choice. Besides, Six talked with White and made him agree to not put you in cages. I don't know how he did it, and I didn't ask..."

"Maybe he threatened to dye his hair black." Lisa piped up from where she was sitting. A few stuffed animals were scattered around along with a sleeping bag. She had insisted on staying in the garage with Breach despite Noah's offer of sleeping in the extra bedroom with Circe.

Noah's expression softened and grew calmer as he let out a snort of laughter. "That, or maybe he brandished a carton of chocolate milk!"

"Or strawberry!" Lisa supplied, smiling. "Can we get some strawberry milk later, Breach?"

"Sure." Breach said to Lisa before turning back to Noah. 'Those two seem to have gotten closer. It's good that she's getting along with people...' "Okay, so let's go then. Where's Rex?"

Noah's face became unreadable. "I...I'm gonna go get Circe. Six will take over in here." He left the garage a little quicker than was normal.

'What's up?' She wondered as she stood up to meet Six. 'He's the guy in the green that helped Rex get me out that one time...' Her eyes narrowed. 'Was he part of White's plot? But Noah said that there wasn't any... But then how could...' She shook her head. It was starting to hurt. 'Focus, Breach. Skalamander and Circe come first!'

Wolfgang was shifting on his haunches, making agitated growling noises. "I don't like this, Breach. I don't like this at all. We aren't supposed to trust Providence..."

"Who told you that? Van Kleiss?" Breach asked, her voice bitter. Wolfgang had filled her in on what Van Kleiss had done to him. When he didn't respond, she felt a stab of guilt. "I'm sorry, Wolfgang. It's just that we don't have much choice."

"That's what I don't like." Wolfgang muttered, nuzzling Breach's shoulder to show that he forgave her. As he did so, the green-clad ninja silently entered the garage. Wolfgang drew up with a sharp snarl. Six didn't flinch in the slightest.

"We'll load up Skalamander first. Noah is getting Circe. The rest of you can pile in afterward." Six's voice was short and curt, as was expected. Still, Breach detected a slight hint of something else...she couldn't tell what. It was as if he was worried or sad about something? What could possibly penetrate this stoic man? She watched him as he walked closer, his shoes making clicking noises on the hard floor. He walked past her and past a bristling Wolfgang until he was standing by Skalamander. "What's in his hand?"

"Huh?" Breach walked over and looked at where (she thought) Six was looking. Sure enough, Skalamander's green paw was clenched in a fist. She knelt down and gently pried his fingers away. She drew back with a gasp at what she saw. Tears welled up in her eyes as a weight of grief fell into her stomach. With trembling hands, she lifted the small object from his palm. It was the crystal that he had given her and that she, in turn, had given Rex.

NOAH'S POV

'Phew...if I'm lucky, Six will be the one to tell her.' Noah thought hopefully to himself as he walked down the hallway toward the spare bedroom. As he walked, he felt a sick jolt at the memory of walking into Providence earlier that day. Six had been oddly sober on the ride there and hadn't answered any of his questions. When Noah entered, Rex had been lying on a bed covered head to foot in bandages. Worst of all, when Noah had rushed over and asked if his best friend was okay, Rex had stared at him in a puzzled way and asked who he was. A tear trickled down his cheek at the thought. 'There's just nothing like having the person you're closest to ask something like that...'

He pushed his sadness to the side as he reached the door. 'I wonder what Frost poem she's mumbling this time...' He mused as he opened it. "Hey, Circe." He whispered as he entered. He knew that she wouldn't hear him. Still, it felt nice to pretend that she could. Ever since he was separated from his parents, he had developed a habit of talking to anyone that resembled a person...

…...

"_Noah! Get up!" His father's urgent voice hissed in his ear. Twelve year old Noah opened his eyes immediately. When his dad talked like that, it always meant that something bad was going to happen. "You have ten minutes to get your stuff, then we gotta get out of here!"_

_Silently, Noah slid from his bed and started gathering up his most precious possessions: his baby blanket, his old stuffed bunny, _**(*snicker* Sorry. Bunnies...) **_and his marble collection. Technically, these were his only possessions..._

"_Quickly!" His dad's voice carried a note of panic and Noah ran out the door._

"_What is it, Dad?" He tripped as he approached. "Where's Mom?"_

_His father stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't know. I...just don't know..." A tear trickled down his cheek and he brushed his graying hair out of his face. "Come on, Noah. We need to go now!"_

_Noah nodded, adrenaline pulsing through his veins. He slipped his sneakers on and ran out of the house after his dad. 'This is the seventh time this year we've had to leave...' He counted mentally. 'Seven...that's a lucky number...maybe this will be the last time!' The thought filled him with hope and made him run faster. 'But where's Mom?'_

_Suddenly, the night was broken by blinding white lights and a deafening humming sound. Noah scrunched his eyes and stared upward. Huge choppers were moving in toward their location. 'Providence!' His father had taught him to hate that name for the last two years, ever since they had forced them into hiding. 'They've found us!'_

"_RUN, NOAH!" His dad shouted, shoving Noah toward the trees before bolting in the other direction._

_'He's trying to draw them off...' Noah wanted to follow his dad more than anything, but he knew that at least one of them had to escape. 'If it's me, I'll come back for you!' He vowed silently as his feet tore up the ground. His foot caught a tree root and he fell head over heels. The shoe on his right foot was torn off but he didn't care. He jumped up and kept running without missing a beat. His bunny and blanket were in a tight bundle under one arm. His marbles were tucked away in his pocket. Holding them was an automatic action. Wind whipped at his face, causing tears to stream across his face and disappear into the night behind him._

_His ears caught the sound of running behind him. He was being pursued! They were going even faster than he was! He picked up his pace, trying desperately to go faster. 'Come on!' The running feet drew ever closer. 'No...I don't wanna go! I don't want to go with Providence!' He reached into his pockets and pulled out a handful of marbles. 'Will this work...?" He threw them behind him._

_Silence._

_'Shoot! I guess it doesn't-"_

"_OW!" He heard someone fall down, followed by other people tripping and collapsing over each other. He grinned._

_'Gotcha!' "OOMPH!" He felt the wind being knocked out of him as he ran smack into something tall, hard, and green. 'Shoot! Ran into a tree! Gotta keep-" He started to stand up again and froze in terror. That wasn't a tree he had run into. It was a man. It was the most horrifying person Noah had ever seen._

_He was tall, shadowy, and strong. In each hand, he had these funny looking swords. His green suit and tie seemed to add to his mystique, along with a pair of shades which hid his eyes. There was no expression on his face. For a fleeting second, Noah wondered if he was some sort of robot. He was so scared, he couldn't have moved away if he wanted to. He watched in dull horror as the man folded up his weird swords and slid them up his sleeves. He didn't hear the approach of the other Providence agents. All he heard was the man saying: "It's okay. I've got him."_

_'I'm gonna die!' The thought jolted Noah back to reality and he leaped to his feet. 'They won't take me this easily!' He ran toward the green-clad man and tried to deliver a roundhouse kick to his side. The man, without moving any other muscle besides his arm, grabbed his foot and threw him back onto the ground._

"_Sorry, kid. Can't let you do that." He said in the same emotionless voice. Noah stared up at him, dumbstruck. Tears began to well up in his eyes. "Can you stand?" Noah jumped up immediately. He figured that the alternative would be for the man to kill him then and there. "Good. Follow me and don't try to run." Noah obeyed. What else could he do? He hoped that his father hadn't been captured._

_'You'll come for me, right Dad? I know you will!' He repeated these words over and over in his mind as he followed the green man into the Providence airship. As the doors closed behind them, Noah felt complete despair overwhelm him. More than anything, he wanted to just curl up somewhere with his bunny and blanket, now soaked with dew, and cry his eyes out. Instead, he screwed up his face and continued walking. He wouldn't let anyone see him cry!_

"_Wait here." The man muttered before walking through a pair of doors which closed behind him. Noah stared at those doors for what felt like years before they opened again. "Go ahead." The man brushed past him. Noah, feeling more helpless than ever, walked through the doors._

_What he saw filled his heart with disgust and anger. There, on a screen, was the man who had forced his family into exile: White Knight. He was sitting in his sterile little white office, sipping white milk, stroking his white beard... Noah's fear melted away in a moment and he prepared to tell this jerk just what he thought of him. Before he had the chance, however, White Knight spoke._

"_Noah Rylander...your family has been causing us a whole lot of trouble..."_

…...

Noah walked over to Circe's bed and looked down at her pale face. Her eyes were moving rapidly under eyelids. Frowning in concern, he placed a gentle hand on her forehead. "You're really warm, huh Circe?" He knelt down by the bed. "We gotta move you now. Don't worry. You're gonna be fine." Her eyes opened for a second and Noah caught a glimpse of their odd reddish color. Carefully, he slipped his arms under her legs and back, lifting her from the bed. She was frail and light as a feather. "Steady now. You're gonna be fine."

"B-Biowulf..." She murmured, her voice shaky. "Where...Biowulf?"

"Shh...He's outside. We're almost there. Just one more door." He crooned soothingly.

"Breach?"

"Shes outside too. Don't worry." Vaguely, he noticed how soft her hair felt as it fell across his arm. Without thinking about it, he drew her a little closer so that her head was rested on his chest. "You'll be okay."

"_We make ourselves a place apart  
Behind light words that tease and flout,  
But oh, the agitated hear  
Till someone really find us out." _

'Huh.' Noah thought to himself as he pushed the door open with his shoulder. 'This seems like a good one...'

"_'Tis pity if the case require  
(Or so we say) that in the end  
We speak the literal to inspire  
The understanding of a friend."_

"Ready to go?" He called to Six. A group of about twenty Providence agents were lifting Skalamander onto a metal stretcher. Breach was standing to the side, staring into space. The fist of her right small hand was tightly clenched.

Lisa walked over and looked up at him. "Breach is sad about something. I think it has to do with Rex." She tilted her head. "What's amnesia?"

Noah breathed a sigh. "I'll explain on the plane, kiddo. Why don't you go ahead. I'll catch up."

"Kay!" Lisa turned and ran toward the ship. Biowulf-er-Wolfgang followed her. Noah felt a smile come to his face. Cute kid...

"_But so with all, from babes that play  
At hid-and-seek to God afar,  
So all who hide too well away  
Must speak and tell us where they are." _

"True that, Circe. True that." Noah murmured holding her a little closer as he approached the ship. "Coming, Breach?" He called behind him.

"Yeah..." Her voice sounded hollow.

'This is gonna be a royal mess!' Noah decided as he set Circe down on a small hospital bed in the ship and sat down. 'A complete and total mess!'

…...

SKALAMANDER'S POV

Where is the green light? It's gone. Where did it go? He's running across a barren field. Where is the grass? Everything is dirt, dust, and rocks. The next second, the land is a swamp. His green legs sink into the gray and brown muck. Reeds whip at his face.

Lashing.

Cutting.

Biting.

He feels hands. They're cold, slimy, and skeletal. They're dragging him down...down...

At the same time, he feels something lifting him up.

He's floating. He's between worlds. Everything is black, blue, and red. His bones begin to crunch. Veins writhe and shake. His green skin falls away. He's helpless, exposed. He's human. He's weak. He's not scary.

Kalvin, Skalamander, Kalvin, Skalamander, Kalvin, Rex...

Rex...where's Rex? He needs to...needs to find...Rex...

Something warm and smothering surrounds him. It's filling his mouth and nose. He can't breathe! He's drowning...fading...

…...

HOLIDAY'S POV

"Could I get a refill?" Rex called out, sliding his glass back onto the bedside table. "I dunno why, but I'm _really_ thirsty."

Holiday smiled and poured more Peach/Mango V8 into the glass. 'Thank goodness his nanites are helping him recover so fast... The main problem here is his memory.' "Here you go."

"Thanks!" Rex started to chug the drink. He drained half the cup before putting it down again. "Okay, so Noah seems cool. I can see why he's my best friend. And Bobo is really funny!"

"How about Six?" Despite his amnesia, Rex was remarkably good at adapting to his situation. After being told who his friends and acquaintances were, he was automatically open with them. All he needed was a little prompting. 'Maybe it's a sign...that this isn't as bad as the first time...'

"Hm...Six is kinda hard to figure out. He seems like...well...kinda aggro, you know?"

Holiday tried not to laugh. "Yes, I know." Her eyes fell on the black book. 'If only he knew...'

"You're kinda like my mom, aren't you?"

Holiday's eyes widened as she turned back to Rex. "Huh?"

"The way you act...it's kinda like you're my mom. Are you?" His eyes were curious and hopeful.

Holiday had to swallow a lump that was growing in her throat before answering. "I'm...not your real mother, Rex." He frowned in disappointment. "But you can always talk to me whenever you need to." He smiled at this.

"Is there anyone else I should know about?"

Holiday glanced toward the door. Was that the sound of an airship landing? "Well...actually...yes...a few..."

"Yeah, who?"

At that moment, the doors opened and Six and Noah walked in. Holiday dropped her clipboard as her eyes fell on who was behind them: the Pack. Breach's eyes were wide and darting. Noah was carrying Circe. Biowulf was looking as aggressive as ever. Skalamander was being hauled in on a giant metal stretcher. Holiday took one look at the situation and resisted the urge to facepalm. 'I need a raise...'

**Good? Sucky? I hope it didn't suck... This Frost beauty is called Revelation. I thought it goes nicely with where the story currently is... Do you like my theory that Noah is Rylander's son? On Deviantart, someone posted a pic that had screenshots of Gabriel and Noah next to each other and they really do look alike! So, the idea that Noah is a Rylander will play a part in most of my backstories involving Noah. Don't worry, part 2 of his flashback will come in Chapter 18 along with...BUM BUM BUM, BREX! That's right, those two are now in the same building again and we are gonna start having interaction! YOUR PATIENCE WILL BE REWARDED! BE HAPPY! Flames are converted to STRAWBERRY milk to drown White in. ^_^ Peace out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay...readers of my Gwevin fics call me the Gwevin Prophet because I keep on predicting stuff that eventually happens in actual episodes... I watched the new GR episode yesterday and I think it's safe to say that my Prophet Powers are extending to lil' Rexy! YOU PEOPLE WHO READ ME KNOW! I made Rex have amnesia BEFORE the new episode! Sheesh...I've come to three possible conclusions: I have an alter-ego on the Man Of Action writing staff, MOA likes my fics, or MOA frequently visits my mind. Ah well! I'm not complaining! The fact that they think like me is one of the reasons I love their shows! ^_^ Anyhoo, I was planning on starting Chapter 18 later on, then I got a Review from PLURRaven. Looks like I've got a deadline to meet, no? Well, let's stop dilly dallying and start typing!**

BREACH'S POV

After all that had happened, after all the pain she had gone through, after so many moments of confusion, here they were. Never in her wildest dreams would Breach have expected to be sipping bottled V8 on a bench, watching Rex and Noah playing one-on-one on the basketball court. 'Yet, here I am!' Noah had saved her the trouble of trying to explain herself to Rex by simply telling him that she was a friend and that the Pack were her friends who needed help. Thankfully, Rex had taken that explanation pretty well. Ever since, he treated her similarly to how he treated Noah. She partially liked it because he was so open and friendly with her. Still, there was that ugly lingering feeling of uncertainty...that feeling that he'd turn away from her again...the feeling that he would never look at her the way she longed for him to look at her...

Lisa was sitting next to her, drinking from a bottle of strawberry milk **(*snicker*)**. "Noah's really good, huh?" She remarked as Noah made yet another basket.

"He sure is." Breach agreed, taking another sip. "Still, this is Rex's first time out. Maybe he needs to get used to some things." 'Like walking, running, remembering, that sort of thing...' Breach had been watching Rex very closely during her time with him. She would have thought that someone who had just lost all of their memories would be more broken than anyone else she had ever seen.

Rex stumbled over his own feet and fell to the ground, cracking up. "Hey man! That's a foul!" He shouted at Noah, grinning widely.

"Is not! I didn't even touch you!"

'He's not broken at all...' Breach gazed at him with renewed interest and respect. 'Maybe he's immune...' Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Six running past her and toward Rex. Ever since Rex had gotten up on his feet two days ago, Six's presence had been a constant factor no matter where they went. Providence was treating Rex like some delicate porcelain doll. 'I could've done that...' Since Rex remembered nothing, he couldn't be used to hunt Evos. From what she heard, White hadn't been too thrilled. She smirked at the thought of how mad White must have been. What she wouldn't have paid to see _that_ meltdown... Before Six even got to Rex, he was up on his feet again.

"Chill, Six! You act like you're my nanny or something!"

Something about those words made Six stop in his tracks. Breach couldn't see his face but there was something different about his posture as he walked back to his self-assigned post. Rex must have noticed too, because he got a concerned look on his face and trotted over to the bench.

"What's up?" He glanced at Breach and Lisa, as if he thought one of them had the answer.

"Not sure." Breach muttered. 'He's standing so close...we didn't have that freedom before...if only he could remember...' Then, she felt that familiar pain in her chest. 'But then he'd remember that he doesn't like me...that he was using me for White...but Noah said...ARGH!'

Noah ran up beside Rex. "You used to joke around by calling him your 'aggro-nanny'."

Comprehension dawned on Rex's face. "Gr..." He facepalmed in agitation. "I guess I didn't reach that part of my old Journal yet..."

Breach looked up again at the mention of Rex's Journal. Apparently, he was prone to getting amnesia when exposed to traumatic situations and had started keeping a journal of all of the details of his life that he would want to remember. 'Am I in there...or did he decide that he wouldn't want to remember me?'

"But hey!" Rex's cheerful voice interrupted her thoughts. "Wanna know what the best part is about having amnesia?"

'I could think of a few things...' Breach thought to herself. Out loud, she said simply: "Sure. What?"

"I forgot!" Rex burst out laughing at his joke. Lisa snorted in her milk and Breach couldn't help but smile. Noah, on the other hand, winced as if someone had smacked him.

"What is it, Noah?" Lisa asked once her giggles subsided.

"You used to say that too..." Noah muttered, turning a little away from Rex.

Rex stopped laughing immediately. He put a hand on Noah's shoulder and got a strained look on his face. "It seems that I can't say anything right..." He muttered quietly. Breach gazed at Rex's sad eyes and wanted more than anything to comfort him. At that moment, Six walked back over. He seemed to have regained his composure.

"I think that's enough for today. Let's head back to base."

"Kay..." Rex muttered, starting to walk toward the ship. Breach stood up and walked next to him. "This whole thing really su-Whoa!" Rex's knees suddenly gave way and he started to collapse. On instinct, Breach reached out and caught him. "Ugh...thanks..." He murmured, grinning weakly. "I guess I'm not completely on my toes yet..."

Breach hoped that her face wasn't turning as red as it felt. This was the closest she had been to Rex since...that time...when they had almost... "No problem..." She was prepared to help him up and let him start walking again. Instead, he put an arm around her shoulders and leaned on her. She noticed that his eyes were unfocused.

"D'ya mind, B?" He mumbled. His legs were trembling and his grip on her left shoulder tightened.

"O-Of course n-not..." Breach whispered. 'He's so warm...' She walked very slowly toward the ship, partially on account of Rex's weakness, partially because she wanted this to last as long as possible... Once they were on the ship, she helped him ease himself into a chair before sitting close to him. "You okay?" She wanted to reach out and touch his arm but managed to fight the impulse.

"Yeah...thanks, B." Rex breathed a sigh before resting his head on Breach's shoulder. "Man, I'm tired...I think I'll just...doze off...for awhile..."

A warm feeling was rising in Breach's chest. She brought up a hand and gently touched Rex's cheek, brushing a few stray black locks out of his face. She couldn't help but smile as he called her "B" again. Apparently, that was her new pet name, kinda like how he had started calling Noah "N-man". Fleetingly, she wondered if Rex would start calling Six "S-dawg" or something like that. She chuckled at the thought before resting her head on top of Rex's and closing her eyes.

…...

NOAH'S POV

Noah watched as Six helped Rex into his room before walking toward the infirmary. There, Holiday was working overtime to improve Circe's condition and stabilize Skalamander's. He could hear Lisa and Breach following him. As he walked in, he was greeted with the now-familiar sight of a bone-weary Holiday, an oversized bed bearing the large lizard Evo, a smaller bed holding Circe, and a constantly pacing Wolfgang. Holiday looked up as he approached. Her eyes had dark circles under them and she was working to update the various machines that were hooked to Skalamander.

"Hi guys. Did you have a good time?" Her fingers fumbled as they tried to get the wires untangled and straightened.

"Here, let me." Noah walked over and started carefully working at fixing the knot of wires. "Yeah, we did." He said, answering Holiday's question. "Rex got weak near the end and Breach had to help him get back in though."

"I see..." Holiday stifled a yawn. "I'll go...check on him..." She started toward the door but was stopped as Six entered.

"Rex is fine, Holiday. Go take the rest of the day off." His voice was crisp and stern, but Noah could detect a hint of something else...

"But...but I need to..." Holiday looked over her shoulder at Skalamander and Circe before turning her gaze toward Rex's room.

"You need to sleep." Six said firmly.

"I...okay..." Holiday's shoulders sagged in defeat. Six put a hand on her shoulder and guided her out of the room.

Seeing this made Noah wonder if Six had ever figured out where his 'schedule' had gotten to... He walked past a grumbling Wolfgang and toward Holiday's desk. A grin spread across his face. 'Yep! She's reading it alright!' He discretely moved a few medical papers on top of it, just in case Six happened to walk by. He then walked over to where Circe was. Her eyes were closed, but he could see some color returning to her cheeks. Holiday had said that she would just need some rest. 'Thank goodness _one_ of them will be okay...' He glanced toward Skalamander's twitching form. Holiday's diagnosis for the green lizard Evo didn't leave much room for optimism.

"It's amazing that he's made it this far." She had said. "I'm doing everything I can, but I think the only reason he isn't dead yet is because he doesn't want to go." When Breach had asked if there was any chance of recovery, Holiday had immediately started busying herself with preparing Circe's medicine. All in all, the overall outlook seemed pretty bleak for Skalamander.

Breathing a sigh, he sat down in the chair next to Circe's bed. "Hey, Circe..." He muttered.

"I have been lied to."

Noah looked up with a start. Wolfgang had stopped pacing and was now crouched on the other side of Circe's bed. "What do you mean?"

Wolfgang's red eyes were slightly scrunched, as if he was trying to see something that wasn't there. "Van Kleiss said that humans have no hearts, but if you don't have hearts, how can you show us compassion?" He looked past Noah toward where Lisa and Breach were sitting by Skalamander's bed. "How can heartless beings possess any desire to make something right?"

"It's because humans aren't heartless." Noah replied, absentmindedly brushing some hair from Circe's face. "Van Kleiss wanted you to believe that we're heartless so that you'd have no problem killing people."

"But...if people do have hearts..." Wolfgang closed his eyes and shook his head. "Why do they cause so much pain?"

"I don't think anyone has an answer to that, Wolfgang." Noah muttered, closing his own eyes and breathing a sigh.

…...

_Noah didn't say anything. He was almost positive that if he opened his mouth, he'd say some things that wouldn't help his situation at all. He just glared defiantly at the man who had caused all of the pain and suffering that his family had gone through for the past two years._

"_I suppose you know who I am." White murmured in an emotionless, uncaring voice. "And I know who you are, so introductions aren't necessary. Therefore, I'll go straight to the matter: What are we to do with you?"_

_Noah glowered at White. He bit back a sarcastic, "Let me go and forget you ever saw me?"._

"_Not much of a talker, I see. That's good." White sighed. "This will make everything much easier..." He folded his hands together and fixed Noah with a cold, gray stare. "I'll give it to you straight, as you seem like a mature young man. My men have your father cornered. I know exactly where he is."_

"_Don't try pulling that on me!" Noah snapped before he could stop himself._

"_You need proof?" White disappeared from the screen. His image was replaced with a visual of Noah's father. Gabriel Rylander was looking around, a look of panic on his face. Noah noticed a red bullseye symbol hovering over his father's face._

"_No...you can't..." Noah's anger was replaced with fear. "Please...don't..." He pleaded softly. White's face reappeared._

"_I wouldn't dream of it." He said calmly. "In fact, I fully intend to let him go on his way. We won't seek him out again."_

"_I...what?" Noah blinked in confusion. "You won't? But then why-"_

"_Of course," White continued, "I expect something from you in return..."_

_Noah narrowed his eyes. 'Of course there's a catch...' Still, what choice did he have? "What exactly?"_

"_Not sure yet..." White said carelessly. "We'll keep you on standby near Providence. We'll fix you up at school and we'll make sure you'll be able to live well. When we have use for you, we'll let you know." His brows furrowed. "And you'll be expected to do as we ask without questions."_

_As White spoke, Noah could feel his rage rising higher and higher. "Not on your overly-sterilized life!" He snarled. White said nothing. The picture merely flashed back to his father. The bullseye was resting right on Gabriel's forehead. His rage melted away once more and was replaced with helplessness. He bowed his head in defeat. 'You'll come back for me, won't you Dad?' "Fine." He mumbled._

"_Sorry, could you speak up?" White had a ghost of a smile on his face._

_'Go fossilize yourself, calcium head.' "We got a deal." He growled._

_White smiled. "I'm glad we came to an understanding. You can go." The doors opened behind Noah, who walked out as fast as he could go without showing any fear. He froze in his tracks as the green-glad man came into view._

_'What now...?' He stared up nervously at the man's hidden eyes. A few seconds passed before he moved. Noah flinched, fearing the worse. He was shivering like crazy by this point out of combined fear and cold. He stared down at the ground, resigned to whatever was coming next. To his surprise, he felt something warm wrapping around his shoulders. He looked up and found himself staring at the man's shades._

"_Here." He muttered. His voice was still emotionless, but Noah could detect...something else behind it. "You'll catch a cold..." He was securing his green suit jacket around Noah, blocking out the cold surprisingly well._

"_Th-Thank you, um..." Noah trailed off, still stunned at this show of kindness._

"_Six." The man said curtly. He placed a hand on Noah's shoulder. "Don't worry. I know where they plan to put you. It's a pretty nice house."_

"_Yeah?" Noah felt the tiniest of smiles come to his face._

"_Yeah." Six stood up._

"_Will...will my dad be okay?" Noah asked hesitantly._

"_As fine as he can be without White on his tail." Did Noah detect a hint of spite when Six said "White"?_

"_I guess I can't hope for much more..." Noah muttered._

"_You look hungry." Six commented. "Why don't we stop somewhere?"_

"_Pizza?" Noah asked hopefully._

_The corner of Six's mouth seemed to twitch slightly. "Sure."_

**Phew... Okay, we're good! Are ya'll glad that Breach and Rex are interacting? I thought so. *pant* Okay, my fingers need a rest now. Reviews are love, as always! Flames drown White in strawberry milk! Blah, blah, blah. You know the deal! ^_^ Hope this helps your graveyard shift, PLURRaven! See yah!**


	19. Chapter 19

**SWEET new episode, no? I loved the slight hint of Holix at the end. Has anyone noticed that that pairing has gathered this major fanbase based on an attempt to touch Six's hand, a compliment, and now that little tidbit? It's amazing how much we can gather from so little... Anyway, back to the topic: BREX! This chappie is gonna have some Noah time, some Wolfgang time, some Holix time, and some BREX time! Happy? Hope so! Here goes...**

NOAH'S POV

"Dad? Where are you?" The child's small feet echo loudly on the plastic ground. "Daddy?"

"Noah!"

There he is! 'He's okay!' The kid begins to run faster, his gray eyes wide with excitement. 'I found him!' He wants to hear that voice again. "Dad!"

"I'm over here, Noah!"

The child rounds a corner and stops with a yelp of terror. His daddy is bound in red glowing chains. His head is lolling to the side. His hands are pale because of his cut off blood circulation. His eyes are glazed and unfocused. One of his legs is twisted at an odd angle.

"D-Dad?" His voice sounds small, even though he's the one speaking. It feels as if someone is holding him by the throat, silencing anything else he might want to say.

His father's dull eyes seem to be looking past him. "Noah...there you are...did you pick up some milk at the store...?"

"Dad..." Gray eyes flicker uncertainly to the chains. "Dad...I came to save you..."

"Oh..." The vacant stare now has a hint of sadness. "That's not possible, Noah...

"Wh-why, Dad?" He's beginning to tremble. 'No! I won't start crying now!'

"Because I'm already dead."

Noah woke up to the feeling of a soft pressure on his arm. His head shot up with a start. 'Dang...when did I fall asleep?' He sat up slowly and shook his head.

"Ugh..."

Noah blinked and looked down. Circe's eyelids were flickering. Her fingers twitched slightly. The hand that had been close to his arm was now squeezing it feebly. "Hey, guys! I think she's finally waking up!"

Wolfgang was at his side immediately. He heard Breach, Rex, and Lisa running over from Skalamander's oversized bed. Wolfgang sniffed Circe's hair. "You're right." He leaned closer, pushing Noah out of the way. "Circe? Circe?"

"Huh...?" Circe's eyelids fluttered open. She narrowed her eyes and blinked a few times in the bright light. "Wh-Where..."

"You're in Providence, Circe." Breach said, moving to the other side of Circe's bed. "We all are: Me, you, Wolfgang, and Skalamander."

"Wolfgang?" Circe frowned slightly in confusion. "Who's..."

"I am." Wolfgang put a claw on her arm. "I abandoned my old name."

Circe stared up at the dog Evo. "Biowulf...I think you guys have a lot of explaining to do..." She glanced at Breach and smiled weakly. "Good to see you're safe, Breach... I was worried..."

Breach laughed and patted Circe's shoulder. "We've been more worried about you these past few days."

Circe chuckled quietly and looked back toward Wolfgang. Then, her gaze fell on Noah, who had moved back away from the group. She stared blankly for a moment before a look of comprehension came onto her face. "I remember you...I saw you on the beach that one time...with Rex..."

"Yeah, that's right." Noah stepped forward and grinned. "I'm Noah."

Circe's red lips turned up in a smile as she nodded her head. "Nice to meet you, Noah."

"Nice to meet you too, Circe." Noah reached out and gently shook her pale hand. Why did the back of his neck suddenly feel warm...?

…...

HOLIDAY'S POV

'Who could he be writing about?' Holiday was lying on her bed, having caved to Six's insistence that she rested. When no one was looking, she had sneaked Six's book into her room. She was now reading it by lamplight, her baggy eyes glinting with curiosity, her heart beating irregularly fast. She flipped to another page and began reading yet another beautiful piece of poetry.

_Ebony waves cascade over a pale surface,_

_Framing an angel's face._

_Two orbs of pine and earth glitter like gems._

_Warm branches, defending...always defending._

_Soft, sun kissed roses part in a smile,_

_Outshining the reflected sun on a pale lake._

_I close my eyes as a gentle breeze brushes my ear._

_So light...so pure..._

_The glimmer of rippling waves_

_Reside in eyes that know my soul so well._

_Kind words wrap a cold heart_

_In a nest of gentle light._

Knock, knock, knock.

Holiday quickly stowed the book under her pillow. "Who is it?"

"It's Rex. Circe just woke up. Just thought you'd wanna know!" Holiday heard the sound of Rex's feet moving back toward the treating room.

'I suppose I should get up... Poor Circe will probably get a heart attack when she realizes where she is...' Reluctantly, Holiday stood up and walked toward the door. 'I'll read more later...'

…...

REX'S POV

Rex ran back into the room and stood next to Breach. He watched Circe with a certain measure of curiosity. If his Journal was to be trusted, he had fallen head over heels for this girl and had tried to keep her away from that jerk, Van Kleiss (who seemed like a bit of a pedophile, considering his previously written descriptions concerning those vines...). She was talking to Wolfgang and Noah, her lips turned in a relaxed smile. Rex had to admit it: She was pretty good looking! Still...he couldn't picture himself falling in love at first sight. Then again, he was still having trouble comprehending the fact that he had been crazy about Doctor Holiday, who was _way_ too old for him, AT THE SAME TIME AS CIRCE!

And what about Breach, Skalamander, and Wolfgang? When he had woken up, Noah had told him that they were friends. Yet, everything written in his Journal stated that they were Van Pedo's evil henchmen. 'What happened between then and now?'

Despite his confusion, he continued to treat everyone like a friend. Breach especially seemed to like him. He didn't know why he felt so comfortable around her. Sometimes, when looking at her, he would feel as if he could almost remember something about her. Then, it would fly away again and disappear.

"Rex?" Rex snapped out of his stupor as Circe spoke. She had a calm, slightly sad voice.

"Yeah?"

"Do you...know who I am?" Apparently, they had explained that Rex didn't remember anything.

"Yeah, I know." Rex smiled comfortingly, though he was secretly terrified. 'I didn't kiss her or anything yet, did I? Are we together or just friends? Man, I gotta read my Journal more...'

"That's good." He noticed that Circe's eyes darted momentarily toward Breach. He followed her gaze and frowned when he noticed Breach's expression: sad and...something else...it wasn't _angry..._ It was something else that Rex couldn't place. He looked back at Circe, who looked apprehensive.

"I got an idea." Noah walked forward. "If Holiday gives us an okay, why don't we all head out to the basketball court?"

"That would be great!" A look of relief washed over Circe as she turned from Breach to Noah. "I really want to get out of this bed! I feel totally refreshed!"

"Well, that's good to know." Holiday's voice rang out as she entered the treating room. She paused to look at Skalamander's health stats before approaching Circe. "We're going to need to do a few tests first." She waved her hand at the others. "So, out!"

…...

SKALAMANDER'S POV

Pinkish white patches are hidden under a rough, green covering. Where is the rest? He begins to rip, tear at the scaly cloak. It won't come off. He feels his own skin coming off as he pulls. Growling in frustration, he tries to scratch at the hateful coat. His one hand is useless.

Clink.

A green crystal falls to the ground. It's blunt and smooth. He brings it to his sharpened club of an arm and breaks it in two, leaving a sharp end.

He digs the new blade into his hide, drawing blood. Deep gashes...no skin... Where is the underside? What happened to the pink skin he had seen?

The blood is pooling on the floor...

…...

BREACH'S POV

Breach glanced over her shoulder as the door closed behind her. Part of her was relieved that Circe was okay. Part of her, she was ashamed to admit, was slightly nervous. If Rex was reading about his old feelings for Circe, would they return? And what would happen when he read about what happened with her special place? Would he fear her? Would he be disgusted with her as he had been before?

"Wolfgang." Six had somehow magically appeared right next to them.

'Ninjas...'

"Yes?" Wolfgang turned his gaze away from the door and toward the green agent.

"Your presence is requested by White Knight."

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise. Wolfgang was more confused than anyone.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you on the way. We should hurry." Six turned on his heel and started down the hall. Wolfgang glanced uncertainly at Breach before following. Breach watched until he turned a corner.

"What do you think that was about?" She asked.

"Not sure..." Noah shrugged. "First I've heard of it."

Breach turned her head. "Hey, Rex-" She stopped when she saw that Rex was no longer standing next to her. 'Wha...?'

"B! N-man! Come on! You guys are slooooow!"

"Coming." Breach turned to follow Rex, casting a last glance over her shoulder before running to catch up with him. She stole a glance at Noah, who looked slightly gray in the face. His eyes had an unfocused look to them. "Are you okay, Noah?"

"Huh?" Noah's head snapped up and turned toward her. "Oh...yeah..." He heaved a sigh and rubbed his baggy eyes. "Hey, do you think you guys can go on without me?"

Rex's big grin vanished and he moved to the blonde's side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...just tired. I think I'll catch a few extra Z's and come back tomorrow." Stretching his limbs, he started toward the door. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Bye!" Breach waved one of her small hands as Rex gave Noah a farewell pat on the shoulder. As Noah closed the door, something occurred to Breach: She and Rex were alone. For the first time since Rex's departure to the Amazon, there was no one else around. Better still, there was no wall of glass separating them, no cold drafty rooms. For an hour, maybe more, Breach would have Rex to herself. She felt a strange lightness in her chest, as if she had been lifting a heavy weight for days and someone had just stepped in to help her hold it up. She could feel the invisible bands of a textbook-filled bookbag being lifted from her shoulders.

"Hey, B!" Rex's voice cut into her thoughts. She turned to look at his face. Every detail seemed clearer, as if a film had been lifted from the air. She saw the familiar, but now different, glint in his mahogany eyes. The friendly curve to his lips... His soft looking hair... His dust colored skin... "So, you wanna go to the court now? We could go one on one!"

Breach felt an uncharacteristic grin coming to her face. "Actually..." A certain daring feeling was trickling into her bowl of swirling emotions. "I had something else in mind." She raised her two large hands and a familiar red and black seam split the air.

'Hello, Breach. I have a lovely area to show you today!'

"Whoa!" Rex moved next to her and stared at the portal, his eyebrows raised. For a split second, Breach worried that he was disproving. The fear passed when she looked fully at his face. Contrary to her assumption, he looked impressed! "So this is what your portals look like! My Journal described them...but they're so much cooler in person!"

As always, the mention of that Journal sent a current of electric worry through Breach's heart. The feeling passed quickly, however, in her excitement. "Come on!" She didn't think anything of grabbing him by the hand and pulling him through the portal after her.

Immediately, she felt the soothing softness of healthy grass under her feet. She looked down at her feet and blinked in surprise. She had never pictured such a vibrant shade of green in her life!

"Wow..." Rex's voice was hushed, awed.

Breach turned her gaze from the ground and gasped at what she saw: rolling hills of emerald stretching as far as the eye could see, a periwinkle sky cloaked with milky clouds, the ruins of an ancient castle on a distant hill... 'Where are we?' She wondered.

'The Irish countryside.' She looked back as her portal winked out, leaving nothing but Rex, herself, and the rolling hills.

"WHOO!" Breach jumped, startled by the sudden noise, and turned toward Rex. Her breathing stopped momentarily as she looked at his face. It had become the picture of joy. His eyes seemed to have sparks of sunset-red, blazing and glowing with life. His whole being had a new shine, one that Breach had never even thought to be possible. The embers of scarlet that emanated from his eyes combined with a bluish fire burning around his feet, a white liquid sparkle on his lips, a bright golden coating of glitter, and, most of all, a silver radiance that seemed to be originating in his ribcage. He let go of her hand and ran ahead of her, leaving a tingly feeling where the warm skin had touched hers. He turned fully around once, staring around with a rapt excitement, before falling back on the soft field. "This is awesome, Breach! How do you know a place like this?"

Breach broke out of her stupor and walked over to where Rex lay. "I just...improvised, I guess."

Rex smiled appreciatively. "It's perfect..." He closed his eyes, serenity beginning to slowly spread across his aura.

Breach gazed fondly at him. He looked so... Shiny didn't even begin to cover how he looked at that moment. Radiant? Luminous? 'Rapturous...' She eased herself into a sitting position next to him, moving slowly, afraid to break this fragile peace. One of her hands moved automatically to Rex's raven hair. She touched him softly, gently, her hand moving in methodical strokes. Rex's eyes drifted lazily open. He was staring past her, at the light blue sky. An urge to pull him into a warm hug surfaced in Breach's mind. Before she had a chance, however, Rex suddenly jumped to his feet and tapped her shoulder.

"You're it!" With a childish laugh, he turned and shot off down the hill. Breach stared dumbly after him for a moment. Feeling a new light coming to her eye, she started to run after him.

…...

WOLFGANG'S POV

"What is this about, Six?" Wolfgang growled apprehensively. "What does White want with me?"

"He wants your assistance with an Evo problem." Six replied, not turning to look at the canine Evo.

Wolfgang didn't try hiding his astonishment. "What do you mean? What would he want with me?"

"He believes that you would be able to help in this particular situation."

"But..." Wolfgang shook his head in confusion. "He doesn't trust me yet, does he?"

"Certainly not." Six said bluntly. "But he feels that you would be of use to him. Therefore, he's going to do so."

Wolfgang stopped walking and drew himself up. "I am not about to be _used_ by anyone!"

"You will if you want to stay here." Six hadn't stopped walking. "White won't hesitate to play on your weaknesses to get what he wants from you. It's easier to just go along with it."

'He means Circe and Skalamander...' Reluctantly, Wolfgang caught up with Six and allowed himself to be led to the large room where White Knight addressed his subordinates on a cold, silver screen.

"Good luck." Six muttered as Wolfgang passed him. The wolf paused briefly and nodded, secretly stunned to hear a mildly kind phrase passing the stoic agent's lips.

He suppressed a snarl as he entered the room and found himself looking into the evil, pale eyes of that pale man in his pale office, drinking pale milk with a pale frown. He wasn't able to hold back his snappish question: "What do you want with me, White Knight?"

The calcium-drugged man didn't seem phased at all by Wolfgang's anger. He simply set down his half-empty milk glass and folded his fingers in a calculating manner. "I'm sure you have heard of the pack of canine Evos that has been terrorizing a nearby town."

"Perhaps." Wolfgang muttered vaguely. 'Where's he going with this?'

"Ever since their little...incident with Rex," Wolfgang smirked at the flash of agitation that crossed White's face as he said "incident". "We've been having trouble tracking them down. I'd like you to find them, and contact us when you do so that we can dispose of them."

'Kill my own kin?' Thoughts of little Nomad filled his mind. "Forget it!"

White frowned, his eyes seeming to sharpen dangerously. "I hope you understand, Biowulf...cooperation is key. It benefits everyone within this institution." Wolfgang was silent. "For example, if you were to save us the trouble of searching out these Evos, there would be more time available for finding a treatment that will awaken your comatose friend." He smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Wolfgang felt a hot flush of rage. 'Why that fossil-minded-"

"_It's easier to just go along with it."_

Eyes flashing angrily, Wolfgang turned away. "Where do you want me to look first?"

**Dag nabbit! I am patting myself on the back for this little beauty! Did the Brex make you happy? I hope so because there will be more in the next chapter! Now ya'll know why Skalamander's taking so long: White is withholding treatment, the little son of a biscuit! I liked the idea of an Irish countryside as a romantic setting. Maybe that's just the Irish blood in me. I dunno, I just think it's pretty! I hope you liked the poems I wrote for Six's "schedule". I figured that Six would be the free-style type. I just can't picture him being all rhymey, you know? Well, I gotta go to bed. I worked hard on this chappie so gimme reviewies! Flames drown White in strawberry milk.**

…

…

…

**SHINY BUNNEHS!**


	20. Chapter 20

**BREACH LIVES! You should have seen my on Friday! I have a habit of commenting while watching episodes of Ben 10 or GR. Every other sentence, I was going: "Where's Breach?" That's pretty much how I was the whole time. "CIRCE! Where's Breach? HOLIX! Where's Breach? VAN PEDO! GRRR! WHERE THE HECK IS BREACH?" When Breach appeared at the end, I was pretty much hyperventilating! ^_^ I'm not obsessed! *shifty eyes* Anyway, this Chapter involves Brexness, Circeness, Wolfgangness, and all out awesomeness! Enjoy, my homies! Enjoy!**

WOLFGANG'S POV

Wolfgang sniffed at the ground and growled quietly to himself. He could smell the recent scent of canines in this alley. In fact, the scent was everywhere. As he moved further down the old street, the smell became more and more obvious. 'I'm getting close...I'm getting...'

Smack!

Wolfgang let out a yelp, more out of surprise than pain, when his nose suddenly hit a brick wall. 'Huh?' His red eyes darted to the right and left. There hadn't been any turns or openings. The alley was completely straight. Yet, the odor was stronger than ever. It was as if the trail continued on the other side of the wall. 'I wonder...' He scratched experimentally at the brick.

The wall began to shudder and groan. Wolfgang jumped back as the brick barrier swung open like a door. Slowly, cautiously, he crept through. The wall closed behind him, leaving him in near darkness. His claws scraped the hard, concrete floor as he padded down the passage. The walls were dry and also made of concrete, but there was the faint scent of grass and rain wafting teasingly through the air. He took another whiff.

'White said that there were only three...' Sniff. 'But I can smell...at least ten...' Sniff. A sense of unease crept into his veins and that familiar lurch in his stomach returned. This wasn't right.

Since Nomad's death, Wolfgang's sense of community has steadily been growing. He had already made the mistake of disregarding his kin once. He didn't intend to do so again. 'Am I really sentencing more of my kind to death?'

'But I have a reason.' He reminded himself. 'If I don't, Skalamander won't get treated.'

The scarlet light from his eyes reflected off of the walls, sending back a red-hued image of a widening hallway. In the distance, he could see a bluish white pinprick of light. The smell of water and wood was unmistakeable! Wolfgang broke into a run, his instinctive longing for the outside beginning to overcome him. The blue light was coming closer...closer...

He jumped out of the cavern and squinted at the sudden increase in light. Soft, golden rays warmed his hide and a pleasant breeze ruffled his white fur. He was in a clearing. There were large oak and maple trees surrounding the area. He looked back over his shoulder. The passage looked like nothing more than a hole in a large hill.

His ears suddenly pricked. Someone else was nearby. Almost as soon as he processed that information, he heard the sound of rapidly moving paws on his right. Instinctively, he jumped as high as he could just as a dark figure shot under him. A brush of air on his other side made him turn around and swipe at the second figure that was leaping at him. Claws struck fur and an angry snarl pierced his ears. With a yank from below, Wolfgang found himself pulled to the ground and pinned on his back.

Leaning over him was a gigantic black jackal. His dishpan-sized paws pressed Wolfgang's shoulders into the grass. His yellow eyes were narrowed with suspicion. Up close, Wolfgang could see faint dapples of silver on the sea of black fur.

"What business do you have here, stranger?" He pressed his paws into Wolfgang's chest.

"Let up, Zeta." A lazy female voice came from Wolfgang's right. "He needs to breathe to speak."

The black jackal, Zeta, growled quietly as he reluctantly backed off. Wolfgang quickly jumped up. Another pair of jaws snapped at his side. He turned to his left and glared at the bearer, a brown brindle jackal with bright orange eyes.

"Now, now..." The calm voice came again from Wolfgang's right. He turned toward the speaker. She was a pretty russet jackal with gentle blue eyes. She seemed to be smiling at him. "Let's not be hasty, Eta." She took a step forward. "What is your business here, stranger?"

Regaining his composure immediately, Wolfgang nodded his head in greeting. He noticed that she had a fresh cut on her side. "I seek the Evo pack that inhabits this area. It's clear that I have found you." He glanced at the cut. "I apologize for that. Your attack startled me."

"I understand." The russet jackal moved closer and sniffed him curiously. "You are from a long ways away..." She looked up at him. "Have you come to join us?"

"Yes." Wolfgang replied immediately. 'That was easier than I thought...'

"My name is Theta." The female jackal bowed her head. "These are my brothers, Zeta-" She indicated the black and silver dappled jackal. "-and Eta." She nodded toward the brown brindle.

"My name is-"

"You will not need that here." Zeta interrupted. His voice had a bitter edge to it. "When you join this pack, you go by the name assigned to you."

Wolfgang blinked in confusion. "Why?"

"It's an incentive." Theta explained. "We will be allowed to use our birth names only when we have successfully secured total safety for our kind."

"Total safety...you mean-"

"Beta will explain everything." Eta cut in. "We'll take you to him now." The three jackals formed a V formation around Wolfgang: Eta a few feet behind, Theta a few feet to the right, and Zeta a few feet to the left.

Wolfgang walked in silence for a few minutes. 'They seem so well organized...' "Who exactly is Beta?"

"He's second in command under Alpha." Theta said. "We take any newcomers to him for evaluation."

"So Alpha is your leader." Wolfgang nodded his head slowly. 'They seem to be following Basic Pack Law... I thought that only the most traditional wild wolves continued to use it...'

Basic Pack Law, as most canines knew, was once the only way to form a pack: The power goes down in a line from Alpha to Omega. The Alpha led while the Beta was second in command. Unlike newer Pack Laws, this one involved a total dedication to the group overall. No creature had a singular identity. They were only parts of the whole, hence the concept of bearing ranks as names.

"What's this?" A low, rumbling voice grumbled from the approaching trees. Wolfgang almost recoiled in shock as a creature that looked like a cross between a bear and a wolverine lumbered out to meet them. He was brown with black spots, huge teeth, and amber eyes. He fit the description of one of the three dogs that had attacked Rex.

"Newcomer, Gamma." Zeta said, bowing his head submissively as he approached.

'Gamma...so he's third in line...' Wolfgang thought back to the descriptions he had been given of the three dogs. 'The second one was a silvery coyote-like creature with high speed and a whip-like tail...she is probably the Beta. And the half-skeletal red wolf is probably the Alpha...'

"Ha! Fresh meat, eh?" Gamma tilted his large head to the side. "Can you fight, newbie?"

Wolfgang looked the large Evo right in his yellow eyes. "I can take out a fleet of Providence agents with my eyes closed."

Gamma let out a booming laugh. "I like this one! Beta will be pleased." With a nod of farewell, he trotted off.

"Come on." Zeta turned toward Wolfgang and jerked his head. "Beta is further in."

A few minutes later, a silver flash shot by. Wolfgang looked over his shoulder and gave Theta a questioning look. That dog had looked just like the silver coyote creature...

"That was Delta. You're not likely to see much of her." Theta rolled her eyes and chuckled. "She never sits still."

'Delta?' Wolfgang frowned to himself. 'Then who...'

"Here we are." Zeta stopped walking as did everyone else. A shadowed figure was curled up underneath a large tree. Zeta moved forward and addressed it. "Beta."

"What is it?" His voice sounded like the movement of the earth itself. Wolfgang's muscles tensed.

"A brother has come to us through the gateway. He wishes to join our cause."

"I see..." The figure stood up. "Let us alone."

Zeta and Eta turned on their heels and ran off. Theta gave Wolfgang a friendly nod before following. Wolfgang watched her until she was out of sight before turning back toward Beta. He stifled a gasp at the grotesque form that was entering the light.

White's description was nothing compared to what Wolfgang was seeing. The wolf-like Evo's fur was like the hottest part of a forest fire. The exposed bones were slightly yellowed because of the air. His eyes were so dark, it was almost as if his whole face was a skull instead of half of it. His one ear twitched and he pulled his lips back into a grin on his right side. His left side was constantly grinning. He dug his bony claws into the ground. "Let's see what you're made of, newbie." He rumbled softly.

Wolfgang could feel fear coursing through his veins. 'If this is the Beta...' He wondered in the back of his mind. 'What's the Alpha like?'

…...

REX'S POV

Rex could hear Breach running after him and slowed his pace slightly. 'Sheesh, she's slow!' He waited until her footsteps grew close before breaking into a fast run once more. "You call that running?" He called mockingly behind him. He heard Breach laugh. It sounded like the tinkling of small bells... For a moment, Rex's heart beat seemed to adopt the rhythm of her laugh...

He started to run up one of the emerald hills, toward the castle ruins at the top. He couldn't hear Breach... He glanced over his shoulder and frowned. 'Where is she?' He reached the top of the hill and looked around. "Breach?" He called. "Breach? Where'd you go?"

Rex heard a whooshing sound behind him, quickly followed by someone tackling him to the ground. "Whoa!" He yelped as he fell forward into the grass. The weight moved off of him.

"Gotcha!" Breach chirped brightly.

Rex sat up and gaped at her. "How'd you..."

Breach pointed toward a hovering red and black circle which disappeared as she did so. "Portals. Duh!"

Rex laughed. "Right. I don't know if I'll ever get used to that!" His grin faded as he turned to look at his own hands. "I wish I could remember how to use my powers..." He thought back to what he had read in his Journal. Apparently, he could create various weapons and transportation devices at a whim. Not only that, but he could cure some Evos. 'I wish I could just...remember how...'

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and glanced at Breach out of the corner of his eye. 'And what about Breach? I still don't know how we became friends.' Her hand moved soothingly across his shoulder blades, drawing him closer. 'Still...' He admitted to himself. 'This feels kinda nice...' He allowed himself to be pulled against Breach, instinctively nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. He felt her shiver a little and rest her head on top of his.

"You don't need to worry about anything, Rex. Until you remember, you're in good hands." Her larger arms moved around them, acting as a sort of shelter. Her smaller arms were hugging him.

A smile came to Rex's face. He just could never keep the image of a scary Breach in his head, no matter how vivid his previous descriptions of her had been in his Journal. None of those images were real. None of the Journal notes seemed concrete. They were only previous thoughts.

"Thanks, Breach." He closed his eyes. "I don't know what it is...I just feel completely at ease with you." He felt Breach tense for a moment. What was that about? She relaxed again almost instantly, making Rex wonder if he had imagined the initial tensing.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Rex..." Her voice was the softest of whispers. Did he detect a hint of sadness in her tone? He sat up more to get a better look at her face. He frowned slightly when he met her veil of black hair.

"You know..." He muttered, looking at her critically. "You should put your hair back."

Breach seemed taken aback by this statement. "Huh? Why?"

"No one can see your face when it's like this..." He brought his hands up and placed them on either side of her face, gently brushing her hair back behind her ears. "See? That's-" His eyes met hers and he felt the words die in his throat. Those eyes...they were such a striking shade of yellow-green... They seemed to pierce the deepest part of his mind. Yet, they were soft and sparkling with a much gentler emotion... He couldn't tell quite what it was.

Her pale skin starkly contrasted her ebony locks. Strangely enough, it seemed to compliment them at the same time. Her slightly flushed pink lips were turning up into a small smile. Her eyes moved to the side and her cheeks gained a pink undertone. His fingers were still touching her skin. It felt warm...and impossibly soft.

"Th-That's better, isn't it?" Rex stuttered, his voice sounding quiet even to his own ears.

It felt perfectly natural...pulling her closer...bringing her head to a rest on his chest...feeling her cuddle up against him...

His previous thoughts of his Journal faded. He couldn't care less about previous details at the moment. That was the past. This was the here and now.

Here he was happy.

Now he felt safe.

…...

CIRCE'S POV

"You're looking pretty good, Circe." Doctor Holiday muttered, taking some notes on her clipboard. "You'll probably be okay to move around within a few days."

"What happened?" Circe was staring down at her sheets. "I've been out of it for so long...I want to know what's going on..." She glanced at Holiday. "Can you tell me anything?"

Holiday smiled sympathetically. "There's a lot to tell, and I don't know everything."

"Could you tell me about what happened with Breach?"

Holiday pulled up a chair and sat down. "I can. It may take awhile though."

Circe grinned despite herself. "I don't see myself going anywhere at the moment..."

It was a few hours before Holiday finished telling about all that had happened in the past month and a half. Circe closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her temples, trying to comprehend all of this new information.

"Boy...I've slept through a lot..." She murmured as she opened her eyes again.

Holiday chuckled. "Well, that's one way of putting it! Any questions?"

"Yeah. About twenty four, but I'll get to those later." Circe fixed Holiday with her red gaze. "I just want to say this: Breach would not use Rex the way White says she did."

"Rex stopped believing White's story pretty quickly, once he got over the initial depression." Holiday breathed a sigh. "I just wish I knew why Breach left. Don't get me wrong." She added quickly. "I wouldn't want to sit around in a cage either. I just would have thought that, if she and Rex were as close as it had seemed, she would have left him a message of some sort other than the locket."

"She would have! That's how I know White's nothing more than a lying, no good, son of a-"

"Circe." Holiday cautioned.

"What?" Circe shrugged her shoulders innocently. "I was going to say cow!"

"Well..." Holiday shrugged her shoulders. "He _does_ have a thing for milk."

Circe burst out laughing. "Seriously? I thought that was just something people said to make fun of him!"

"Nope! It's completely true!"

"That's just...amazing!" Circe snorted, shaking her head.

"Say Circe..." Circe looked up at the doctor. "When you were out of it, you kept saying all of these poems."

"Seriously?" Circe raised an eyebrow. "I remember saying them to try and keep awake... I don't recall much of when I was zonked out... I was quoting poetry in my sleep?" 'Yikes...I should have gotten out more back in Abysus! No human should be able to do that... Then again, I'm not exactly human...'

"Yes, you were." Holiday placed the clipboard to the side. "You have a liking for Robert Frost, don't you?"

"You like him too?" Circe perked up, her eyes glittering excitedly.

Holiday merely smiled and began to recite:

"_I often see flowers from a passing car  
That are gone before I can tell what they are."_

Circe jumped in eagerly:

"_I want to get out of the train and go back  
To see what they were beside the track."_

Holiday said the next verse and the two switched out with each stanza:

"_I name all the flowers I am sure they weren't;  
Not fireweed loving where woods have burnt-"_

"Not bluebells gracing a tunnel mouth-  
Not lupine living on sand and drouth."

"Was something brushed across my mind  
That no one on earth will ever find?"

Circe finished, saying:

"_Heaven gives its glimpses only to those  
Not in position to look too close."_

Holiday nodded her head appreciatively. "Very good."

At that moment, the doors opened. The green-clad ninja, Agent Six, was leading Rex and Breach into the room.

"Hey!" She smiled brightly as the two approached. "What were you guys doing?" She figured she would talk to them about the incident Holiday had told her about later.

"We were just hanging." Rex shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "How're you feeling?"

"Great!" 'Yeah...hanging out...I believe that...' She added smugly to herself.

"So, what-" Rex was suddenly cut off by a ringing noise. He stared into space for a few seconds before suddenly reaching into his pocket. "I keep forgetting that's my ringtone..." He muttered. "Hello? Yeah. Uh huh... Sure thing!" He closed his phone. "Noah's coming back over." He frowned. "Which is kinda weird...he said that he needed some shut eye...Ah well! I'm gonna go out and wait for him! Be right back, S-dawg!" With that, he bolted from the room.

Six's eyebrows shot up and he stared after Rex's retreating figure. He didn't say anything for a few minutes. Finally, he muttered, in a totally dumbstruck voice: "...S...dawg...?"

Circe heard a muffled sound next to her and turned toward Breach. Her best friend seemed to be fighting an overwhelming desire to burst out laughing.

**This story just keeps getting better and better as time goes on! Whaddaya think of the Evo dog pack? The concept of their names comes from the Greek alphabet (Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, etc.). But they all DO have real names. I'm gonna give my readers a challenge that will last for the next few chapters: Come up with names. Girl names, guy names, whatever names! You may see them used. It's a pretty big pack after all and these puppies are gonna need their old names eventually. Oh! Here's another thing: Van Kleiss is STAYING dead in this! I don't want him back, nor do I need him! Your flames will still go to White for this particular story. One thing about the new episode: Was anyone else relieved to see Kleiss lose his Pedo Claw? I was! At least he can't molest Rex again! (At least I hope not... O_O) Anyway, please review! I'll love you forever if you do!**

**BREACH LIVES! WHOOOOOOOO!**


	21. Chapter 21

***sniffles* I'm feeling so... *sniff* happy right now... *blows nose* I'm over 200 reviews (YAY Purplefox135!) and this fic...has the most reviews of any GR fic... *starts sobbing* This story has become my baby... To see it become so popular... I LOVE YOU GUYS! ^_^ Okay, enough with the sentimental stuff. Time to get cracking! Want some Noah? Check! Want some Wolfgang? Check! Want some Lisa? Check! Skalamander? Checkity check check! Let's go! Chapter 21 HO! Oh, before I forget: I forgot to tell you what the poem from the last chapter was. It was A Passing Glimpse by Robert Frost. Anyway, enjoy!**

NOAH'S POV

"Hey Noah?"

Noah suppressed a groan as Lisa piped up for the thirty seventh time. If it were any other kid, he would have told them to be quiet by this point. The only thing holding him back was what Holiday had said:

"_Increased communication is encouraged. She's had a rough time. She needs to heal mentally."_

And there was the fact that Lisa was...kinda cute. In a creepy, annoying way. Oh, why deny it? He was sucked in completely. The kid seemed to have chosen him to be the "older brother" figure, and he had taken her under his wing without a second thought. Still, despite how much he liked her, he was beginning to wonder how bad it was for people who grew up having a chatty younger sibling.

"Yes, Lisa?" 'Please don't ask what the meaning of life is again...My throat still hurts from trying to explain it yesterday...' He took a sip of the Wild Berry V8 he was sipping.

"Do you like Circe?"

Noah nearly choked on his drink. He sputtered, dribbling a big red stain over his tee-shirt. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve, he blinked bemusedly at Lisa. "Wha...?"

"I'll take that as a maybe." Lisa nodded her head, as if satisfied with Noah's response, before turning back to her strawberry milk.

Noah was still gaping at the blonde girl. "What makes you think that?"

"You visit her every day."

"So do Rex and Breach." Noah protested.

"Yeah but they already like each other." Lisa said calmly, as if she was simply talking about the weather.

"You think?"

Lisa gave Noah a withering look. "Even I noticed, and I'm only seven!" She paused, her gray eyes becoming unfocused. "Or am I eight...?"

Noah frowned. Every kid should know how old she is! Being obsessed with age is one of the key characteristics of childhood! "When's your birthday?"

"Don't know..." Lisa's expression became sober as she took another sip of pink milk. "I don't remember much. Breach said she found me when I was very little. I had become an Evo at a very young age and my parents abandoned me. She raised me in her special place."

Noah was stunned. No wonder this girl was so messed up! He was just opening his mouth to comfort her when she snapped her head back toward him, her thoughtful look gone.

"But don't change the subject! Do you like Circe, or don't you?"

"I barely know her!" Noah mumbled, turning away.

"That's not what I asked!" Lisa persisted. "Do you think she's nice?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"Uh..."

"Did you hold her hand at all?"

"I...er..."

"Did you kiss her?"

"No!" Noah said immediately, his face turning bright red.

"Do you _want_ to kiss her?"

"Are you done with that milk?"

…...

SKALAMANDER'S POV

A pinprick of light is visible in the darkness. He groans, reaching up for it. His hand feels human this time. Normal. Small. Nice. He reaches. The light touches his hand and it immediately becomes green and scaly again. 'No...' He recoils from the light. He doesn't want it to shine on him, doesn't want to see himself for real again!

The light is becoming brighter... It has found him! "No..." He groans. "Go away...Stop..."

"Skalamander!" A soft, familiar voice drifts into his head. He stops running from the light. He won't run now. _She_ is there! "Skalamander!"

"Breach..." He groans. He feels his hand flex. "Rex..."

"He's here, Skalamander!" Her voice sounds choked, as if she's crying. He tries to lift a hand to comfort her, but he can't control his muscles. He can't move. He's fine though. Breach is there. Rex is there. "Want...talk...Rex..."

"I'm here..." Yes. That's Rex's voice... He sounds confused, scared almost. That's odd... He wasn't scared of him before. Skalamander blinks. He can see the blurred outlines of Breach and Rex.

'So they are together...' The thought makes him both happy and sad. "I..." No! The darkness is closing in again! He needs to ask now! While he's in the light! Quickly! His tongue is working sluggishly. He screws up his concentration, trying to get the words out. "Kuh...Kay...Curah!" He sputters. "Cure...me..."

The darkness engulfs him. He knows no more.

…...

SIX'S POV

Six walked into the room and was met immediately by Holiday. Her olive eyes were narrowed and thoughtful. 'That can't be good... She's probably going to want me to-'

"I need to talk to you."

'Talk...dangit...' Still, like every other time this has happened, he followed her without a word of protest. Hopefully, she wanted to update him on the condition of Skalamander and Circe and not go into the psychology surrounding Rex's condition _again_. He nearly fell asleep last time... She led him into her deserted office and turned toward him.

"Skalamander showed signs of recovery today." She stated, frowning slightly.

"That's good." Six nodded his head calmly. 'Then why doesn't she look happy?' He wondered to himself, noting the slight furrow in Holiday's brows. 'Well, I'm probably about to find out.'

"I hadn't been able to revive him before now." She muttered, tapping her fingers on the desk. "Then, this morning, White had some new supplies delivered. The newer medicine was what brought Skalamander back."

"Then administer more tomorrow." Six said. That seemed simple enough...

Holiday shook her head. "Only enough for one dosage was delivered, Six!"

"Request more." 'Honestly, it isn't rocket science...'

"Already did. White denied any more medication 'until further notice'." Holiday snarled, her eyes blazing. "Do you understand what that means, Six?"

'Until further notice...' "He shouldn't be allowed to do that..." Six murmured, half to himself. "Treatment isn't supposed to be withheld without reason."

"Well he _is_ withholding treatment!" Holiday growled. "And Skalamander won't last much longer. Even _with_ the medicine, all I'll be able to do will be to make sure he's able to say goodbye before he-" Holiday stopped suddenly and closed her eyes. Six could see the look of concentration on her face, like she was trying to keep from crying.

"Holiday..." 'Please don't start crying...' Well, there was no turning back now. It was time to say those deadly words: "What can I do?"

Holiday looked up at him and a small smile came to her face. Six ignored the melting sensation in his chest. She drew a slip of paper from her pocket and handed it to him. "I'm going to need to keep constant watch on Skalamander, so his condition doesn't get worse. This is the medicine. I need you to look around for it. As much as you can get. I want to give Skalamander one last dosage. Hopefully, it'll be enough to bring him back fully just once. Just long enough to get some last words in..."

"I'll see what I can do." Six promised, pocketing the paper.

"Thank you, Six." Holiday placed a hand on his arm as she passed. "I can always count on you."

Six watched her as she exited the office. The spot on his arm where Holiday's hand had been was still warm...

"Hey, S-dawg?" Rex's voice came from the doorway. Six rolled his eyes and turned toward the teen.

"Okay, Rex. Who told you it was okay to call me-?" He paused when he noticed the look on Rex's face. "What is it?"

Rex walked over and looked up at Six. His eyes were wide and he had a helpless look on his face. Six hated that look. That wasn't the look Rex was supposed to have...

"It's Skalamander, Six. He asked me to cure him. I don't remember how to cure Evos! How can I cure him if I don't remember how to-"

"Slow down, Rex." Six put a hand on Rex's shoulder. "Did you say Skalamander asked you to cure him?"

"Yeah!" Rex threw his hands in the air. "And I can't!"

"Rex...I wouldn't worry about that." Six took his hand off of Rex's shoulder. "Has Holiday told you about his problem?"

"No."

"He has a large shard of metal wedged in his heart. It can't be taken out without risking killing him. Do you know what's keeping him alive right now?"

Rex shook his head. "Not sure... Holiday said he has a strong will."

"That's only half of it. Skalamander is strong, both mentally and physically. His Evo body gives him much more strength than most humans. That's what's been keeping him alive and able to withstand all of this pain and medications."

"What are you getting at?"

"If you cure him, Rex... If you turn him back into a normal creature... He'll die within minutes."

…...

WOLFGANG'S POV

Wolfgang gasped in pain as he felt his hard skull crack against a boulder. Quickly, he righted himself and stood up straight, claws flashing. With a snarl, he launched himself forward and slashed at Beta's exposed ribcage. The fiery wolf roared in anger and grabbed at Wolfgang's wrist, flipping him over onto his back. Wolfgang's muscles went limp.

"Nice try, pup!" Beta's earth-moving voice growled in Wolfgang's ear. "But we need stronger dogs than you for what we're planning." He let go of Wolfgang and took a step back. "Go home."

Wolfgang groaned as he got back to his feet. 'He's strong...' He looked up at the wolf's hollow black eyes.

"Theta will escort you out." Beta turned away and curled up once more at the base of the large tree.

Wolfgang turned to see the slender, muscular red-brown jackal gazing up at him. Her crystal blue eyes were glimmering sympathetically. "Come on. Let's go."

Wolfgang nodded mutely before turning to follow Theta toward the forest entrance. Neither one of them said a word as they walked. Wolfgang was staring at the ground. He had never felt so low. Beta had tossed him around like a ragdoll. 'Now what'll I do?' He thought to himself mournfully. 'Maybe if I give the location of this place, White will still treat Skalamander.' His ears perked up at the thought but his heart sank. He glanced at Theta out of the corner of his eye. 'No...there's something more to this place...'

"Don't feel too bad." Theta piped up. "It's not easy to beat Beta in a fight. Personally, I think the bar has been raised a little too high. I doubt any Evo could land a scratch on Beta while he's awake."

'It wouldn't be right to just eliminate them... If I found out their purpose and was able to think of something... Maybe I can get them to leave and tell White that they're dead. Or maybe-" "What did you say?" He suddenly said, turning his head toward Theta.

"I said we're almost there."

"No, before that!" Wolfgang stopped walking. "What did you say about Beta?"

"I said that he's really hard to beat."

"You said...that he's hard to beat when he's awake..." Wolfgang turned back toward the forest and felt a light coming to his eyes. "Do you mind if we take a little detour, Theta?"

**Sorry this chapter was shorter than the last one. But hey, chapters come in all shapes and sizes and it's the content that matters. I can't wait until next week! Van Kleiss will be featured and that means that BREACH will be there! Apparently, the Providence base is gonna be infested with black goo... At least Kleiss doesn't have the Pedo Claw so he can't do too much... Then again...you never know... Anyway, gimme shiny reviews! It makes Breach happy! Solora out! ^_^**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm so glad I got such positive feedback on my idea to put Noah with Circe. I honestly was worried that people wouldn't like it! Man, I just keep breaking new grounds! This fic is the first Brex fic AND first Cirah fic on here! (And the first onesided Skalreach) I'm so happy! ^_^ One thing I'm kinda bummed about is the lack of people who liked the fluff I added in before... It wasn't that sickening...and I'm a fluff writer. I need fluff... *sigh* I suppose I'll have to rethink Breach and Rex's first kiss later on... Gr... Well, this chapter has some Circe, Wolfgang, and Breach time! Enjoy!**

WOLFGANG'S POV

"Are you sure you want to try this? Beta will likely kill you if you don't take him down on the first try..." Theta whispered as they crept through the woods. Her blue eyes glinted with worry. "You seem like a good dog. I don't want to see you throw your life away needlessly."

"It won't be needless." Wolfgang muttered, thinking of the stern face of White Knight. 'I'll save both Skalamander _and_ these dogs! Neither will have to face White Knight's treachery.' He stopped, looking through the bushes at the sleeping form of Beta.

"Well...good luck." Theta muttered, placing a paw over his for a moment before backing away.

"Thanks." Wolfgang moved silently forward, keeping his eye on Beta's weak points. Exposed bone...chest...front legs...head... Without a howl of warning, he leaped out of the brush and sank his claws into Beta's fire-coated flesh. The larger wolf Evo let out a roar of surprise and pain before immediately responding with his own claws. Wolfgang felt sharp teeth sinking into his shoulder. His red eyes narrowed and he dug his powerful claws even deeper, grasping at the exposed rib bones. He could hear Beta's soft whimpers of pain but he refused to relent, even as the pain in his shoulder caused him to see red. Then, all at once, Beta let go of him and threw him forcefully off. He spun around, ready to defend himself. To his surprise, Beta was grinning. His shoulders weren't tense at all. He was...relaxed.

"Well done, pup!" Beta rumbled softly. "I had hoped you would try something like that." He moved toward Wolfgang, who cringed involuntarily. "When a fighter loses on his opponent's terms, he can only win on his own terms. You just proved yourself to be a determined warrior who would be an asset to any pack." He nodded his head. "You may stay. Tonight will be the second half of your initiation. Until then, why don't you get to know the others? They are probably eating their evening meal in the next clearing. Ask Theta to take you. I doubt she's too far away." He stretched his bony limbs before walking toward a shady patch of forest. "I'll probably join you later." Before Wolfgang could say anything, Beta disappeared into the trees.

"Good job!" Theta's piped up from the trees as she trotted out to join Wolfgang. "I knew you could do it!"

Wolfgang turned toward Theta, his eyes glimmering proudly. "So what you were saying before was all just a bluff, right?"

"That's right!" Theta nodded. "Beta does that test with all initiates. No one has actually beaten him yet."

"What was he saying about the second half of my test? What else is there?"

Theta's expression immediately darkened. Wolfgang noticed a slight shiver going through her russet fur. "Next...you're going to have to face Alpha's Monster."

"Monster?" Wolfgang tilted his head. "Is it...a really strong Evo? Will I have to fight it?"

"Yes...no...I mean..." Theta shook her head. "It's hard to describe... I just hope you're as strong as I think you are." She breathed a heavy sigh before looking back up at Wolfgang. "Well, let's go to the clearing!"

As they entered the clearing, Wolfgang was stunned at the large amount of Evo dogs that were spread out all across the grass. There were Evos that resembled wolves, hounds, coyotes, jackals, foxes... There was even one that looked like a hellhound! The two jackals, Zeta and Eta, immediately bounded over upon seeing their sister.

"No way! He actually passed?" Zeta gaped at his sister, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Told you he would!" Eta commented. "You owe me three T-bones!"

Zeta grumbled angrily to himself. "Fine..." He muttered. "I'll get them back anyway after the Monster kills him..."

"Zeta!" Theta snapped sharply. "No need to scare him!"

"Well it's true." Zeta shrugged his shoulders. "I don't get how _I_ survived against that thing! Do you honestly think _he_ has a shot?"

"Yes, I do!" Theta snarled.

Zeta's eyes widened slightly and a large grin spread across his midnight face. "My, my Theta. I didn't know you had a thing for cyborgs!"

"What's up, guys?" A soft, wispy, almost hissing voice seemed to slip into Wolfgang's ears and mind. He turned toward the speaker, the silver coyote with the whip-like tail he had seen earlier. She was smiling playfully. "You aren't giving the newbie a hard time, are you Zeta?"

Zeta quickly bowed his head submissively. "Of course not, Delta."

"See that you don't." A deep voice growled. Wolfgang saw the large, brown form of Gamma lumbering toward them. "He'll need to focus tonight if he's going to face the Monster."

"What exactly _is_ the Monster?" Wolfgang asked. All this talk about this mysterious creature was making him slightly antsy.

Delta let out a high pitched laugh. "It wouldn't be any fun to tell you! Don't you like surprises?" She laughed once more before bolting off.

Gamma shook his head. "Forgive her. She's a little crazy." He bared his teeth in a crooked smile. "Come. Let's go eat. I think Iota managed to snatch some really fresh steaks from the butcher's shop!"

…...

CIRCE'S POV

"Man does it feel good being outside again!" Circe sighed, stretching out her arms as she got off the Providence ship and walked out onto the basketball court, Noah and Lisa close behind her. Six moved silently off the ship and took his post a little ways away while Lisa sat down on the edge of the court to play with the stuffed bunny Noah had given her. "It's a bummer that Rex and Breach didn't want to come."

"Yeah, well..." Noah shrugged his shoulders as he picked up a basketball. "Rex has been kinda depressed ever since Skalamander asked him to cure him and...well...you know Breach." He shot the ball at the hoop. "She's not likely to be too far from him."

"Yep. That's Breach for you." Circe agreed, catching the ball as it bounced her way. She felt a slight flash of jealousy when she thought of how close Breach and Rex had become. Quickly, she pushed it away. 'What you have for Rex is just a crush, Circe.' She scolded herself. 'Breach actually loves him! She deserves to have him!' It seemed that the words had a greater effect every time she thought them. Maybe her feelings for Rex were finally waning. Honestly, that would be quite a relief! Thinking with a clear head, Circe realized how much time and energy was wasted by liking someone like that. 'Too much drama!' She decided, making an easy basket. 'I'm better off solo.'

"Say, Circe." Noah said as he dribbled the ball. "You like poems, right?"

"No. Evos normally quote Robert Frost when they're dying of pneumonia." Circe replied with a laugh. It felt good to be able to joke again. She hadn't done it in a long time...

Noah grinned. "Point taken. I was just wondering if you've ever heard the poem, The Stolen Child by W.B. Yeats."

"Can't say I have." 'Sounds kinda grim...sweet!'

"I came across it the other day. I only really remember the first stanza though..."

"Let's hear it!" Circe urged. 'It would be nice to have someone besides me quoting poems for a change...'

"Okay..." Noah scratched at the back of his neck for a moment. "Okay...it's something like this:

"_Where dips the rocky highland  
Of Sleuth Wood in the lake,  
There lies a leafy island  
Where flapping herons wake  
The drowsy water-rats;  
There we've hid our faery vats,  
Full of berries  
And of the reddest stolen cherries.  
Come away, O human child!  
To the waters and the wild  
With a faery, hand in hand,  
For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand."_

Circe listened, smiling at the beautiful description and rhymes. "I like it." She said when Noah finished. "I think I'll have to try and find the whole poem." She watched Noah toss the basketball over his shoulder, making a basket without even looking. "You know, I read a pretty nice poem the other day."

"Yeah? What was it called?"

"Not sure. It didn't have a title. I took it off Holiday's desk. It was in a little black book that-"

At that moment, Noah quickly ran over and put a hand over Circe's mouth. She raised an eyebrow at him as he looked nervously over his shoulder. "Ix-nay on the ack-blay ook-bay."He hissed into her ear as he took his hand back off.

'What am I missing here?'

…...

BREACH'S POV

Contrary to what Noah and Circe thought, Breach was actually sitting by herself in her new room, staring blankly at the ceiling. Her head hurt with all the thoughts that were going through it. First and foremost in her mind was Skalamander. She finally understood why he had been so adamant about seeing Rex: He was tired of being a seven foot tall lizard. He wanted to be a normal being again. The raw shame and pleading in his voice still rang in her ears. He truly hated what he was.

She had always thought that everyone in the Pack was okay with what they were, at least those who had been in for awhile. True, Breach had hated her form in the beginning. Most Evos did. Over time, however, she had grown to accept what she was. Now, she couldn't picture living as a normal human anymore. Wolfgang had been the same way. He had healed in the presence of his friends. Even Circe was quick to come around.

It had never occurred to her that there would be someone among them who wasn't satisfied, who never learned to love himself. Breach knew that _she_ certainly loved him as he was. She had always admired his brutal strength, his endurance, and his skill. She had always found his distorted shape to be beautiful, because she knew what he was on the inside: kind, loyal, and diligent. She especially loved those crystals of his. Her mind went back to the one she had given to Rex. What happened to that crystal anyway? Well, the point was that she never would have thought that Skalamander could see himself as any less than what she saw.

Not only that, but she had talked to Holiday. Apparently, Skalamander's situation was dire even if he _stayed_ an Evo. If he turned back to normal, death was inevitable. 'No matter.' Breach told herself firmly. 'Skalamander doesn't know that. We'll tell him once he wakes up. Then he won't have to worry about changing back to normal!' She hoped that would be the case... Rex wouldn't be able to cure him either way, so it would be better if Skalamander just stopped wanting it.

'Rex...' As always, thoughts of Rex made her emotions go into a crazy twister of unending bipolar leaps. She had hated seeing him feeling so...worthless when Skalamander asked him to cure him. That was another reason she hoped that Skalamander would listen to her. There would just be too much...sadness if he kept that want to be normal.

He was probably up in his room, either moping or reading his Journal. 'His Journal...' She moaned and pressed her pillow to her face. How long would it be before he read about how she had locked him away in her alternate dimension? How long before he remembers how much he hated her before, how he had been willing to use her...but Noah had said... 'Ugh...my head...' She pressed the pillow even more into her face as failed to force down the confused, half-formed thoughts that were rising ever higher.

'Nice...shiny...pain...memories...shiny...kind...used me...'

She was always able to keep her unstable mind in check when with others. Alone, it was free to roam and consume her. 'Go away...no want...go...' She dug her fingers into her scalp and whimpered softly to herself. 'Stop...nice and clean...ordered...'

'Sleep...yes...I'll sleep...' She closed her eyes and, her hands still clutching her head, fell into a restless sleep.

…...

The cave was dark. Hardly any of the setting sun shined through the miniscule holes overhead. A lone figure trudged through the dark tunnels, his hard front feet clicking on the stone floor. His massive head swung back and forth as his mangled nose instinctively sniffed the air. Nothing would harm him. He knew this. Still, habits formed by months of training are hard to break. He could see a faint glimmer of golden light and quickened his pace.

The small hint of sun felt nice on his flame-colored fur. His black eyes were focused on the source of the gold glimmer, sitting a few feet away in a patch of sun. He didn't move any closer. He simply lied down in a submissive position.

"I found a new recruit today, Alpha." His voice sounded like boulders rubbing against each other. Usually deep and commanding, it now had a certain endearing tone to it, as if the speaker was trying to evoke some positive reaction from the gold object. "He shows great promise. He passed the test you wanted me to give them. Just the test you wanted! That means he's ready for the second part of the test, right?" No one answered, but the creature continued as if he had heard a voice answer him. "You would want me to check on the Monster before he goes in, wouldn't you? I know you would!" He stood up, a tear running down his cheek. "I'll make you proud, Alpha! I will!"

With a bow of the head, he turned and ran down the next tunnel with the air of a dog that had just been given a treat. He sobered quickly, however, as he drew close to the tunnel's end. His breath became quick and shallow. Fear crept into his veins. He was in the chamber of the Monster.

A cold wind blew past his face, making him shiver violently. "W-Wake up!" He bellowed, his voice echoing off of the icy walls of the inner cave. "You are going to have a visitor soon!" He heard a hissing sound, like steam rising from a crack in the ground. Suppressing a yelp of terror, the creature turned on his heel and bolted down the tunnel as fast as his feet could carry him.

"_Come back...Come back..."_ A voice drifts down the tunnel after him. It sounds like a strange combination of a serpent's hiss and a child's plead. He moans in pure anguish and quickens his pace, putting as much distance as he can between himself and the Monster.

**You know, I actually am majorly OCD with Word Count. I constantly check it to make sure each chapter is longer than 2000 words. You can't say I don't love my fans! You curious about the Monster? Huh? Are ya? Are ya? I know you are! ^_^ Oh, I got a review from maggs asking if I ever thought about writing my own book... Well, maggs you happen to be talking to an aspiring author who has an epic fantasy in the works! So, yes I am writing a book and I aim to get it published once I'm done! Maybe you'll read it when it comes out! Anyway, gimme shiny reviews. I like shininess!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay... *cracks knuckles, neck, back, and everything else you're supposed to crack when you're getting ready for a workout* I got a complaint from a faithful reader that this story is veering away from Rex and Breach too much and that the dogs should have a separate story. Well homeys, I just wanna make something clear to you: EVERYTHING in this story is gonna tie together. The dog pack is necessary for the plot later on. Not gonna say HOW of course... But, I will acknowledge the fact that I've been putting more stock into the other characters lately. I'll try to balance things out better from now on. This chapter will be ALL Breach! No other POVs, just Breach. Hope that makes ya'll happy. Enjoy! ^_^**

BREACH'S POV

_Cause every little thing she does it magic. Everything she do just turns me on. Even though my life before was tragic, now I know my love for her goes on. _

Breach stared dully at the radio. She didn't have the heart to touch the dials. Out of all the days she had lived through, this one was the worst: There was no word from Wolfgang. Skalamander's condition was worsening. Rex was halfway through his Journal... It was only a matter of time. The thought filled Breach's mind with unnatural panic. 'No...knowledge brings...hatred...for me...'

Breach could see it as clear as day! With each page Rex read in that book, he grew more and more distant. She knew why. The night after he had first started distancing himself from her, she had gone into his room to check where his bookmark was. Sure enough, he had read through a full account of his time in her one place.

It had finally happened. He was starting to fear her. Her eyes narrowed at the thought. Before, she had been worried that Rex losing his memories would be a bad thing. Now, though she was ashamed to think it, she actually preferred the idea of him staying ignorant. That amnesia had given her the biggest blessing she could have ever hoped for. Just for awhile, she had been able to be close to Rex. He had enjoyed being close to her, really and truly! There was no fear or possibility that he was faking her out. Everything was pure and simple.

'Nice and clean...ordered...clean...' She clutched at her skull with her smaller hands, scrunching her eyes shut against the threatening wave of confused thoughts that were pounding at her consciousness.

This Journal...these memories...they were corrupting him. They were taking away from that sweet purity...that wonderful cleanness... 'Messed up...not shiny...'

All at once, she felt herself relax. The panic was ebbing, at least for the moment. Her head lolled to the side and her heart sank. The sky was turning gray. It was evening. Night was coming. That was when Rex would go back to his room...and read more...

Breach sat bolt upright. 'No! No more! More bad...hate...less shine...' Her chartreuse eyes were shining with a new horror. If he was distancing himself just because of her one place...what would happen when he read the rest? 'No read...no rest...no...' She shook her head once to clear it. 'Calm...must...calm down...calm...sleep...'

'Rex...no...no sleep...' Breach looked up once more. Now wasn't the time to sleep. She needed to think, and think clearly.

Maybe he hadn't read enough to create a lasting opinion. Yes...that's it... He's just confused. If he stopped reading... Breach felt a hopeful smile coming to her face. Yes...stop reading... No more Journal...

She glanced at the clock. Rex wouldn't be in his room. She had time. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Breach stood up and created a portal.

'Where to, Breach?'

'Rex's room. Quickly.' She stepped through the portal, her mind made up. She wouldn't lose Rex, not again!

…...

"_Come in, Breach." Van Kleiss's silky voice slid through the door as Breach knocked. Slowly, she turned the doorknob and entered. Her master was sitting calmly in a chair in the library, poring over his carefully thought out plans. Breach felt a flash of guilt at what she was about to ask. Silently bracing herself, she walked over and sat down across from Van Kleiss. He looked up from his papers, his ebony-scarlet eyes glittering calmly. "Well, what did you want to talk to me about?"_

"_Rex..." Breach started hesitantly. "I...wanted to talk...about Rex."_

_Van Kleiss raised his eyebrows but said nothing, nodding for her to continue._

_Breach took a deep breath. "I thought of a different thing we could do...that wouldn't involve hurting him but would get him out of your way."_

"_Really now?" His tone was slightly amused for some reason. "And what might that be?"_

"_I could...keep him." Breach stared at the table._

"_Keep him?" Van Kleiss's voice held so much scorn and surprise, she looked up at his face again. He looked close to laughing in bemusement. "What on earth would you want to do that for?"_

"_I..." Breach paused. She wasn't sure whether or not to tell him this. He could use it against her... 'Stop! He wouldn't! He's your master. He...' "I like him."_

_This time, his shock grew more pronounced. "You..." He threw back his head and let out a disdainful laugh. "You _like_ him?"_

"_Yes!" Breach could feel herself bristling. "I do!"_

_Van Kleiss snorted a little before regaining his composure. "And where do you plan on keeping your...pet Rex."_

_'Pet?' "I have a place where he will be safe." She muttered evasively. She didn't want anyone to know about her special place...not yet... "I'll put him there and he won't bother you ever again."_

"_Hm..." Van Kleiss muttered, though Breach could tell that he wasn't even considering her words. "Well, as good of an idea as that is, I already have plans for Rex."_

"_What sort of plans?"_

_The smile that Van Kleiss flashed in response chilled Breach to the very bones. "Special plans. He's going to be very...useful to me."_

"_You won't hurt him, will you?" Breach stood up, fixing Van Kleiss with an intense stare. "Because you can't! Hurting him would be bad! Very bad!"_

_Van Kleiss's brows furrowed. "I'll do whatever is necessary, Breach." He waved a hand. "This conversation is over. You may go."_

_Breach stayed put. Her mind trailed back to that beautiful...shiny...Rex... She couldn't let him get hurt..._

"_I said you may go." His voice now had an edge of steel. Breach stood firm. Kleiss folded his hands and glared at her. "If this is going to be a problem...I can always make sure you stay put." He threatened softly._

"_You can't." Breach replied stubbornly. "I make portals, remember?" She folded her arms. "You won't hurt Rex." She said decisively._

"_I will do what I must." At this, Van Kleiss stood up. "And you are going to help me."_

"_Not for this."_

_Van Kleiss smirked. "You have no choice, Breach. After all, I'm the one who saved you when your father abandoned you. I'm the only family you have. You're mine, plain and simple."_

_Breach's head snapped up at those words. Her yellow-green eyes grew wide with horror. 'No...' She took a step back, shaking her head mutely._

"_There, there Breach." Van Kleiss took a step toward her. He had that comforting smile on his face...but Breach could see through it. She could finally see it: that sinister, cruel, scary undertone. He didn't love her. He didn't even care about her! She was some tool for his plot to rule the world! He reached for her and she recoiled as if touched by something slimy._

"_You don't own me!" Breach could feel her head starting to pound. 'No...losing...messy...so messy...' "I don't belong to anyone!" She shouted, ripping a portal through the air and leaping through and into the one place she felt safe..._

…...

As Breach stepped out of her portal, the first thing she was aware of was his scent. It lingered everywhere...his room, his clothes, his hair, him... She inhaled deeply, feeling her neurotic terror slowly ebbing away in the soothing atmosphere. Her eyes traveled around the room. There was his messed up bed...his closet...his TV...his Journal! In one swift movement, Breach moved over and took the book in her hands.

Such a small object...to contain such evil. A tiny portal opened next to her. This one led to her one place. 'Safe...it'll be...away there...' Grimacing at the dark cover, she dropped it into the portal and closed it instantly. 'There.' Almost instantly, Breach felt her terror leaving.

'All good now...nice and clean...very...clean...' Smiling softly to herself, she stepped back through her portal and into her room.

**Shortest chapter yet... *sigh* Inspiration isn't running high on this one, but I wanted to move the plot along somehow and I also wanted to make sure you know that I'm not halting this baby. So don't worry! It'll be finished...eventually... Did you see the new episode? I swear, I started humming the Indiana Jones theme when that whip came out! And I found myself making Pedo jokes again at Kleiss, even though he is no longer the Chief Pedo. When he said that he was going to take something precious from Rex, I found myself involuntarily saying "What, his virginity?". And I LOVED that little wave Breach gave. She's SO CUTE! And OMG! Kleiss molested Callan! And Holiday siced (sp?) her sister on Skalamander! Great episode! I'm sure I'd appreciate it even more if I hadn't been still on my Ben 10 roller coaster when it came on... Anyway, please review! Flames burn Gatlocke (aka Captain Perv or the Caped Cougar). Solora out. ^_^**


	24. Chapter 24

**Tis the season for some Brexness! Fa la la la la, la la la la! ^_^ CHRISTMAS IS COMING! WHOOOOOOT! I feel the need to give you guys a special present! Want it? Of course you do! This chappie is going to have bits from EVERYONE'S POV! YEAH! Let's go, go, go! **

SKALAMANDER'S POV

He is in a field. It's not flowery, sparkly, or spectacular in any way. It's just a simple green field. There are no trees, animals, or clouds. Just grass and sun. Simple. Unchanging.

He has been walking in this field for a long time. He lost track of how long. His scaly feet leave no imprint in the grass. It's as if he is some sort of ghost, leaving no traces of his presence in this ongoing stretch of consistency.

He sniffs the air. The field smells like it should: green, fresh, and plain. No sweetness teases his nostrils. He growls in frustration. The sound is forgotten as soon as it fades. He is insignificant. Nothing about him matters.

A tear runs down his cheek. He wants to matter. He wants someone else to come. He wants a change, _any_ change.

A flower.

A cloud.

A gust of wind.

A raindrop.

He doesn't care. He just wants-

Sweet...sweetness... There's a new smell in the air. If he was in any other surroundings, the smell would go unnoticed. After so many countless hours in this awful place, however, even the slightest change had the ability to gain his attention.

It's a scent similar to limes...and sugar. It's kinda like key lime pie. Yes...that's what the scent is like... It's faint, but delicious. He wants it. He turns toward it and begins to run.

The scent doesn't grow stronger, but he can tell that he is closer to the source. Yes! There's a figure in the distance. It's a pale figure... A humanoid figure... He runs faster.

Then, he trips. His feet are shifting. They can't hold him up any more. He struggles to stand up, paying no mind to the fact that he seems to be growing smaller.

When he finally stands, he begins to run. He can run as fast as the wind! He looks down. His four clumsy, scaly feet have been replaced by two bare human feet. He can feel denim on his legs and cotton on his torso. He can feel the softness of the grass in such detail, he is tempted to stop for a moment and celebrate his sensitive skin. Still, he keeps running toward the figure. It's a girl!

Breach.

She hasn't changed. She doesn't need to. She's as beautiful as ever. He trips and falls forward as he approaches and he feels those strong arms with those large hands catching him. Pulling him up. He stares in astonishment. They are the same height. He can actually look into those eyes!

They aren't just yellow-green... They have an underlayer of soft gold with a clear blanket of emerald on top. Every here and there, there is a light sprinkle of grass-green and amber flecks.

Her pink lips are turned up in a smile, contrasting with that lovely pale face. He reaches forward to push those raven locks from her face. She closes her eyes at his gentle touch. Encouraged, he moves his fingers so they're tracing her jawline. Her skin is just as soft as he pictured it! He moves slowly, until he is lightly holding her chin with his thumb and forefinger. He tilts her face ever so slightly toward his. Her eyes open just enough to give him a vision of two crescents of chartreuse. He closes his eyes...leans closer...

As soon as his eyes close, he feels nothing but empty air. That doesn't change when he opens his eyes. He sees nothing.

Only blackness...solitude...

…...

REX'S POV

Rex stared around his ruined room. He had spent half of the morning tearing it apart, putting it back together, and tearing it apart again. 'Where is it?' He looked around desperately. "Bobo, are you having any luck?"

Bobo peeked his head out from the closet. "Sorry, chief. No journal." He went back in. "I don't-Yes!"

"You found it?"

"Huh?" Bobo looked out again, crumbs all over his face. "No, but I found that stash of chocolate cookies I hid in here two weeks ago!"

Rex groaned in agitation before wriggling under the bed. "I know it's in here... Heck, I'm sure I put it on my desk!"

"I don't see why you're so concerned, kid." Bobo came out of the closet, a battered box of cookies in his hand. "Green bean and the doc know most of what happened between Breach's kingdom of darkness and now."

"I don't think they do." Rex sighed, crawling back out from under the bed and leaning back against his side table. "I was just getting to a point where I was visiting Breach in some dungeon."

"Oh, I can fill you in on that." Bobo hopped on top of the bed and popped another cookie into his mouth, sprinkling crumbs onto Rex's sheets. "Ya see, you felt sorry for her and decided to take her down some food."

"Okay..."

"And ya visited her pretty much every day after that." He reached out and poked Rex's face. "And developed quite a liking for her, I might add." He winked with his one eye and grinned mischievously.

"That's what I want to read about." Rex placed a hand on his brow and groaned to himself. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around Breach's whole dimension of depression idea. Also, I find it hard to believe that she actually _kidnapped_ me and put me in there." He closed his eyes. "I want to know what changed to make her the awesome person she is now. I just...I want to know, that's all."

Bobo leaned over, his face serious for once. "Ya like her now, don't ya?"

Rex shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I mean, I feel this...warm sensation in my neck and face whenever she's around. I also feel like there's a bird flying around in my chest. It's kinda weird... I know she means a lot to me, but...I can't be sure until I know everything. That's why I've been trying to distance myself from everyone for the time being, her especially." He hit his head agitatedly against the wooden base of the bed. "I just want to think about this stuff with a clear head..."

"How come you're not distancing yourself from me?" Bobo asked, popping another stale cookie into his mouth and crunching loudly.

Rex felt a grin coming to his face. "You're pretty straightforward, Bobo. I don't think I need to worry about any secrets where you're concerned."

"True dat!" Bobo agreed. "Cookie?"

"Uh..." Rex eyed the thing in Bobo's hand. It looked like a lump of coal... "No thanks..."

…...

NOAH'S POV

"Well Lisa, I guess it's just you and me again." Noah sighed, tossing his basketball toward the hoop. "Rex is tearing his room apart, Breach won't leave her room, Circe wants to wander town by herself... Man! Sometimes it's like I'm always the third wheel."

"I don't think you're a third wheel, Noah!" Lisa piped up, running over and picking up the ball. "I think you're more of a steering wheel."

Noah laughed a little, taking his ball back. "Yeah? What makes you think that?"

"People tend to need you if they want to do things right." Lisa sat down on the hard court, her gray eyes glittering cheerfully. "You steered Breach in the right direction, after all!"

Noah grinned and sat down next to her. "You're a really insightful kid."

"Thanks!" Lisa stared off into space for a few minutes before speaking again. "You know, I'll bet Breach isn't in her room. She's probably in her one place!"

"Why anyone would want to return to a place like that, I will never know." Noah murmured, shaking his head.

"It's not always gray and gloomy." Lisa said staring up at a drifting cloud. "Only most of the time, when Breach is sad and lonely. Lately, it started changing."

"Changing?"

Lisa nodded. "After the place was almost destroyed, I could feel something changing. The sun came up. Bright flowers and trees began to grow. The buildings became colorful and pretty. It was warm and a nice breeze kept sweeping by." She smiled at the memory. "It was great!" Her expression darkened. "Then...everything became sad again. Worse than before... Breach came back soon after."

"Why did it change?" Noah asked, staring at Lisa with interest.

Lisa shrugged her shoulders. "The one place is a part of Breach. She must have been happy...for a little while..."

"I see..." Noah had a pretty good idea why Breach had been so happy. 'Rex.'

…...

CIRCE'S POV

Circe closed her eyes and smiled as a gentle gust of wind went through her hair. The air had never been this sweet in Abysus...

'Abysus...' The place was probably completely destroyed by this point. Truth be told, Circe couldn't care less. The Pack was safe. Van Kleiss deserved no sympathy. She was free to be friends with Rex, Noah, and the others. She was free.

It was a nice feeling.

'Freedom...' The word seemed to sing through her soul as she thought it. It would never grow old. She turned a corner and felt her smile widen: she was at a park. It was a small park, but it was bright and green. Yellow dandelions dotted the scenery around faded blue park benches. She closed the distance and sat down, her garnet eyes drifting closed.

The cool air caused her hair to rustle and wave like a red and black river. Her skin seemed to be drinking in the golden rays of sun that lit up her face. At peace, she allowed her mind to wander.

'Wolfgang...' It still felt odd calling her friend by his old name instead of Biowulf. It would take awhile for the name to completely fit. 'I wonder...how he's doing right now...' He had left without a word. Six had said that he was going to investigate the pack of Evo dogs that had caused Rex's memory lapse.

'Rex...' What about Rex? What were her feelings concerning him? She knew that, whatever they were, they were nothing compared to Breach's feelings. There was no debate there. She had already made the decision to back off completely in _that_ department! All that remained now were her feelings of deep affection. Romantic or not, Rex meant a lot to her. She could handle that. She could be his friend.

Friends... Her friends had so many problems... Circe could tell that Breach's condition was beginning to go back down the tubes. Her friend was beginning to doubt herself. She was starting to lose her wonderful sanity. Her eyes were starting to regain that panicked gleam. It hurt to see that. Circe knew it had something to do with Rex. Though Skalamander was definitely a factor.

Out of everyone in the Pack, Circe knew Skalamander the least. Still, she couldn't suppress the pity she felt for the poor lizard Evo. He wanted to be cured, but being cured would kill him. Still, his chances of living weren't looking so good to begin with. Either he'd have a slim chance of living on in misery, or he'd have one moment of bliss before an early death. 'Not the kindest of choices...'

Her head was starting to hurt going over all this information, so she decided to switch her mind to an easier topic: her newest friend, Noah. He was a nice guy. Kinda cute actually...

…...

HOLIDAY'S POV

"Breach..." Skalamander's raspy voice moaned in his sleep. "Where...help..."

"Shh..." Holiday whispered soothingly, gently stroking the scales of his face. With a cloth, she wiped the drool that kept trailing down his cheek. "It's okay, Skalamander. It's okay." 'No it's not...I just want him to think it is...'

Skalamander snarled once. One eye opened and stared unseeingly at Holiday. He groaned loudly as his eyelid dropped down once again.

Holiday wanted to up the sedative to give him a more peaceful sleep, but she was worried that doing so would increase his chances of passing away quietly. 'Not yet.' She thought, her olive eyes flashing with determination. 'I can't do much, but I can give you the chance to say goodbye.' "I promise." She muttered aloud.

Skalamander made a soft rumbling sound in his throat. Holiday liked to think that he heard her.

"Say? Maybe a poem will make you feel better." She rested a hand on his large shoulder. "Would you like that." She heard another rumble, which she took as a yes. She reached into her pocket and pulled out that little black book. She knew that she shouldn't be reading Six's personal thoughts...but they were just such a good read!

"Let's see..." She had been trying to skip the actual journal entries and read only the poetry. That seemed harmless enough, right? "Hm...here's a new one." Resting one hand on Skalamander's side, she began to read.

"Where does the sunlight pierce the dusk?

Where does the wind make waves on water?

Where does the rain touch the rose's thorns

As scarlet petals drop one by one?

When shall my blade cease to pierce?

When shall my eyes cease to hide?

When may I join the ongoing tide

Of gust, sea, sun, and storm?

The horizon remains unreachable.

The clouds continue to tease me.

The sunsets refuse to paint my heart

With their fiery, passionate colors.

How long shall I numbly wander?

Must I forever yearn for the hearth?

Or may I find the breaking waves

That will wash these chains away?"

Skalamander's breathing was slowing down to a calmer pace. His eyes stopped flickering under his eyelids and he sighed deeply.

"There..." Holiday rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "That's better, isn't it?" In her mind, she was trying to discern the meaning of that poem. 'Could Six really feel...trapped?' Certainly, Holiday often felt trapped in her job at Providence, but she had never pictured Six feeling that way. He just seemed so... As they would say in Miss. Congeniality, he was "the job". That poem though...it was clearly the voice of someone who wished for the opportunity to just stop and enjoy life.

'Maybe...I could ask for the day off...and I could take all of us on a one day vacation...' The thought made her smile, though she had her doubts. White wasn't likely to give the whole team a day off... Still... It was a thought.

'Not now.' She told herself firmly, pressing some of the dials and buttons to make sure Skalamander's medical machines were accurate. 'I have work to do now...'

…...

BREACH'S POV

Breach reluctantly pushed the covers off of her face. It was past noon and she still hadn't gotten up or eaten breakfast yet. Her stomach would probably not hold much anyway, the way it was churning. 'I did...right thing...helped Rex...helped me! Good help...' She moaned and put her hands on her face. Despite her rationalization, the guilt that was welling up within her just wouldn't go away.

Rex had been in his room all day looking for that journal. So far, it seemed as if taking the journal only served to make Rex more secluded and sad. 'It'll pass though...' Breach told herself. 'It'll...all get...better...' It would just take a little time... Just a little time...

Again, she could feel her mind doing battle with itself. On one hand, memories of their time together might reawaken the old feelings Breach hoped he had had. On the other, what if Rex _had_ been White's tool? Unfortunately, that seemed like the most likely possibility. 'Who in their right mind would really feel that way toward someone like me?' If that was the case, him relearning that would push him away from her. He'd hate her as he had before... And Breach would probably lose the shreds of sanity that she had managed to salvage because of Rex.

Then again, was it right to keep Rex from knowing every detail just so that she'd have a shot? But then... 'ARGH!' Breach clutched her skull angrily. She couldn't think! She was getting nowhere with her thoughts running in circles the way they were!

She needed to think of other things... Yes... 'Friends...I need to be with friends...' As the word "friend" came to mind, the name "Circe" immediately followed. Feeling a hopeful smile coming to her face, Breach created a portal. 'Take me to Circe.' Hopefully, her best friend would be okay with keeping her company.

Breach stepped out of her room and into an old park. Sitting on a park bench a few feet away was Circe. "Um...hey!" Breach called out. Circe looked up and waved her over.

"Hi, Breach! Finally decided to leave your room, huh?" Circe scooted over to give Breach room.

"Yeah...wasn't feeling too well." Breach muttered, not really wanting to go into her multiple mental breakdowns. They weren't important. Being with Circe was rapidly easing her mind.

Something about Circe's gaze told Breach that she knew already. Somehow, those red eyes seemed to be staring into her very soul. As they sat, Breach could sense an unspoken agreement to keep the topics of discussion light, fun, and simple. Girls' gossip! She could do that!

"You know, I was hanging out with Noah the other day." Circe was saying. "And he got all freaked out when I started to mention a black book with poems in it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! Do you think they're his?"

"I dunno... If they were and he was embarrassed, he wouldn't draw attention to them in case you didn't know. Maybe they're Six's."

"Ya think?" Circe raised an eyebrow and stared skeptically at Breach. "I dunno..."

"You know, you've been hanging out with Noah a lot over the past few days." Breach flashed a devious grin. "Anything you wanna tell me?"

Circe's white cheeks flushed. "Nothing to tell at the moment."

"At the moment?"

"Well...I mean...he _is_ pretty cute."

Breach paused to consider those words. Since Rex was her sole focus of infatuation, she had never really stopped to think about other guys. 'Now that she mentions it...' Breach mused to herself, 'Those gray eyes and blonde hair _are_ very nice features. I suppose you could say he's pretty good looking.' Out loud, she said: "Yeah, and really nice too!"

"Well, duh!" Circe nudged Breach's arm playfully. "I dunno...maybe I'll ask him out. Once-" She stopped suddenly and stared at the ground. Breach felt the change in atmosphere immediately. "Once everything is settled."

Breach thought about Skalamander, dying in a hospital bed. She thought about Wolfgang, on a forced mission to destroy members of his own species. She thought about Lisa, who was trying to regain her bearings in the outside world. Circe, who was trying to come to terms with everything. Noah, who was trying to keep the mood light with everyone. Holiday, who hadn't slept for days while she looked after Skalamander. Six, who was never around but was clearly working on something that had to do with this whole mess. And...her Rex...

Breach reached up and put a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "It will be, Circe." 'One way or the other...' "It will be..."

…...

SIX'S POV

'Seventy five pharmacies...I've been to seventy five stinking pharmacies...' Six thought to himself, leaning against the outside of number seventy five. Why was he doing this again?

'Because you're a softie, that's why!'

'Am not!'

'Oh really? Then why are you running all over the state?'

'Because White's an idiot for withholding treatment. Now go away!'

Compulsively, Six reached into his pocket before remembering that his schedule wasn't in there. His brows furrowed and he silently cursed. He had a special section in his schedule for checking off places. Thank goodness for whoever took the book, Six had a photographic memory. 'Whoever it was is still going to die!' He thought bitterly as he started to walk down the street.

'I guess it can't be helped...I'll have to start checking out the black markets.' The thought made Six grimace, but what choice did he have? His thoughts trailed back to Skalamander, helpless and begging to be cured. He thought of Rex's helplessness and Breach and Circe's sadness. He thought of Holiday, running on hardly any sleep, trying to keep Skalamander alive long enough for Six to be successful. Like it or not, he had to get those stupid drugs!

Or he'd never be able to live with himself!

…...

WOLFGANG'S POV

Wolfgang sniffed the air cautiously as he entered. There was something terribly wrong here! It was unnaturally cold, not as if some source had sucked up all the heat, but as if warmth was simply not welcome. He could see ice creeping up the stone walls of the inner cavern. His breath came out in puffs of steam. Behind him, Beta retreated back down the tunnel.

An involuntary shudder of terror went through Wolfgang's whole being. He didn't want to go in there. He doubted that he would have entered even if he was still a loyal Pack member and Van Kleiss himself had ordered him to go in. If he went in, he sensed, he would not be the same when he came back out.

Retreat wasn't an option either. He would face Beta's fangs if he tried to run away. (Though the idea of a rematch with Beta was looking pretty good at the moment...) Besides, he doubted his legs would carry him far enough away. That cold...that awful, awful cold... It would follow him. He knew it would!

He didn't know what to do! He didn't-

"_Come closer..."_ A voice hisses out at him from within the darkest recesses of the cave. _"Come..."_ The voice reminded him strangely of Breach's childlike entreat... But there was something more twisted, like the charm of a viper, calling her prey closer... Closer... _"Closer..."_

Wolfgang felt his knees buckle and he collapsed on the floor, his front claws stretched at odd angles and his head turned to the side. He didn't move into a more comfortable position. It felt as if his whole body had gone numb.

Something was approaching him... It wasn't a ghost...but it wasn't completely solid either... It was like some sort of wraith that lost its way on its journey to the afterlife. Wolfgang would have felt sympathy if he wasn't so afraid.

Something cold touched his cheek. It was as cold as an icicle... As cold as the icicle that was falling... Falling...about to hit Cari.

Wolfgang runs toward his daughter, his white paws pounding the crunchy grass. He grabs her by the scruff and pulls her away to safety. Her red fur seems to glow like a setting sun as she stares up at him. Her dark brown eyes glisten fearfully.

"What happened, Daddy?"

"Stay away from the sides of houses." Wolfgang tells her firmly. "Icicles are very dangerous."

Yes, ice is a danger. So is fire.

Ludwig, his kind master, is standing by a large, old fashioned oven. It's the type of oven one would expect to see in medieval times. Flames leap out of it, but old Ludwig simply smiles and pulls on the long stick that had been shoved inside. Wolfgang sniffs the air appreciatively as the scent of freshly baked bread wafts through the shop. His tail thumps the ground and he lets out a hopeful whine.

Ludwig chuckles, his round belly shaking like dough. "Now, now Wolfgang!" His deep voice and heavy German accent sound wonderful to the dog's ears. "It's too hot. But, tell you what: I think that cheese bread from this morning is finally cooled down! Why don't you take a taste and make sure it's alright for my customers?"

Wolfgang jumped up and barks in assent. Ludwig smiles kindly and tosses the white dog a generously sliced piece of bread, which is caught in midair and devoured rapturously.

"Sehr gut, eh?" His master winks once before stretching his arms. "I think it's time for a break, ja?" He walks out of the room. He doesn't notice that he had failed to put the fire out completely. As Wolfgang dozes off, he doesn't see a spark crackling out of the hole...

He wakes up to the smell of smoke. He opens his eyes only to find his vision to be obscured by gray clouds. He tries to bark but his throat is in pain. He closes his eyes as they begin to sting. His master...where is his master?

He begins to run, only to be met by a wall of flames. He turns on his heel and tries to run the other way. More flames! Their blinding lights...terrible heat...pressing in...forcing him down...

He wakes up once more on the outside of the ruined bakery. There are red and blue lights flashing everywhere. He can smell the odd suits of firefighters. He can hear the humans talking...

"Did you find him?"

"No. We looked everywhere!"

"I heard he ran back in before we got here."

"Yeah...suppose he was trying to save his dog..."

Something is disappearing...a piece of Wolfgang's heart is leaving forever. He will never get it back. The pain...it's terrible... Despite his dizziness, he begins to run...

He's running...running away...

Running...running toward a butcher's shop...

The pups have gone too long without food. He won't fail them this time! He can feel his own rib bones trying to poke through his flesh and filthy fur... If he doesn't get a good meal soon, they will all perish! Little Nomad is especially weak...

It's time to throw caution into the winds! Just run in, get a large hunk of beef, and get out. Easy, right?

...Wrong...

He is howling in pain as a rope is tied tightly around his neck. He is yanked violently with harsh hands toward a dark truck. He digs his claws into the ground and yowls desperately. Surely, if he screamed enough, they would understand: he has a family to feed! He isn't in the wrong here! He can't go to the pound! He can't!

The humans are dense. They pay no heed to his cries. He is thrown roughly onto a bed of metal as a barred door closes behind him. The truck roars to life like some demonic monster. Wolfgang stumbles to his feet and runs to the door, sticking his nose out. Movement catches his eye... Something is running after the truck...

A beautiful silver angel. Ashka. Ears back, eyes wide, mouth open, she is bounding across the pavement after Wolfgang as fast as her paws can carry her.

No! She can't! The pups need her! Wolfgang barks sharply as she draws close, fixing her with a stern glare. She falters, her blue eyes questioning. His glare remains focused and she understands. With a final howl of mournful farewell, she turns on her heel and runs back the way she came. To the pups. Away from-

Wolfgang let out an unearthly, high pitched wail as he felt himself coming to his senses. He trembled violently. All of those memories...everything... This thing was pulling out every painful thought that resided in his mind. Everything he had tried to block out or erase was suddenly coming back in clear focus, as if it had all happened yesterday!

"Stop it!" He whimpered, twitching uncontrollably. "Please stop!"

To his surprise, it did stop. The cold pressure on his face left. His eyes came back into focus. He stared up, trying to see what this awful creature could be. His vision was blurred... He couldn't tell. Looking up was too big of a challenge, so his gaze went back to the stone floor. He could see something out of the corner of his eye as the thing retreated...like a clawed hand...

"_Go..."_ The voice called out, its childlike side trembling, its hissing undertone wavering. It was like the creature was weeping... _"Stay away..."_

Wolfgang didn't remember later on how he managed to drag himself back to the cavern where Beta was waiting. He only remembered passing out, staring into those shocked black eyes.

**Phew... This took me a few days to type and perfect so I'd better get some nice reviews from you guys! Consider it MY Christmas present! *pant pant* Well, no one can say I don't love my fans right? I know I've said this before but pay attention to the details when you read my stuff. It is all going to come back again and tie together for the epic conclusion. *pant* Oh, if you guys want to give me anything else for Christmas, I like fluffy oneshots. Brex, Noex, and Holix are my fav pairings. Just a hint. *winks* Well, I gotta bow out now! Tomorrow, I work on my Chill story for my beloved Ben 10 readers. I feel like I ought to say something sappy and heartfelt, considering it is the holiday season and all... Okay, here goes:**

**I hope you all have something worth celebrating in your lives. I wish you every happiness that may be gained and given. May the Creator smile down upon you and your loved ones and may you have every reason to smile back. This last one is my signature blessing: May the Heavens light your path!**

**Peace out and Happy Holidays from Channel Solora! ^_^**


	25. Chapter 25

**I won't say that we're on the home stretch just yet... It's more like we're halfway down the second to last track before snack time and THEN getting on the home stretch. Did that even make any sense? Ah whatever! I'm trying to move along with the plot. I think I've been doing good, but I can't help but worry that the story is getting stale. Maybe it's just my imagination... Here goes!**

WOLFGANG'S POV

Wolfgang stared at the ground in front of him as he walked. He couldn't get that "Monster" out of his mind. It didn't take a genius to figure out what it had done: it had brought out Wolfgang's most painful and torturous memories. Its goal had been to drive him insane. Had the other members of this pack gone through this? If so, he definitely respected each and every one of them, especially Beta. Apparently, Beta was the one who had to check on the Monster before any new members arrived to test themselves. That fact was obvious, judging by the scared glimmer that had been in the strong Evo's eye when Wolfgang had entered. Where was he now? Wolfgang breathed a sigh as he entered the clearing.

"Welcome back!" Theta rushed to meet Wolfgang, her blue eyes glimmering with excitement. "You did it! I can tell by looking at you! Great job!"

All of the other canines gathered around Wolfgang just as Beta emerged from the woods. Everyone fell silent and turned to face him. "My friends." His voice was powerful, like an avalanche. It didn't contain any of the terror that Wolfgang had seen when exiting the cave. "I would like to introduce you to your newest brother in arms. I have spoken to Alpha, and he approves of the decision to accept this brother." He turned to Wolfgang. "Now that you are a member of this pack, you are to be called Sigma. When the day comes when we achieve our goal, you and everyone else here may reveal their true names. Until then, the name I have given you is what you will be called. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Beta." 'He gave me another name...a name that isn't my own...just like before...' He pushed the thought aside. Despite his misgivings, this experience would be different from his time with Van Kleiss. He wouldn't forget his true name this time. Sigma would just be a guise until he can shed it. Until he can find out the truth. Until he can figure out what this pack's alleged goal is...

That night, Wolfgang stared up at the sky as the rest of the pack slept. Theta was curled up next to him, breathing calmly. He glanced down at her and smiled to himself. She was a nice girl. 'She makes me think...of Cari...' He sighed and pushed the thought away. 'Every girl makes me think of Cari, it seems... First Circe, now Theta. I need to stop seeing my daughter everywhere I look.'

Shaking his head at his foolish nostalgia, Wolfgang curled up in the grass and fell into a fitful sleep.

…...

REX'S POV

"Uh, kid? I think ya tore up that closet five times already!" Bobo called from his perch on Rex's headboard.

"I know, I know..." Rex sighed, pulling his head out and shaking some socks off of his shoulders. "It's just driving me nuts! I've looked everywhere!"

"If ya looked everywhere, ya would've found it." Bobo muttered, before letting out a gasp of horror. "You're making me sound like green bean!" He groaned and fell onto the bed. "That's it. The monkey's lost it..."

"Lost what?" Rex muttered distractedly.

"I dunno...whatever it is, it's gone!" Bobo sat up and sighed. "For the sake of my sanity, why don't ya think of everything ya did before ya lost it?"

"Okay..." Rex paused, trying to remember. "I...I was training with Six. He was trying to get me to remember how to use my old abilities..." He scratched his head. "Then...I played basketball with Noah... Then I ran into Circe... We hung out in her room for awhile...

"Okay! Go to Circe's room! Maybe ya dropped it there. I dunno. Just stop messin' up the closet!"

Rex laughed at Bobo's obvious irritation. "Okay, okay. I'm leaving." Grinning to himself, he stood up and walked out the door.

…...

SKALAMANDER'S POV

"This is wonderful, Six!" A voice was drifting in and out of his consciousness.

'Where...where...?'

"Where...?" He growled dryly, wincing in pain.

"He's coming round!" A warm hand touched his shoulder. "Skalamander, can you hear me?"

His mouth felt like sandpaper, but he managed to reply. "Yeah..." Who was this? He felt awful! His entire body felt as if it was weighed down with lead. When he opened his eyes, he could see only shapes.

"Listen carefully, Skalamander. My name is Sandra, and I'm trying to help you. You were severely wounded and the wound is infected." He managed to nod. He could see her more clearly now...she had black hair...and green eyes... Kinda like Breach, but not quite.

"Breach..."

"Shh. She's in the building. You'll be out of consciousness before she comes down though."

"No..." He tried to get his limbs to move. "Must...see..."

"Listen, Skalamander. There isn't much time. We've found a drug that can return you to full consciousness for a little while. The next time you wake up, I'll make sure that Breach is here. Okay? You just need to keep fighting."

"Rex...tell...Rex...cure...me..." He panted. The woman was saying something else, but he didn't hear it. He was already drifting back into black oblivion.

…...

BREACH'S POV

"You did WHAT?" Circe's mouth was hanging open slightly.

"SH!" Breach hissed, glancing over her shoulder at the closed door. "Could you speak up? I don't think the dying Evos in Abysus heard you!"

"Sorry." Circe quickly lowered her voice. "But...seriously? Why would you do that?"

"Look, you saw how he started avoiding me a few days ago. Turns out, he finally got to the part where he was in my one place. I just took the thing away before he'd think I'm any more of a psychopath."

"Ugh..." Circe groaned and facepalmed. "That isn't the answer, Breach..."

"I know...I just panicked!" Breach fell back on Circe's bed and closed her eyes. "I just don't know what to do now..."

"If I were you, I'd put the journal back into his room and hope for the best."

"Yeah, but..." Breach stopped and turned away. She had already confided in Wolfgang... Circe didn't need to know about the recording too. As long as Rex stayed ignorant, it wouldn't even need to come up anymore! He didn't need to know what he had done to make her leave the first time. 'That's over now. He doesn't remember it. That's the whole point.'

He hadn't really liked her before. Noah had tried to tell her beforehand that Rex hadn't been using her, but she knew better. The blond could see no wrong in his best friend. Neither could Breach, for that matter. That was the problem... She had fallen for him too late. He had already been tainted by Providence. 'He's...better this way. Untainted...clean...nice and clean...shiny...' She couldn't lose that! It was a sign. His amnesia was the second chance she had never even dared to dream of!

"I might." Breach finally said, hoping it would be enough to satisfy her friend. "Eventually..." Circe slowly nodded her head.

"Okay."

Breach stood up and walked toward the door. "I'll see you later, Circe."

"See yah."

Breach walked out the door and closed it behind her. She started to walk forward when something stopped her. There was an odd prickling sensation going across the back of her neck. Someone was watching her... Her stomach sank as she turned around.

Leaning against the wall next to the doorway, arms folded, mouth turned in a frown, mahogany eyes glinting angrily, was Rex. He didn't move when she turned to face him. He seemed to be waiting for her to speak first.

She really didn't want to...

"R-Rex..." Breach's voice was unnaturally quiet. "I...how much did you hear?" 'Stupid! Asking that will only make him more certain that you were trying to deceive him!' The way his eyes flashed confirmed that theory.

"Enough." She winced at how cold his voice sounded. "So, B...is there something about you that maybe _I'd_ like to know about?"

**Oh SNAP! This can't be good, no? Say guys? Great news! It's only... *twitch* two weeks till the new season of Generator Rex starts... *twitch* and Ben 10 UA... *twitch* I'm not suffering from withdrawal! I'm not! Seriously!**

…

**NYARGH! MUST HAVE SHINY REX!**

***smacks self* Sorry, sorry... Anyway, please gimme nice shiny reviews. It'll keep me from going insane... LOL! Flames will burn Gatlocke, the Caped Cougar. Peace out, my shinehs!**

**PS- I'm starting to worry that I'm not doing my job correctly! When I checked the Rex/Person pairing poll on my Profile, Circex had MORE votes than Brex! I'm starting to worry that I'm failing you... *sniffles***


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm off my self-doubting pity party now! Your reviews restored my faith in myself! Especially nurturing. Dude, that review totally made my day! I see where your username came from! ^_^ Now, as I told Gharial, I hate writing argument scenes. It's kinda up there with battle scenes in my book. I just can't do it without making one or both of the people seem petty and shallow. So, we're gonna start off after the fight. Kay? Here we go!**

NOAH'S POV

"How bad was it?" Noah sipped his soda, not really tasting it, as he looked at Circe. They were in the park, trying to get away from the intense atmosphere of the Providence building.

"Pretty bad..." Circe sighed, leaning back against the bench. "I was kinda scared to leave my room for awhile."

"Yikes!" Noah put down his drink. "I tried talking to Rex, but he's just not hearing anything I say. The dude's in a total rage! Bobo said he's considering just moving out of the room altogether."

"Well, it's a heck of a lot better than hanging around Breach." Circe grimaced and closed her dark red eyes. "She hasn't said a word since yesterday. Not one word. I tried to talk to her, but I don't think she even heard me. She just...stared into space. It's pretty bad...I've seen her during a mental break down, but this is worse than anything she's ever had."

"Well...considering what Rex said... 'If you're so freaked out and willing to lie to me just because of what I _might_ have written about you, maybe you're not someone I want to know!' I mean, dang!" Noah shook his head, bemused. "I know that Rex can be pretty harsh when he's mad..." His memory went back to when he had first told Rex that he was working for White. He still winced when he thought of how much Rex had seemed to hate him. "But...I dunno, that's kinda up there!"

"Breach wasn't exactly blameless either." Circe rubbed her temples, as if remembering the uglyness she had had to witness. "I mean, when she lost her temper, she straight out told him that she likes him better without his memories. That's gotta be a hard blow."

"Sheesh...I guess they're right when they say that love hurts!" Noah looked up at the black, cloudy sky. A rain drop fell on his nose "We should probably get back to Providence. It looks like it's gonna be coming down pretty hard."

"Don't care..." Circe brought her knees up and hugged them, burying her face into the new jeans Holiday had bought her. She pulled the hood of her also-new black hoodie over her head. "I'd rather drown than go back there..."

"Aw...come on." Noah nudged Circe, smiling comfortingly. "It'll pass. These things always do."

"Not this time..."

"How would you know that?"

"I just know..." Circe's face was hidden from view, but Noah could have sworn that her voice cracked. "Breach's condition has been like a roller coaster. She was stable, but unhappy with the Pack. She's unstable and scared when alone. With Rex, she was completely stable and happy. Now that he hates her...I don't know. She's just gotten so much better, so this fall has got to be the hardest yet. And with Skalamander dying and Wolfgang gone on some mission..." Her shoulders shook. "I'm going to be all she can turn to...and I don't know if I can do it."

"You can." Noah assured her. "You're her best friend." 'It's gotta be hard being best friends with someone like Breach... It's rough enough being best friends with Rex. At least his mental condition is relatively stable...if you don't count the amnesia...'

"I wish I had your confidence..." Circe took a shuddering breath. "I just don't know what I'll do if she loses it this time..."

Noah looked at Circe. 'I wish there was something I could do...' Cautiously, he scooted closer. "Um..." He hesitated for a moment. 'This will sound lame no matter how I say it...' "Need a hug?"

Circe didn't move her head away from her knees. Noah just barely caught her nodding her head. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. Her knees unbended and she shifted so her face was buried in his chest. He felt salty water seeping through his shirt and began to rub her back soothingly. "Thanks, Noah..." Her voice was slightly muffled by his shirt.

"No prob." Noah glanced upward as more rain fell on his head. "Why don't we head to my place? I've been told that I make some pretty good popcorn."

Circe moved back and wiped her eyes. The smallest of smiles was working its way across her face. "Okay..."

…...

HOLIDAY'S POV

"I need a vacation... We all need a looooong vacation..." Holiday swallowed an aspirin before turning back to Skalamander's machines. "Okay, Skalamander...be patient... We'll wake you up very soon..." Probably the only plus-side to everything was the sudden improvement of Skalamander's condition. There was actually a chance that he would survive if they gave him enough of that drug to wake him up and steadily wean him off it over the next few weeks...

"Where should I put this, Holiday?"

"On the table." She heard Six walk over to the table and put the drugs he had accumulated down. "Say, Six? How did you end up getting all of that?"

No answer.

"Six?" Holiday turned around. Six wasn't meeting her eye.

"I know some people." He offered, before quickly turning and walking out the door.

Holiday smiled a little as she watched him leave. "Thank you, Six." She muttered before turning back to Skalamander. "Okay, Skalamander. Let's see how well this goes? You'll probably want Breach, Wolfgang, and Circe here when you wake up. Breach should be down here in a moment."

…...

WOLFGANG'S POV

The other members of the pack had thought him to be crazy. Beta had laughed at him when he suggested it. Still, in the end, his request was granted. Wolfgang supposed that this was because Beta was all too happy to pass on his responsibility.

Today, Wolfgang began his new duty of daily checking on the Monster.

In theory, all he had to do was to go into the cavern long enough to make sure the beast was still there. Still breathing. Still calling out in that soft, hissing voice.

In practice, Wolfgang planned to do some investigating.

"_Come..."_ The voice slid through the tunnel, slipping into Wolfgang's sensitive ears. A haze was growing in his mind. He shook his head agitatedly to get rid of it. What would happen if he tried talking to the creature?

"Who are you?" He called down the tunnel as he walked. "What are you?"

He heard a surprised hiss answer his question, followed by a sound close to that of a weeping child. _"You...please go...go away... Let him come...come back..."_

"Let who come back?" Wolfgang could feel his legs shaking as he moved closer. It was trying to make him fall again... He wouldn't let it this time! He was prepared.

"_My little one..."_ The voice cracked. _"I was promised...I'd see..."_ The voice faded before coming back again. _"...others? Where..."_ There was a definite puppyish whine in the creature's undertone.

"Are you a canine?" He was answered with a hiss. He heard the Monster retreat to the farthest part of its cave and breathed a sigh. 'I suppose I won't get any more from it now...'

As he turned away, a cold breeze ruffled his fur. He could see something in the back of his mind's eye... He was a puppy...playing with his father... He had forgotten...what his father had looked like...

…...

BREACH'S POV

Breach's feet echoed hollowly on the hard floor. She stared dully at the pasty whiteness that surrounded her on all sides. She didn't care where she ended up. Only muscle memory guided her so that she ended up in Skalamander's treatment room in the end. Only the mildest of mental impulses made her say: "You wanted me, Doctor Holiday?" Her voice didn't sound like her own. It sounded...empty. It was like she was listening to someone else's words.

"Hey, Breach." Holiday's voice sounded too cheerful... What reason was there to be happy? She looked up as the doctor moved closer. Those jade colored eyes were glittering with sympathy, but those lips were smiling. Why? "Listen, Skalamander's condition has drastically improved. I think we'll be able to wake him up soon."

Those words pierced Breach's sleeping mind and snapped her to attention. "R-Really?" She couldn't bring herself to smile, but she could feel her eyes regaining some of their shine. 'Skalamander...okay...' Realization slowly sunk in.

Once Skalamander was better, Breach and the others wouldn't have any more reason to stay at Providence. Before yesterday, that thought would have filled her with sadness. Now, she accepted the idea. Maybe it would be better for her, for the Pack, to just leave. Start a new life. Forget...

"Breach? Did you hear me?"

"What?"

Holiday put a hand on her shoulder. "This is going to go against White's orders. Not that I give a darn, of course... But I want you to find Wolfgang and bring him back."

'Wolfgang...back...with me...' "Okay." She said out loud. 'All of us...together...'

"Breach..."

Breach turned toward the voice. "Skalamander..." She rushed to his side and placed a large hand on his shoulder. 'Awake soon... All of us...together...again...' The lizard Evo's eyes rolled back into his skull. A quiet groan escaped his jowls as he slipped back out of consciousness.

Breach rested her head close to his pillow and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the tears that were spilling down her cheeks.

'All of us...together...away...from here...'

**I suppose I'm getting SDRUS again. LOL! Too lazy to type a big ending thing. Reviews are love! Flames burn Gatlocke. ^_^**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'M BACK! Computer viruses suck, dontcha think? I'm all hyped up! The story is on snack time right now. The home stretch comes next. Fasten your seatbelts because it's gonna be an AWESOME ride!**

WOLFGANG'S POV

His mother was helping him to his unsteady feet. The air smelled of rain and moistened earth. He yipped playfully as his sister's tail tickled his nose.

There was a storm brewing... He was hiding underneath a filthy newspaper, feeling cold wetness seeping through his fur.

He was sitting outside a large cardboard box. He could hear Ashka's whimpers from inside along with the tiny cries of three new pups. A fourth was coming...

The visions and sensations stopped abruptly and Wolfgang was lying on the cave floor once again, feeling that icy entity moving all around him. It didn't fear him quite so much anymore, nor he it. He was even able to get a few words out of it.

"How are you feeling today?"

"_Cold...so cold...can't...stay...still...long..."_ The hissing, childish voice sounded so helpless. Wolfgang wanted to offer comfort, but didn't know how.

"How do you do what you do?" He asked, trying to change the subject and hopefully solve what had been on his mind for the past few days.

"_Air...everywhere...inside the head...inside the mind...inside...can...control...air..."_

"I see..." It wasn't much of an answer, but it was something.

…...

BREACH'S POV

Breach stepped out of her portal, her eyes looking dolefully from side to side. Where was he? The portal had said that he was here... She took a step forward.

Sharp claws dug into her back as she was violently shoved to the ground. Hot, moist breath pounded on her neck as she felt the claws break skin. She tried to rise her face out of the ground, but the creature on her was too heavy.

"Be still, stranger, or you'll never move again." A deep, guttural voice rumbled in her ear. She felt the weight shift enough for her to lift her face out of the ground. She spat out a blade of grass. "Who are you?" The voice snarled.

Unable to come up with any lies, she told the truth. "My name is Breach. I'm looking for someone by the name of Wolfgang."

"Wolfgang?" The claws bit painfully into her back once more. "What do you know about-" The creature stopped suddenly. "Breach..." It seemed to be pondering something. "I've heard that name before...you...!" Immediately, the weight left her back completely.

Breach sat up and turned to look at her attacker. It looked like a bulky, mutated, brown wolf. Its yellow eyes were glittering fearfully and its black claws scratched at the soft ground.

"My apologies, ma'am. I've never seen you before, so I didn't know who you were."

"That's alright." Breach stood up. 'He's heard of me? How? Why is he so afraid all of a sudden?' She pushed the questions from her mind. All that mattered was Wolfgang. "Now, as I was saying..."

"I'm afraid, if there was someone by the name of..." He paused briefly, as if remembering something. "...of Wolfgang, I couldn't tell you. You see, the members of this pack take on borrowed names upon initiation. Anyone who joins Alpha's cause must do so. I'm sure you know this already."

"Um...of course. It's just that I knew him as Wolfgang and...Alpha didn't tell me what his new name was..." 'Careful what you say, Breach... You're treading on fine ground...' "Um...he's a large, violet wolf with an armored body and a white mane..."

Gamma tilted his head, his eyes taking on a new shine. "Sigma?" He seemed to be trying very hard to keep calm. "He was christened a few days ago by Beta and approved by Alpha. What do you need with him?"

'Think, Breach...' "We...have successfully infiltrated the human organization of Providence and need some...backup." 'They hate humans...and they're Evos...they probably hate Providence...right? Let this work...' "Erm...Alpha has been watching Sigma specifically for a long time and wants to put him to the test."

"Ah..." Gamma nodded his head slowly. It seemed as if he was smiling. "I'll fetch him. Would you like to speak to Beta about this?"

"Um...no. Just pass on the message for me and bring Sigma."

"Gladly, ma'am." The Warg-like Evo lumbered off into the trees, leaving Breach time to think.

'He actually bought that? So they _are_ familiar with Providence. He was talking about borrowed names...and how I should know what that means... I don't have a borrowed name. I gave it to myself after I joined the Pack.' She folded her arms. 'And he knew who I was, but I've never heard of this pack before.'

'Pack...wait...could that mean...' She shook her head. 'No...not a chance...'

'And he seemed to know the name Wolfgang. Did he know him before? If he didn't recognize him when Wolfgang was first joining...could that mean that they knew each other before they became Evos?' So many questions...

She looked up to see Gamma leading Wolfgang toward her. He was speaking excitedly and in an almost exaggerated voice to the white-maned Evo. "-a tremendous honor. You should be proud. Alpha does not send just anybody on solo missions. And so early in your life here too..."

Wolfgang's eyes flashed in surprise when he saw Breach, but his expression didn't betray anything else. "I am ready."

Breach nodded. "Let us go then." As they stepped through the portal, she noticed Gamma's expression of exaggerated excitement fade away and become replaced with something else...something she couldn't quite identify...

As the portal closed, Wolfgang turned to Breach. "Why did you come, Breach? That was very dangerous. If you had run into Beta or Delta, I doubt they would have bought whatever story you told!"

"I think they would have." Breach proceeded to explain how Gamma had known her name and had seemed to know Wolfgang's name. "Both names had special significance to him, though I've never seen him before in my life."

"I see..." Wolfgang seemed to be thinking very hard. Eventually, he shook his head and fixed his red gaze once more on Breach. "So, why did you risk so much to get me back here in the first place?"

At this, the tiniest of smiles came to Breach's face. "Skalamander is going to wake up soon."

...

SKALAMANDER'S POV

He reached out...the inky blackness around him was clearing... It felt like he was swimming through molasses. Dark, sickeningly sweet substances beaded and condensed on his green hide. He opened his mouth to yell only to have it flooded by that awful syrup. It was pulsing...moving through his veins... Spreading...

It burned where it spread, causing him to wince. He felt pain...such pain...

He felt... He felt!

Slowly, painfully, his green eyelids forced themselves open. His limbs were heavy, not with some horrible malady, but the simple exhaustion that accompanies a new awakening. When he blinked, he could actually feel his vision clearing. He gulped in lungfuls of clean air. He was...better.

"Breach?" He murmured, sitting up. "Biowulf?" He could see a woman walking away... He knew her... She had been with him...talking to him...

"Lie back down, Skalamander!" That voice... Skalamander turned his head. There she was! She was smiling up at him, her beautiful green eyes glowing with relief and unshed tears. He almost reached out to brush the moist trails from her face. Then, he looked at his hand.

'Still the same...they were all dreams...'

Breathing a sigh, he obeyed Breach's command and allowed his head to fall back onto the oversized pillow. Breach moved close and put a hand on his shoulder. It felt so warm...so real...

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Skalamander replied. "Where's Biowulf?"

"I'm here." That familiar raspy voice spoke up and he felt those glowing red eyes staring down at him. "I go by Wolfgang now." 

"Wolfgang...I like it. It suits you." Skalamander nodded his head in approval before turning back to Breach. There was something in her hand now... What was it? She reached over and placed it in his hand.

It was a crystal..._that_ crystal.

"You had it with you when you first came. It belongs to you." Breach gently closed his reptilian fingers around it.

Skalamander stared down at the crystal that he had held so tightly over his journey to find Breach. He had meant to give it back to her. Then, he met Rex and realized that the young Evo boy was the rightful owner. Why didn't he have it? He stared at Breach's eyes and then down at the gem, feeling a sharp pain in his chest. He didn't know if it had anything to do with the metal shard that still resided there...

He opened his hand and held out the crystal. "No. It belongs to Rex."

He was surprised to see a look of deep, bitter sadness come to Breach's face. "What's wrong?"

"I doubt Rex would take anything from me anymore..."

Biowulf-er-Wolfgang took a step forward. "You missed a lot, my friend. Why don't you let us explain..."

Breach did most of the talking. She didn't just talk about what had happened since they arrived at Providence, she talked about _everything_. She told Skalamander about her imprisonment. She told him about how she and Rex grew closer and closer as time went on. She told him about the recording that one of the guards had left behind. She talked about how she lost her mind and took the whole Pack to her one place. She refreshed his memory on his ramblings and his need to see Rex. It was dark by the time she finished her story with the fight with Rex and the encounter with the dog pack.

Skalamander was silent the whole time. As the story progressed, he became increasingly positive of three things: One, White was probably the biggest jerk that ever sullied the earth. Two, Rex and Breach were supposed to be together. Three, Breach needed a serious reality check.

'Why would she still think Rex would betray her like that? She needs to learn to trust... She needs to realize that he loves her...once and for all.' Again, a sharp pain hit his heart. He ignored it. 'But...it would do no good coming from me... Rex needs to tell her...'

'Rex...' His amnesia complicated many things: Skalamander's wish to become cured, any chance of finally giving Breach what she most desires, what will happen to Evos with Van Kleiss dead and Rex out of action...the list went on and on. The first two things were of chief concern to Skalamander.

'I'll have to talk to him. As soon as I can...' Truth be told, talking to Rex right away would be the best thing to do. Skalamander should have requested Rex's presence right then and there to the nice doctor who had talked to him throughout his delirium and was administering some tests to him.

But...he was selfish. He was ashamed to admit it but...he was partially happy at Rex's absence. And Breach seemed happy to see him now... Plus, he rationalized, that argument should take time to cool down before anything was done. And didn't Skalamander deserve some alone time with his dearest friends? Yes. He did.

'At the end of the week.' Skalamander promised himself. 'I'll be selfish...until the end of the week...and that's all...'

**That's right, folks! After chapter upon chapter of trippy nightmares, our favorite lizard Evo is back in action! Are you on the edges of your seats? I hope so! Well, it's past midnight and I ought to head for bed. PLEASE gimme shiny reviews! I really would like some! Flames burn Gatlocke. Solora out! ^_^**

**PS- Did you SEE the new episode? I am now a Sqwydd fangirl. I don't care if he's a green-skinned boy with tentacle hair and no eyes. He's HAWT!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I got a SNOW DAY! I'm very happy! Snow days are awesome! There is just something about waking up at 5:30 on a school day and having your dad tell you to go back to bed that just never gets old! Know what I mean? The end of this story is within my line of sight now... Are you excited? I'll bet you are! I know I am! I'm drawing close to some scenes I've been looking forward to typing for quite some time now. Actually, one of them is in here! Enjoy!**

CIRCE'S POV

"Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,/And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor."

"The Raven?"

Circe jumped slightly at the voice behind her and turned around. "Hi, Noah."

"Hey." Noah walked over and sat down on the ground next to Circe. "You have circles under your eyes. Haven't you been sleeping?"

"I've...been having nightmares..." Circe muttered, not meeting Noah's eye.

Noah tilted his head. "About?"

"Oh...just the time before I joined the Pack. The day I turned into an Evo. The way I was treated... That kind of thing." She waved a hand dismissively. "It's no big deal."

"Doesn't sound like it..." Noah murmured, but didn't pursue the subject. The two sat in silence for awhile. Eventually, Circe continued her recitation.

"Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow/From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore -/For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore -/Nameless here for evermore." 

"Why are you so interested in poetry?"

Circe stopped reciting Poe and turned back toward Noah. She opened her mouth for a moment before turning away again. "A friend...from a long time ago...used to quote a lot of poets..."

"Who?"

"Just...someone I knew when I first became an Evo." Circe sighed and stood up. She didn't want to talk about her past at the moment. "Wanna go down to the court?"

Noah, thankfully, dropped the matter and stood up. "Sure. Winner buys the loser ice cream!"

"Sounds good." Circe smirked. "Just so you know, I like strawberry."

…...

REX'S POV

Rex looked around. 'Where was it...?' Skalamander had asked to meet up with him in the park at-Rex checked his clock-noon. Well, it was noon and Rex was in the park... Where was Skalamander?

The sound of running feet and screams of terror gave Rex his answer. A kid ran past him with a look of fear on her face. Rex breathed a small sigh and walked in the direction the child had been running from. Sure enough, Skalamander was waiting for him there, camouflaged by a patch of thick pine growth. The kid must have run into Skalamander while playing...

"Did you bring the spare clothes?" Skalamander rasped. There was a slightly hesitant quality to his voice, as if he was nervous about something. There was also an undertone of happiness combined with deep sadness. How could anyone feel so many emotions at the same time?

"Yeah. I brought them." Rex put the folded bundle down on the ground before walking over to the lizard Evo. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Breach." That one word sounded like a combination of a sigh and a sob.

Rex winced and stared down at the ground, unpleasant memories of his last "talk" with Breach resurfacing. He still couldn't get that look out of his mind... That betrayed, sad, confused expression Breach had had on her face when he stormed off. And hearing her say flat out that he was better with amnesia... His eyes stung at the thought. "What about her...?" He growled, his voice sounding much angrier than intended.

"Quite a few things about her." Skalamander replied bluntly, not even flinching at Rex's tone. "Mostly, her feelings for you and yours for her."

This brought Rex up short. He had been expecting Skalamander to ask about the fight. "Wh-What feelings?" He stuttered.

It was hard to read Skalamander's pupil-less eyes, but it was pretty obvious that the Evo was giving Rex a very dry look. "I think you know."

Rex started to protest, but the words died on his lips. He knew that he had feelings for Breach...very strong feelings... He stared down at the ground. "Why's that your business?" He mumbled, knowing full well how childish he sounded.

"Because I care very deeply about her."

Rex's head shot up. 'What does he mean by that?'

"I want her to be happy." Skalamander continued. "And you make her happy." Skalamander took a step forward. "Therefore, I want you to talk to her. Put this argument behind you. Let her know that you love her back."

Rex gaped at Skalamander. "Love?" He shook his head. "Th-That's a strong word, Skalamander..." He muttered, frowning. "I don't know if I _love_ her..."

"You did when I last talked to you." Skalamander persisted. "Amnesia or not, those feelings are there!" His gaze was steady and unwavering. He was a hundred percent positive that his words were true.

Maybe they were... Maybe they weren't...

"Wait a sec...back? You mean she..."

Skalamander rolled his eyes. "Could it get any more obvious?" Rex heard the lizard's voice crack. Realization hit him.

"You love her." Skalamander was silent. Rex tilted his head and looked at the lizard's face. "Don't you?"

The green Evo let out a dejected snarl and turned away. "More than anyone will ever know..."

"Then...why..."

"She doesn't feel that way toward me." Skalamander snapped. "You already have what I would give anything to have... Humanity...Breach..." He heaved a heavy sigh. "I've seen your true feelings... You don't remember our previous conversation, but I do."

"I don't know, Skalamander..." Rex sat down, feeling completely overwhelmed. "This is just...I just don't...I mean..."

"Hold out your hand, Rex."

Rex looked up at Skalamander and mutely held out his right hand. The lizard Evo dropped something light, smooth, and green into it. It was a crystal...from Skalamander's crystal club. It was small, even-shaped, and fit perfectly in the palm of Rex's hand. "Thank you."

"Awhile ago, I gave Breach something very precious." Skalamander was staring at the crystal with a forlorn expression. "Then, she gave it to you."

Rex looked at the crystal. 'It's really that special?' He closed his fingers around it.

"You need to promise me that you'll take good care of it." Skalamander's voice was very serious. "Whatever your feelings, whatever you decide, you need to promise to take good care of it. Take good care of her. Just...try."

Rex could hear the sheer desperation in Skalamander's plea. He didn't understand the importance of the crystal, but he would do what he could. And Breach...he could promise to at least try. "I will."

Skalamander's entire being slackened with relief. "Thank you..."

There was a moment of silence before Rex spoke again. "Skalamander...why did you want me to bring extra clothes?"

"Hm?" Skalamander blinked once before remembering. "Ah yes... I have a request for you. You don't have to do it if you don't want to or can't...but it's something I desperately want..."

"Okay..." Rex already had an idea on what this request was. He still remembered what Skalamander had said to him during his delirium.

Sure enough, Skalamander's next words were: "I'd like you to cure me."

Time seemed to freeze, except for a light gust of wind that rustled the grass. Rex stood up and looked up at the green Evo's face. "Didn't Holiday tell you? That metal shard in your heart almost killed you. If you hadn't been the way you are, you would have died."

"But I didn't."

"But...if I turn you back..." Rex shook his head. "It's too big of a risk."

"Rex, do you know what the circumstances were surrounding my change?"

"No..."

"I was being bullied by a group of kids. They were trying to shove me into a trash can. I got scared. I wanted to get away. I wanted to run. That's all I wanted. Next thing I knew, the trash can was ripped in half and halfway across the court. I was running away, changing... All I could do was run. I was losing myself, becoming an animal. All I wanted was for my mind to go blank as I escaped everything and everyone. It almost did..." Skalmander shuddered at the memory. "Then, out of nowhere, Breach came. All at once, I was myself again. Except...I wasn't human anymore. I was this...this...thing!" Skalamander swung his crystal club, smashing a dead tree into a pulp with one hit. He turned to look back at Rex. "I'm done being an abomination. I turned into a monster because I was a coward. Just once, I want to do something courageous. I want to risk everything in order to become what I've dreamed of being for a long time: human." Skalamander took a deep breath before finishing. "And I need your help."

Rex felt a lump rising in his throat. 'What's going on? I barely know him...and yet... His pain...it's so thick, it's like I could touch it.' He stared at his shoes. His voice was strangled when he spoke. "I forgot how to cure Evos. I've been training with Six but...nothing's coming back. I'd do it if I could..."

"Try."

Rex looked back up at Skalamander.

"Please...try."

Rex nodded numbly and took a step forward. He reached up so his hand was pressed against Skalamander's thick, green hide. He closed his eyes and tried to focus. He tried to get a connection with the nanites. He gritted his teeth in concentration. Nothing happened.

"Don't try so hard."

Rex relaxed his muscles and attempted to clear his mind. He took a few deep breaths. The wind blew through his hair, cool and pleasant. The sun was warming the back of his neck. He could feel Skalamander's steady breathing under his palm. He could...feel something else... It seemed to be rising in his consciousness. He tried to hone in on it, much as one would try to get a clear look at an object that is underwater. He reached for it...it was rising slowly, ever so slowly... If he could only reach it... Yes! Mentally, he closed his hand around it.

Then, chaos.

Skalamander let out a roar of agony. Rex stared up at him in alarm. The lizard's face was contorting with pain. White hot lines were spreading across his hide. Crystals were beginning to fall off of the club. Rex tried to pull away, but couldn't. He couldn't stop! His mental hand was clasped tightly around the invisible entity, reshaping it, molding it. With each pulse, more crystals fell. That hide became more fragile. A bulge was becoming more and more apparent on Skalamander's chest. He was becoming smaller...smaller... The hide was nearly gone. There was a sickening ripping noise as the bulge in the transforming Evo's chest ripped open, revealing a jagged line of metal. Then, all at once, Rex's mental hand opened. He fell hard onto his back. He heard the thump of dead weight on the ground.

"Ugh..." Rex forced himself into a sitting up position. He stifled a gasp at what he saw. Where Skalamander had stood a boy, about Rex's age, in tattered, ripped, ratty clothes was lying on the ground. He was whimpering almost inaudibly as blood flowed from his chest, where the metal shard was sticking out like the horn of a demented unicorn. "No..." He crawled over and looked down at the boy's face. It was pale and drenched with sweat. He brushed the boy's brown bangs from his face. "Skalamander..."

"Take it out..." Skalamander's voice was raspy and faint. He pawed weakly at his chest. "Please...I want it out..."

"Okay...just hold still..." Rex could feel sweat pouring down his own face. 'Aw man...what did I do?' He closed his hand around the metal and yanked. A spasm of pain went through Skalamander's fragile body as the metal came out. "Hang on, Skalamander. I'm gonna get you help." He pulled his phone out of his pocket while using the spare clothes to try and stop the bleeding.

"Kalvin..." The boy took a deep, shuddering breath. "My name is...Kalvin..."

"Okay Kalvin...just hang in there..." Rex put his phone to his ear. "Holiday! Get down here, right now! We have a big problem!"

…...

WOLFGANG'S POV

Wolfgang stood outside the white door. He didn't know what to think. For a week, everything had been perfect. The Pack had finally been together. True, Breach was still sad but that would pass. Rex was still suffering from amnesia, but-

"Wolfgang, do you want to go in and see him?" Holiday asked as she opened the door.

"Is he conscious?"

"No."

"Will he die?"

Holiday hesitated for a moment before replying. "Yes."

"Then I'd rather not." With that, Wolfgang stood up and stalked away.

"Will you see him if he wakes up?" Holiday called after him.

Wolfgang paused before shaking his head. "No." Before Holiday could ask anything else, he broke into a run. He needed some space. He needed air...

He needed some...air...

"_Air...everywhere...inside the head...inside the mind...inside...can...control...air..."_

The Monster's voice came back to him. 'Mind...air...control...inside the mind...' His eyes widened and he stopped dead in his tracks. His thoughts trailed back to the mysterious Evo. 'Could it be...?' He thought about the old memories that had resurfaced during his time in the caves: his father, his mother, playing with his pups... He thought about the painful memories...the ones he had locked away...but had been forced to the surface.

Old memories...locked away...forced to the surface...

'Of course...why didn't I think of this sooner?'

Thankful for something to push Skalamander from his mind, Wolfgang tore down the hallway toward Rex's room. He skidded to a halt outside the door. He could hear the muffled sound of the boy crying. He hesitated. Was this a good time? 'Yes!' He told himself firmly. 'The sooner I try this, the better!' "Rex!"

The sobs subsided and the door opened. Bobo looked up at the wolf Evo. "This had better be important."

"I need to speak to Rex."

Rex, who was sprawled on his bed, slowly stood up and walked over to the doorway. His clothes were still stained with blood and his eyes were red and swollen. "What?" His voice was broken and dull.

"Get on my back. I have someone you need to meet."

**I'm so HAPPY! That was FUN to write! I seriously have been looking forward to Skalamander's conversation with Rex and his transformation back into a human ever since I put him in the story! No lie. And do you see the point of the dog pack sequence NOW? Huh? Do you? Reviews are love, but don't flame me! Stay tuned for the next chapter. Are you on the edge of your seats NOW? I hope so! ^_^ Peace out!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I hate technology. I hate it with a passion. I've been meaning to start watching Avatar: The Last Airbender because my BFF is obsessed with it. I finally got the disk from the library and my computer REFUSES to read it, no matter what I do! So, I thought I'd write something before I took a hammer to the computer. If one thing will make me feel better, it's that wonderful SDRUS! I can tell that you guys are wondering what will happen next... Well here goes! These are some more scenes I've been looking forward to, so I'm just gonna have a field day! ^_^**

KALVIN'S POV

He took another deep, painful breath. His chest ached unbearably. He was going to die. Holiday had been very frank with him about that. He liked that. He was glad that she wasn't sugar coating anything. It made everything so much easier...

So much easier...

He smiled at the soft, cool hand that was methodically stroking his cheek. He gazed up at that pale, tear-stained face. That had been the first sight he had been treated to upon opening his eyes. Such a beautiful sight... She wasn't saying anything. It was as if she was afraid to break into a fit of sobs if she so much as opened her mouth.

Holiday came to his bedside and looked down at him. Her eyes, a slightly more murky shade of green than Breach's, were full of sadness. "I'm sorry, Skal-er-Kalvin. I can't find Wolfgang anywhere."

"I figured..." Kalvin nodded his head calmly. "That's okay, Doctor. I'm not expecting him to come."

"Wh-Why won't he c-come?" Breach choked, wiping her eyes with one of her small hands. "Y-You're his b-best friend..."

"He doesn't want to remember me like this." Kalvin explained, closing his eyes. "He's seen me win fights. He's seen me stand tall. He's seen me endure. He's seen me come back from the brink of death. He doesn't want any memories of me dying for real." He paused to let out a long stream of coughs out of his sandpapery throat. "He doesn't want this to be his last memory of me."

"How do you know this?" Breach sniffled.

Kalvin's face broke into a grin. "I'm his best friend." He turned his head toward Holiday. "How long do I have?"

"Not long." Holiday murmured, looking him solemnly in the eye. "Truthfully, you should have gone by this point." She reached out and gently brushed back some of his sweaty brown locks. "I'll leave you two alone." She started to walk away.

"Doctor?"

Holiday turned to look back at him.

"Thanks...for all you did for me. I appreciate it."

She simply smiled and nodded. "No problem." The door closed and Kalvin and Breach were alone.

"Why?" Breach whispered. "Why did you have Rex cure you?"

Kalvin lifted his arm. As he did so, he felt an odd sensation, as if water was running from his fingertips, down his arm, and out of his body through his shoulder. The water was his strength. It was flowing away, like a river. He'd have to hurry. "I didn't want to live as I was. That wasn't the real me. This is." He tried to lift his head, but felt more of that flowing draining sensation and thought better of it. "I'm a selfish person, Breach."

"No, you're not!" Breach immediately protested, reaching out to grasp his lifted hand. "You're one of the most selfless people I know."

Kalvin chuckled. It hurt so badly when he did that... "You see the good in everyone, Breach. Me, Wolfgang, Circe, Rex..." He stopped talking as his vision blurred. Eventually, it cleared and he started talking again. "And I don't want you to be sad."

"How can I not be sad?" Breach gasped, her eyes widening with horror. "You're my friend and I'm not going to be able to see you anymore!"

"No, you won't see me." Kalvin agreed, taking a shaky breath. "But I'll always see you. Always."

Breach was silent for a moment. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and stared down at him. There was a look of dawning comprehension on her face as she met his steadfast gaze. "Kalvin...you..."

Kalvin forced his hand to move further up, until it was caressing Breach's cheek. She moved a few millimeters closer. "I hope you don't mind..." He could see her eyes drifting shut. "...if I'm selfish..." He could feel her breath on his lips. "...just one more time..." He felt two lips, as cool as a spring breeze, as soft as rose petals, and as gentle as a feather pressing against his own. He kissed them softly, carefully, timidly. His movements were limited, after all. To his delight, he felt Breach move on her own accord, deepening the kiss to a level of chaste passion. After what seemed like ages, the two simultaneously pulled away. Before he could lose his courage, Kalvin said the words he had been longing to say for years: "I love you, Breach."

Breach's face was blurred now, but Kalvin could see the emotion on it. "I...I love you too..." She whispered.

"I know." Kalvin sighed and closed his eyes. "But not in the same way..." His breaths were becoming shallow and short. "Listen...Breach..." He tried to grasp her hand as tightly as he could, but his fingers were slipping feebly. "Take care of...everyone for me..." He could an odd feeling overcoming him, like he was going to sleep. Only he wouldn't be waking up from this one... He had to talk fast. "Tell...tell Wolfgang...that...that I'm...sorry...and that...he's...the best...friend...I could have ever...ever hoped for..."

"I will." Breach was crying again. "I promise."

"I...I want you...to...live..." Kalvin's tongue was flopping around uselessly, making it hard to form words. "I want you...to live...well... Live...for my sake...for your sake..." He couldn't feel anymore. It was like he was surrounded by clouds. "Love...for your sake..."

His mouth stopped moving at that point. His fingers became limp and fell from Breach's hand. He could no longer hear her breathing.

All he was aware of...was light...and peace...

…...

REX'S POV

The long ride had given Rex time to regain his composure and the fast-moving air dried all of the tears on his face. He was clutching giant handfuls of white fur in his hands, holding on for dear life as Wolfgang ran across the ground. "Wolfgang, where are we going?" He asked for what was probably the thousandth time. Again, the wolf Evo didn't answer. He could hear the sounds of people screaming or expressing shock as Wolfgang tore down the road. Rex nearly fell off as he turned a sharp corner and started bolting down an alley.

"Wolfgang, STOP!" Rex shouted as a brick wall came into view. He felt himself being flung off of the canine's back as they stopped abruptly in front of the wall. "Ow..." He stood up, rubbing his head. "What's the idea? Where's the person you want me to-" He stopped as Wolfgang scratched at the wall, causing it to swing open like a door.

Wolfgang turned toward Rex, his red eyes troubled but determined. "Follow me."

Rex followed Wolfgang through the wall, which closed instantly behind them. He was in a dark, dry cavern, with only the wolf's steps to guide him. As he walked, he became aware of a fresh gust of air brushing his face. All at once, Wolfgang ran ahead of him and blinding sunlight flooded his vision. Squinting, Rex ran out of the opening and into a grassy field. "Whoa..." He stared around at the towering oak and maple trees that surrounded the clearing. The hallway they had run through was a hole in a huge hill.

"Stay close." Wolfgang murmured, waiting for Rex to come up alongside him before beginning to walk.

Rex kept one hand on Wolfgang's mane as he walked next to him. "I'm sorry..." He muttered out of the blue."

Wolfgang glanced back at him without breaking stride. "For what?"

"For curing Kalvin." Rex trembled at the memory. "He just...wanted to be cured...and now...I...I killed him." He shook his head. "I just couldn't stop, even when that metal was ripping out of his..." He shuddered.

"You gave him what he wanted. I can't fault you for that." Wolfgang's voice had a slight edge to it that told Rex that he was slightly angry, despite his comforting words. "I don't like it, but it wasn't my decision."

'He's angry at Kalvin...' Rex realized and didn't say anything further on the matter.

After a few minutes, Wolfgang spoke again. "We're almost there. I should warn you: what I am about to show you is not for the weak-minded. You should prepare yourself."

Rex gulped nervously. "Why do I need to see it?"

"Because..." Wolfgang stopped at the mouth of a cave. "It may be able to cure you."

"Cure me?"

"Of your amnesia." Wolfgang clarified. "It searches through your mind, finding memories and bringing them to the surface."

"Really?" Rex stared into the dark cavern. Was he finally going to remember everything? Everything he wrote in his journal, and beyond? A hopeful expression lit up his face. "Okay, let's go!" He took a step forward, only to be stopped by Wolfgang.

"Let me go first. It knows me."

"Okay." Rex followed Wolfgang into the caverns and waited as the canine turned a corner and disappeared down another cavern. He thought he heard a creepy noise echoing through the darkness... Irrational fear flooded his veins and he quickly proceeded to back as far away from the cave as he could. The noise came again. He moved further away...

CLANG!

Rex stepped on a large, metal object and fell on the cave floor with a thud. "What the..." He got up onto his knees and touched what he had tripped over. "Huh..." He looked up as Wolfgang reappeared.

"What happened?"

"I tripped over this." Rex held up the metal item. Wolfgang drew back with a gasp. "What?"

"Put it in the sunlight..." His voice was strained.

Rex obeyed and winced as sharp light was reflected into his eyes. The object in question looked like a glove... A big, gold, metal glove. "I read about this in my journal..." Rex realized. "Didn't this belong to-"

"Van Kleiss." Wolfgang's voice was heavy. "Yes..." He bent down over it. "All this time...Beta said that Alpha lived in these caves...that he was sick..." He touched the glove. "So...this is the truth..." He shook his head before turning to Rex. "Come. I've calmed it down. It'll see you now."

Rex nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak. The cavern he was being directed to was the one that had made that scary noise... 'Don't think about it!' He told himself. 'If you don't do this, you'll always regret it!' Steeling his nerve, he started down the tunnel.

The first thing he was aware of was a wind that chilled him to the bone. A shiver went down his spine and it took all of his will power to keep going. Then, he heard a sinister hissing noise. It was like steam rising from a deep crack in the earth. Finally, he heard the voice...that serpentine, childish voice.

"_Come...Come closer... Help...you..."_

The voice was downright freaky, but its words were kind enough. Rex focused on putting one foot in front of the other, trying not to lose what little nerve he had left. The air was getting colder...

The cave widened out until he was standing in a giant room. The freezing entity was all around him. He could hear hissing...awful sounds...

An explosion. A huge explosion... He is covered in rubble... Someone is pulling him out... A man with shades...wearing a green suit...

Six...they are training...running laps around the Petting Zoo... Holiday is measuring his Biometrics.

Bobo is on his bike. They're breaking out, riding away...free...going to the basketball court. A blond haired boy is sticking up for him. Noah... He's meeting his best friend for the first time!

Three Evos are attacking...a mutated lizard, a mechanical wolf, and a four-armed girl. They work for a man named Van Kleiss... Their names...Skalamander, Biowulf and Breach.

No...Kalvin, Wolfgang, and Breach... Those are their names...

A claw is being jabbed into his chest, draining him...hurting him...

Six is saving him. He's being treated by Holiday. They remind him...of what having parents would be like...

He's holding a pale-skinned girl in his arms. Her name is...Circe... Yes, he remembers her!

Holding her in his arms...holding...a girl...in his arms... Not Circe...no... Breach!

He's in her one place with the little blond girl. He's scared. He can't get out... He's her...favorite... Shiny...that's what she's calling him... She seems so lonely, so sad. So helpless...

He's out of the place. He's watching her being taken down to the Petting Zoo. He feels...sorry for her.

He's outside the containment unit, passing food through a flap. Putting his hand through... She's reaching out and grasping his hand. Running her thumb in slow circles around his palm. It sends a pleasant tingling sensation through his body. He doesn't want it to stop...

Her hand...it's resting on his arm as he places his own hand over it. He had broken her out of her cell in order to give her some exercise.

They're outside her cell now... She's very...very close. He can feel her gentle hands...her lips lightly touching his cheek. He's just about to kiss her. His heart feels like it's about to burst.

He is about to tell her something important when the guards interrupt him.

He's on a ship, going to the Amazon. There, he may learn more about his past. He meets Gabriel Rylander. Finds out that he has a brother... Watches Rylander and Van Kleiss disintegrate... Manages to get back to Six and Holiday. He's telling Holiday about his brother.

He dropped something...a green crystal...that Breach had given him...

Breach isn't there. Why isn't she there? He was about to tell her how he felt about her! White says that she was just using him... He doesn't want to believe it...

He doesn't believe it! Six has set him straight. His talk with Skalamander...poor, poor Skalamander... It only steels his reserve. Skalamander is hurt, very badly. Maybe he can help him. They can find Breach and-

Breach is taking Skalamander away. She's glaring hatefully at him. Why? It hurts...that she would look at him like that...

The dogs. He's fighting three fierce Evo dogs. He is smacked into the ground. Wall... Hard surfaces...

He knows everything that followed. So many words are coming together...

"You don't need to worry about anything, Rex. Until you remember, you're in good hands."

"Why do you do this?... Treat me differently than everyone else does, like I'm...worth something."

"You've been so nice to me, Rex... I don't know how to... "

"So, B...is there something about you that maybe _I'd_ like to know about?"

"If you're so freaked out and willing to lie to me just because of what I _might_ have written about you, maybe you're not someone I want to know!"

"You're better without those memories!"

"I want her to be happy. And you make her happy. Therefore, I want you to talk to her. Put this argument behind you. Let her know that you love her back."

"Awhile ago, I gave Breach something very precious. Then, she gave it to you. You need to promise me that you'll take good care of it. Whatever your feelings, whatever you decide, you need to promise to take good care of it. Take good care of her. Just...try."

Something precious...

Something...

The cold left him as suddenly as it entered. Rex fell to his knees, gasping for breath. His head felt like it was about to explode. Without knowing what he was doing, he stuck his hand into his pocket and withdrew the green crystal. He remembered...

"Take this. Maybe it'll bring you luck." Breach had said that...when he was leaving. That was when he had come so close to telling her...telling her...

"Oh man...Breach..." Rex clenched the crystal tightly in his hand. Tears were beginning to blur his vision. 'I'm such an idiot!'

"_Tired..."_ The voice hissed. Distracted from his initial terror, Rex could detect something else in its voice: deep sadness. _"Can't...bring back...any more..."_

Rex stood up. "That's okay. You did more than enough. Thank you." He tried to look at the creature directly, but it was like trying to get a clear picture of mist or smoke. Occasionally, he could see the faint glow of blue eyes. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

The voice sounded like it was sobbing. _"Nothing... Cannot stop...moving...so cold...no help..."_

"I see..." Rex moved forward, further into the icy mist. He could feel frost beginning to form on his skin, but he ignored it. "Hold as still as you can." He put his hand out into the thickest part of the mist. Yes! He could feel the nanites. They were very spread out and vague, but they were there! 'Come on now...' He reached out with his own nanites, trying to make a connection. They were spreading...moving... He'd have to pull back soon... He'd have to... Yes! He had them! His nanites were moving, taking the extra, mutated nanites away...

The creature was solidifying. Becoming smaller. Warmer... It let out a deep sigh.

"_Thank you..."_

Then, Rex's hand was released and he took a step back. 'Huh...I wasn't expecting that...' Standing in front of him was a large, wolf-like dog with sky blue eyes. He knelt down. "Hey there..." He murmured, reaching out to pet the dog. "Poor dog..." The dog licked his hand and wagged its tail.

"Rex? Are you okay?" Wolfgang's voice echoed through the cave.

The dog froze in mid lick. It stared up at the cave mouth with a surprisingly human expression of sadness and reluctance on its face. It began to back away.

"Hold on. It's okay. It's only-"

Wolfgang's glowing red eyes appeared in the gloom. The dog turned tail and was soon lost in the darkness.

"Rex? What happened? Where is it?"

Rex looked back up at the dog Evo and smiled. "It's fine, Wolfgang. It cured me, and I cured it."

"What?" Wolfgang bounded over to him. "Well? Where is it?"

"It ran off."

Wolfgang let out a hiss of agitation. "_What_ was it?"

"It was a dog...a big, blue eyed dog."

"I see..." Wolfgang nodded his head slowly before turning back to Rex. "Well, are you ready to go back to Providence?"

"Yeah." Rex looked down at the crystal in his hand and felt a now-familiar pang in his heart. "I think it's time to go back..."

**WHOO! YEAH! I am AWESOME! OH! Sorry... This is just one of the best chappies yet, in my opinion... Just so you know, this is the home stretch. In a few chapters, we'll be all done. It makes me feel kinda sad...knowing it's gonna end soon... Ah well! PLEASE review this chapter. PLEASE GIMME SHINIES! And don't flame. Just...don't. Kay? Peace out, my homeys! ^_^**


	30. Chapter 30

**Home stretch now, my friends! Two more chapters after this one and we're all done. For those of you who have been waiting for a Brex kiss...STAY TUNED! This chapter is a little something to cool you all down from the major climaxes of the last few. Hope you enjoy it!**

REX'S POV

_Rex's Journal_

_How ironic...I finally got you back, but I have no wish to read or write anything. Ah well... I suppose I'd better, though it seems that writing down my memories causes more trouble during amnesia than it does solutions...if you get my drift._

_It's hard to believe that it's already been three weeks since Kalvin's death. The days have kinda passed by in a blur, you know? Evo fighting, hanging with Noah and Circe, and talking with Wolfgang... All of that has meshed together in one big jumble. There's still no sign of Breach..._

Rex stopped writing for a moment and thought back to that day three weeks ago. After the encounter with the memory Evo, Wolfgang had brought him back home to Providence. There, he saw Holiday sending Kalvin's body to be cremated. According to Holiday, Breach had just up and vanished as soon as Kalvin died. When Rex had gone to his room, his journal had been waiting for him on his pillow.

Lisa had insisted that Breach had gone to her one place. "It's where she always goes when she's feeling broken. The place fixes her."

How long would that take?

_I think about her all the time. It's getting to be worse than how I was the last time she vanished. The only plus side is that I understand a lot more about the circumstances surrounding her strange behavior, thanks to my chats with Wolfgang. Get this: White planted a recording device near Breach's cell and twisted our encounters around so that it seemed that I was using her to get information on Van Kleiss. Yeah! And right when I thought White couldn't be more of a *insert word of your choice here*. I confronted him about it the other day._

_The inside of my mouth still tastes like the soap that Six force-fed me afterward..._

Rex smacked his lips in irritation and paused to pop in yet another piece of strawberry shortcake flavored gum before continuing.

_I asked Wolfgang why he didn't tell me sooner. He said that it wouldn't have done any good while I had amnesia and only would have served to confuse me. He believed that, if I wouldn't remember anything, it would be better to start fresh. I guess he was right._

_Speaking of Wolfgang, I've been seeing less and less of him. He can't stand to see the urn that contains Kalvin's ashes and he has been spending more and more time with that Evo dog pack. As far as I know, he hasn't reported a single thing to White. Good riddance! During his time here, we've been working on piecing together the reason for the presence of Van Kleiss's claw. It would seem, considering Beta's behavior, that Van Kleiss was the one who started the pack and Beta continued talking to the glove after his death. Poor dog..._

_Moving on to the subject of dogs (man, how my mind wanders...), I haven't seen the dog that had been that memory Evo. It must have run off somewhere. I hope it found a nice place to live._

_Oh, I have one completely unrelated sidenote to make. You know my brilliant plan to get Holiday and Six together by having her read his "schedule"? Well...it didn't happen yet. Good old, polite, uncurious Holiday has only been reading the POEMS! I'm sure that's doing a lot of good, but she needs to read the ENTRIES if she's gonna get it!_

_Thankfully, I fixed that. I went straight up to her and told her exactly which pages to read. Hopefully, she takes the hint. If not...I'm just gonna lock them both in a closet or something and hope for the best._

"Hey, chief!" Bobo called as he entered the room.

Rex closed his journal and sat up. "Yeah, Bobo?"

"The doc's in her office reading that book..." The chimp's face had a devious grin spread across it. "And her face is as red as a ripe tomato!"

Rex sat up even straighter, a similar smile coming to his own face. "Give me every detail! Was she smiling, or did she simply look stunned? Was her hand over her mouth, resting on her cheek, or over her heart? Did you hear her sigh at all?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Bobo held his hands up in the air. "One at a time, chief! I haven't had any caffeine today!"

"Sorry." Rex rubbed the back of his neck. "Got excited." He repeated his questions, speaking slower this time.

"Smiling, cheek, and yeah." Bobo replied. "Why's that so-" He winced as Rex let out a loud whoop.

"I gotta go see Noah! He'll love this!"

…...

"Seriously?" Noah's eyes were bright with excitement. "Now long do you think it'll take?"

"Not sure." Rex shrugged his shoulders. "Depends on how brave Holiday's feeling, how open Six is feeling, where it is, what's said...you know."

"We _so_ gotta be watching when it does happen!" Noah replied, grinning. "I'll get a camera and everything!"

"It had better be ultra-silent." Rex reminded him. "If Six hears even the slightest noise, we are both ninja sushi!"

"That's true...I'll get a _video_ camera! That way, we can replay the whole thing, and we won't have to make any clicky noises!"

"Perfect! Maybe we'll get lucky and catch them _kissing_!"

"That would be totally- Bobo, what are you laughing at?" Noah turned toward Bobo, who was snickering loudly.

"Y-You guys s-sound like a b-bunch of teenage g-girls f-freaking out about some s-soap opera or something!" Bobo burst out laughing. "You remind me of the doc when she's watching Glee!"

Identical expressions of total horror spread across both boys' faces. They glanced at each other out of the corners of their eyes and shuddered.

"So, Noah!" Rex said in an attempted macho voice. "Met any nice girls lately?"

His attempt to smooth over his fanboy moment only made Bobo laugh harder.

Noah's face flushed slightly at the question, to Rex's surprise. He stared down at his shoes. "Eh...no...you?" The blond looked up suddenly and smacked his forehead. "Oh! Sorry, man."

Rex's face sobered and he sighed softly. "It's okay."

Bobo stopped laughing and looked at him with concern.

Rex forced a smile. "It's fine! Really!"

Noah patted Rex on the shoulder. "Okay...what I'm about to say goes against every known guy-code on the planet, but... Do you want to talk about it?"

Rex felt a rush of gratitude at his best friend's understanding along with a feeling of relief at the idea of getting everything off of his chest. "Under any other circumstances, I wouldn't worry. I understand that she needs to grieve for Kalvin. But...with Wolfgang coming here less and less and Circe spending all her time with you..." Noah coughed nervously. "...and with that fight we had before...does she really have anything here to come back to?"

"Rex, if she likes you as much as she seemed to, you're not getting rid of her in a hurry!"

"I did before..." Rex murmured. "And she doesn't know the truth about the recording. That combined with that argument...and if she finds out my memories are back..."

"Lisa said she'd be staying in the one place, right?" Noah reasoned. "Maybe we can find some way to find the portal when she leaves. You'll be able to catch her there!"

"How do you propose we do that? She could come out anywhere..."

Noah paused thoughtfully. "Maybe we just need to think of how she is emotionally... What are some places she's most likely to visit?"

Rex shook his head. "I can think of a few, but..."

"Well, that's the first step!" Noah nudged his arm encouragingly. "Just keep a close eye on those places and hope for the best!"

"I guess..." Rex murmured doubtfully.

"Hey, it's better than moping around in your room."

Rex nodded. Noah _did_ have a point... He looked up at the sky and sighed softly. 'I'll find you, Breach...' He vowed silently. 'Somehow...'

**Oh man. I'm excited! Next chapter...next chapter will be...EEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Erm... I mean, next chapter will be another extension of the homestretch that I have no intention of spoiling... EEEEEEEEEEK! Ahem... Review and don't flame for the fanboy moment. In my defense, Ben actually SQUEALED in an episode of AF... MOA has proven that such behavior can occur within his male characters... Have a nice day. Solora out. ^_^**


	31. Chapter 31

**OMIGOD YAY! FINALLY! *hyperventilates* It's time! EEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Okay, my wonderful readers. This is the moment you've all been waiting for. This is the resolution of all the tension you have been feeling throughout this whole fic! This is it! The MOMENT! Okay, I'll stop with the buildup. Just read! ^_^**

BREACH'S POV

The one place looked different than it usually did when she would visit it in the past. It was still gray, plain, and dreary with her shinies set up in a neat order. The ice cream trucks were still stacked up the way they always were. The buildings were still tall and dusty. There was still no wind or sun. Yet, something had changed. Something...

Breach had been staying there for three weeks, leaving only to find food or a fresh change of clothes. It had taken her awhile, but she finally knew what had changed: there was no more mist. The one place had always been filled with dense fog. This time, however, the air was crystal clear. Everything was audible that was to be heard and visible that was to be seen. It was as if someone had lifted a shrouding blanket off of the entire town, revealing a clearer version underneath.

She supposed that this made sense. Ever since Kalvin's death, her mind felt sharper, clearer, less cluttered. She didn't understand why this was and wasn't sure if she liked it. 'Maybe his death just threw everything into perspective...'

For a few days, Breach had cried nearly nonstop. She alternated between tears of sadness at the loss of her friend, tears of confusion at her first kiss, and tears of anger for him leaving her. After that, she spent a few more days feeling as if she was empty and hollow inside, hardly caring what happened one way or the other.

But then, she started to feel...better. She wasn't sad anymore. She felt...oddly peaceful. At first, she wondered if she was going crazy, if something had snapped. Then, she realized that her mind kept wandering to that pure, happy smile Kalvin had had on his face as he closed his eyes for the last time. It had been the happiest she had ever seen him.

She would always miss him... But she knew that being sad wouldn't bring him back. It would only bring her down. And, if Kalvin was watching over her, he was going to want her to be happy. Those thoughts comforted her. She still cried before she went to bed, but she no longer sobbed uncontrollably. By the time two and a half weeks were up, she realized that she was done grieving.

But what would she do now?

Kalvin was dead, Wolfgang was with that dog pack, Rex hated her, and Circe and Lisa were beginning to make a home at Providence. Was she really needed anymore?

Pondering that question, she stayed in the one place for another half week. Now, she was at the end of her third week. She would have to do something soon. If she stayed in solitude for too long, there was no telling what would happen to her.

'I'll go somewhere they don't know me...somewhere that has lots of Evos, like New York City.' Breach thought to herself, staring up at the nonexistent sky. 'I'll start a new life. Get a job. Maybe I'll find a nice house to live in. New friends. Maybe a boyfriend...' Breach's mind stumbled a little over that last thought, but she tried to keep her resolve firm. 'There's no chance with him anymore.' She told herself. 'You were only staying for Kalvin. He's gone now. Wolfgang has a new life. So do Lisa and Circe. You need to take a hint and let everyone else go and have their own lives. Get your own!'

'Yes...I need to start fresh. That's what I need the most.' The thought caused her heart to feel painfully heavy. Just the same, she started to get ready. She went out through her portals and found a large bag, spare clothes, and some food. She even sought out a few extra bucks every here and there. After a few hours, she threw another portal.

'Where to, Breach?'

Breach was about to think 'New York City'. Instead, she thought: 'Wolfgang'.

She peeked through the portal. It was nighttime in the pack's field. Evo dogs of all shapes and sizes were sprawled out on the ground, snoring peacefully. She recognized the large, feral form of Gamma dozing close by. Slowly, she crept forward until she was standing next to Wolfgang. His eyes were dim, showing that he was asleep. She brought a hand to rest in his soft mane. She thought back to those nights when she'd have a nightmare and fall asleep snuggled up against that snow-white fur...

"Goodbye, Wolfgang." She whispered, nuzzling her face into his fur. "I hope this will become the home you have been hoping for... You were the best dog I could have ever dreamed of having. Thank you for everything..."

Wolfgang stirred a little in his sleep and mumbled something inaudible. Breach quietly stepped back through the portal just as the tears began to stream down her face.

She stared at the portal. 'Lisa.'

She stepped through the portal and found herself in one of Providence's bedrooms. Lisa was curled up on the bed, hugging what looked like a ragged stuffed rabbit. Breach walked over and pulled the covers up around the kid's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Lisa. I'm sorry for everything. Try to forget...please try..." Lisa didn't respond to her voice or touch. She simply continued to dream.

When she turned back to the portal, her mind moved on to 'Circe'.

Circe was sprawled out on her bed, trembling violently in her sleep. 'Another one of her nightmares...' Breach quickly rushed to her side and placed a hand on her forehead. "It's okay, Circe. It's just a dream." Slowly, Circe's trembling ceased and a slight smile came to her face. "That's it, Circe." She stroked her friend's hair gently. "Take care of Rex for me."

At those words, Breach's back stiffened. 'Rex...' She looked over her shoulder at the portal. 'No...I shouldn't...I...' She closed her eyes and sighed. 'Rex...'

The portal was waiting, glowing red and black in her chartreuse eyes. Feeling as if she was walking through water, Breach moved away from Circe's bedside and entered the portal.

Rex looked as if he had plopped down on his bed with his clothes still on and fell asleep in that position. The only sound was Bobo's loud snoring. 'How does he sleep through this?' Breach wondered in the back of her mind as she walked forward. His breathing was steady and there was the tiniest of smiles on his face. There was a soft, drowsy glow surrounding him. She sighed quietly and knelt down next to the bed. His face was so close... She could feel his warm breath brushing against her cheek. Slowly, she leaned forward and touched her lips to his forehead.

"Goodbye, Rex." She murmured, her lips lingering close to his skin. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you. Whatever your feelings for me may be, I'm still grateful for all you did." She rested a hand on his hair. "I wish your last memory of me didn't have to be that fight. You must think I hate you... And I wouldn't blame you if you hated me." A tear ran down her cheek and she pulled away. "But...I could never hate you. Ever." She closed her eyes and said, in the barest whisper: "I love you."

Later on, when she looked back on those next few seconds, she realized that she shouldn't have been surprised. His sudden shift from a dull glow to a blinding flash should have been more than enough warning. She shouldn't have been surprised when, as she was stepping through the portal and entering her one place, she was suddenly tackled to the ground by Rex just as it was closing.

…...

REX/BREACH'S POV **(Yeah, that's right!)**

Rex was silently thanking whatever god, angel, or deity that had allowed him to still be awake when Breach had come to him. Hearing her say those three sweet words... It told him to do something quickly, before he lost her forever. His heart pounding in his chest, he opened his eyes and dived through the closing portal...

And directly into Breach.

He let out a loud "Oomph!" of surprise as both he and Breach fell to the ground. "Ugh..." He blinked a few times in a dazed confusion before quickly jumping to the side. "S-Sorry!" 'Not the awesome entrance I was hoping for...'

Breach sprang to her feet and backed away, her eyes wide. "R-Rex!" She stuttered, completely dumbfounded. "H-How much did you hear?" 'He jumped through? He was awake...'

Rex stood up as well. "Everything." He stated simply. "I heard everything." Breach looked as if she was mentally punching herself. "I heard everything...and...I also remember...everything." At this, Breach looked at him in confusion. Then, slowly, her expression shifted to one of hesitant fear.

"You...remember...?" Breach leaned back against a nearby building and closed her eyes. 'Oh no... Oh no, no, no...'

"Breach." Rex walked forward until he was standing right in front of her. "You've been lied to."

Breach's shoulders shook and she stared down at the ground. 'So it was true... He was spying for White... But why would he come through, then? White couldn't find anything else out from me. Van Kleiss is dead.' "I know that." She tried to sound angry, but failed miserably as her voice cracked. 'Maybe White just wants to use me for something else...' She thought bitterly.

She looked so sad... It made Rex's heart ache. 'I gotta make her understand...' He took her chin between his forefinger and thumb and tilted her head upward. "Not by me." His voice was a gentle whisper. "Everything from your time in the Zoo...that was all real." Gazing into her eyes, standing so close to her...it reminded him of that time when they had almost kissed during her escape from the Zoo.

"I heard the recording, Rex." Breach turned her head away from him. "I know the truth." 'Gotta stay strong...keep up that resolve... Just don't look in his eyes...' There had been a slim possibility of being together with him before, but now...if he remembered his first betrayal...there was no chance. 'No need to cause myself more pain...just make a portal and get him out of here...' She started to raise her arms. To her utter shock, Rex grabbed them and forced them to her sides.

Her head snapped around and she found herself staring into a pair of blazing eyes. Before, she had thought that they were reddish-black. Eventually, she had come to see them as a gentle mahogany. This time, they seemed redder than even Van Kleiss's eyes. It was as if two tiny fires were burning just within them. They were intimidating and a little unnerving.

"You don't know the truth, Breach." Rex stared intently at her. 'I got one shot at this. I can't take any chances.' He saw the fear in her eyes, but forced himself to stand firm. 'Don't let go of her arms, or you'll never get another shot.' "You know White's lies. He set you up so you'd find that recording. He didn't want Providence's best weapon growing attached to one of the Pack. He lied to me too. He told me that you used me to escape! The only difference is that I eventually realized that I didn't believe it! I knew you wouldn't do that to me." He leaned closer, gazing into those yellow-green eyes. "I know that you've felt as if you were all alone for such a long time. It must have been easy to believe that I'd betray you like that. But, somewhere deep down, I don't think you really believe it."

Breach could feel tears trickling down her cheeks. Half of her, this newer and hopeful half, knew that Rex's words were true. But the other half, sadder and more experienced, was still full of doubt. "I don't know what to believe, Rex." She tried to free her arms.

'No!' With a panicked gasp, Rex tightened his grip and swooped forward, forcefully capturing Breach's lips with his own.

"Mmph!" Every part of Breach became frozen: mind, body, heart, everything. She made an instinctive move to get away from Rex, but only succeeded in budging a few millimeters. Rex's grip around her was like a steel vice. She stiffened as her mind slowly came to the conclusion that Rex's lips were still on hers, moving in a very rough manner. His arms were now tightly wrapped around her waist and upper back, pressing her tightly against him.

Rex forgot everything at that moment, even his own name. This time, it wasn't amnesia. All other facts simply didn't matter. All that mattered was this excited, almost frantic passion that was rapidly rising from his toes to his chest. He pulled Breach closer, trying to meld himself together with her, to feel her, to somehow make her his.

This was the exact opposite of anything Breach had ever imagined in even her wildest fantasies of kissing Rex. This wasn't calm, cozy, or warm in nature. It was desperate, hot, and fierce. The way his mouth was moving made it seem as if he was trying to literally snatch the breath from her body. It scared her a little. Yet, at the same time, she found herself relaxing, surrendering to Rex's superior strength. For a split second, she felt an odd sort of pleasure at relinquishing control of the situation, tempestuous as it was.

She was relaxing! This was good! She wasn't going to try and struggle anymore! Rex continued his vigorous advances for a few more seconds before suddenly stopping. Realization hit him like a mallet: his hands were white from gripping at her so hard, his mouth ached from his hard kisses, and Breach was shaking. Immediately, he released her and took a step back. She didn't move from her position. Rex stared at the ground. "I'm so sorry, Breach. I panicked...and..."

"Why?" Breach tried to keep her voice from trembling as confusion, anger, sadness, and longing all bubbled up at once. 'Calm...keep calm...order...order...calm...' "Why do you want me to come back so badly?"

Rex's head shot up, his eyes wide with shock. 'Doesn't she know by this point?' Then, he checked himself. 'I suppose that kiss could've been interpreted in a lot of ways...' He thought shamefully. "Because..." 'Don't screw up this time, Rex. Don't screw up!' "Because...I love you." When he saw the look that came to Breach's eyes, shocked and slightly hopeful, he barely kept himself from moving forward to embrace her. 'Control yourself, stupid! Don't freak her out again!'

Breach tried to speak. These were the words she had been imagining coming from Rex's mouth for so long. She had over a thousand fantasies of the different situations, replies, and actions that preceded and followed those words within her mind. There were countless things to say that had occurred to her both previously and currently, but all that escaped her lips was one sound: "Wha...?"

"Remember back in the Zoo? I was getting ready to tell you something right before I went on that mission." There were still tears spilling down her cheeks. She didn't even seem to notice them. If he could just brush them away... 'No! Actions are doing nothing for you! Talk!'

Breach felt a reluctant smile come to her face as she thought back to that day. "You kissed my hand." Her mind was still trying to process Rex's previous words...

Rex nodded eagerly. 'Yes! She remembers!' "Well, I was getting ready to tell you before, but didn't get the chance. Then White did his thing with the recorder and I got amnesia...and...well..." He spread his hands in a helpless gesture. "But, even when I had amnesia, I still felt a special connection to you! That afternoon in Ireland was one of the best days of my life! I felt like garbage after our fight! All this time, I've been feeling like something was missing. Something didn't fit. Then, I got my memory back and it all made sense!" He knew he was rambling, but didn't care in the slightest. "My heart beats faster whenever you're around. I think about you all the time. You mean so much to me. I...I want you with me, Breach. All the time." She looked like she deeply wanted to believe him, but just couldn't quite bring herself to.

"Here..." Rex took a step forward, so he was standing close to Breach. Gently, making sure not to seem like he was cornering her again, he took one of her small, pale hands and placed it on his chest. "What do you feel?"

Breach blinked a few times. She knew what she was supposed to be feeling...but there was no thump...no thump... "Nothing..." Bemusement clouded her voice.

"Huh?" Rex looked down at her hand. 'How could that-oh...' He moved her hand over to the _left_ side of his chest. "Okay, how about now?"

Thump thump thump thump-thump thumpthumpthump

If his heart beat any faster, it would probably burst! Breach closed her eyes at the soothing feel of Rex's heart pounding under her hand. It felt as if someone had pulled a plug in her mind, causing all fear and doubt to leak out and sink into the ground at her feet. Nothing was left but that pure, gentle love that her now-unneeded half had been trying to beat down. It rose up slowly, sweetly, like a rising stream. She looked up into Rex's eyes...those beautiful, bright, shiny, red-brown eyes...

She was so beautiful... Her chartreuse eyes were filled to the brim with pure happiness and love, with just a few leftover tears leaking from them. Tenderly, holding Breach's small hand firmly over his heart, he leaned down and began to brush his lips against her wet cheeks. He could hear the tiniest of whines rising in her throat. "Shh..." He whispered, kissing her closing eyelids. "Be still, mi amor..." His lips traveled delicately across her cheek before pausing over her lips. They were slightly bruised from his first kiss. He gently, apologetically pressed his lips to them.

'Oh...' Breach immediately responded to Rex's soft touch, returning the kiss with equal meekness. Now _this_ was more like what she had imagined... But, even in her dreams, she never would have been able to recreate the simple, blissful feeling that spread throughout her entire body at that moment. She felt...complete. After the kiss ended, Breach rested her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes.

Rex immediately moved closer and wrapped his arms around Breach, holding her close. He felt her knees grow weak and guided her into a sitting-down position. She curled up against him and breathed a small sigh. For awhile, neither made a sound. Then, something caught Rex's attention. "Hey, Breach. The sky is turning blue."

Breach looked up. Sure enough, the gray sky overhead was melting away, slowly being replaced with a sea of azure beauty. As she watched, a golden light began to wash across the empty town, making everything glow with radiance. The sun was rising. 'How can there be a sun here?' She mused to herself, staring up at it. 'And why isn't it burning my eyes?' A pleasant, cool breeze ruffled her hair and caressed her neck, causing white petals to fall out of the trees that rested between the buildings.

'Petals?' Breach could now detect the sweet, exotic aroma of cherry blossoms wafting from the nearby trees, combined with the scent of fresh wood. The second smell was coming from the buildings, which looked as if they had just been built. Green grass was tickling her palms as the sun warmed her skin. She couldn't stop staring around her. Never before had her one place looked so...perfect. For the first time since she created it, it truly felt like home. "It's...beautiful..." She breathed.

Rex hugged her, blowing off a petal that had fallen on her hair. "Just like its creator..." At these words, something soft touched his neck. He tilted his head instinctively, encouraging it. He felt Breach's lips travel slowly across his throat, causing a warm, tingly sensation everywhere they touched. A shiver shot down his spine as Breach found a sensitive spot just in the cleft between his face and neck. A low purr rose in his throat.

Breach's heart did a somersault in her chest as she felt and heard that quiet rumbling noise. She nuzzled that spot on his neck once more, earning her an adorable whimper from Rex. She laughed softly and snuggled up against him. 'He's...so warm...'

He was hers now. Finally, after all this time, he was hers. Ever since she first saw him, that was all that she wanted: to have Rex for her own. However, she hadn't before realized that having Rex was only half of her desire. She hadn't understood why having Rex in her one place didn't bring her happiness. Now she knew. She didn't simply want Rex to be hers, she wanted to be Rex's as well! She didn't just want to love, she wanted to _be_ loved. By him.

Only him...

"I love you, Rex." She whispered, her breath brushing his throat.

His face flushed with happiness, Rex tilted Breach's face toward his and kissed her deeply, memorizing the feel of her cool, rose petal-soft lips. "I love you too, Breach." He spoke so that his lips brushed hers with every word.

Neither one knew nor cared how long the kiss lasted. Eventually, Breach created a portal back to Providence. The two found their way to Rex's bed and collapsed, holding each other close, falling asleep immediately.

For the first time in months, both of them slept peacefully.

**Please say you liked it. Please oh please oh please... Okay, this took about a week to finish. This has the record for the longest time it took for me to write a kissing scene. Also, if you count everything from the Panic Kiss to the end, it's one of my longest kissing scenes ever. Lemme give you an idea on how much I wanted to get this right: I actually had two files with two completely different scenes! The original was much more heated and passionate, but it just didn't feel right. So, I started all over with this one, which I think fit much better. This relationship is more gentle and sweet than it is passionate and hot. PLEEEEEAAAAASSSEEEEE REVIEW! I REEEEEAAAAALLLLYYY want reviews for this one! And NOOOOOOO flames! They will make me SOOOOOOOO sad! I'll STOOOOOOP now before I KEEEEEEEP typing weird! PEEEEAAACCCEEEE out! ^_^**


	32. Chapter 32

**I am on Cloud Six right now! (Get it? Cloud Six? Normally it's called Cloud Nine but... Never mind...) I'm so happy with the positive feedback I got for the last chapter! I REALLY wanted that kiss scene to be good! I liked it and I'm glad my fans liked it! Quick question: Did you catch Robobobo? Does ANYONE else think that Six trying to capture baby Evo bunnies was the BEST THING EVER? Also, I have a Holix tidbit to point out: When Holiday shoved Six into a tree in order to get him away from the angry bunny, the bunny was already straining at the end of its rope. Technically, Six wasn't in any danger where he was. I'll leave you people to translate that however you wish. Now, LET'S GO!**

WOLFGANG'S POV

Wolfgang stared sadly at the mouth of the cave. He had been unable to explain the Monster's disappearance to Beta. Thankfully, most of the pack was relieved that the creature was gone. "Having it around was probably the only thing that the pack disagreed with Alpha on. Most of us just wanted to get rid of it!" Theta had said.

According to Beta, Alpha was angered at the Monster's loss but wouldn't discipline Wolfgang in any way. 'Of course he wouldn't...' Wolfgang thought to himself. 'He's dead...'

The dog Evo's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heavy pawpads behind him. "Hello, Gamma." He murmured, not bothering to turn around.

"Hello, Sigma." The Warg-like Evo sat down next to Wolfgang and stared at the cave. "Glad that your duties with that thing are over?"

"I suppose." Wolfgang muttered, staring at the ground. 'Whoever it was, I'm sure he or she is happier now. Still...I wish I could have said goodbye to it. It could have stayed long enough for me to thank it...'

Gamma turned his amber gaze toward Wolfgang. "You're an interesting canine, Sigma. If I didn't know better, I'd say that you miss that Monster." Before the cyborg Evo could answer, Gamma shrugged his shoulders. "It's none of my business of course. I'm just glad that Alpha didn't chew you out. Did you actually get to see him?"

"No." 'Should I tell him?' That was a question that had been plaguing Wolfgang for days: Should he let the pack know the truth about their Alpha?

"I suppose not... Only Beta has been allowed to see him ever since he got sick." Gamma scratched behind his ear. "It's a good thing that we have Beta guiding us. He's a great leader. Many of us actually prefer him to Alpha."

"You don't say." Wolfgang murmured thoughtfully. 'It's true...despite the fact that Beta is having trouble believing Van Kleiss's death, he is leading this pack well. And most of the things he does is through his own judgment in the end...' He sighed to himself. 'Maybe I should just let things be. I'll tell them the truth if the situation requires it...'

At that moment, he became aware of the fact that Gamma was still staring at him. He turned back toward the large, brown Evo and tilted his head questioningly. Gamma quickly turned to stare at the ground. He looked nervous all of a sudden...

"Sigma...I currently hold you at a disadvantage." He started hesitantly.

"How so?" Wolfgang turned so he was facing Gamma.

"Well...when Breach came and called you away on that mission... You see, she didn't know about your temporary name, so she referred to you as your true name." His normally fierce yellow eyes were glittering with an odd combination of fear, hope, and uncertainty. "She...said that your name is...Wolfgang."

Wolfgang smiled to himself. It was a relief to have at least one pack member saying his true name. He was determined not to forget it again, after all... "Yes. That is my name."

"If it isn't too bold...may I ask what you were before you became an Evo?" He was digging his large claws into the ground, leaving deep trenches at his feet.

"A Siberian Husky."

"A white one?"

"Yes." Wolfgang tilted his head. "How do you-"

"I feel, Wolfgang, that members of a pack need to be on even grounds with each other. Since I know yours, it seems only fair to tell you my true name."

Wolfgang waited while Gamma took a deep breath and fixed him with an almost pleading stare.

"My name...is Ludwig."

…...

REX'S POV

"Hey, Kalvin." Rex was sitting in the office, staring at the urn that contained Kalvin's ashes. "This is Rex speaking..." He felt slightly stupid for talking to a bunch of ashes, but it seemed right somehow to be saying this, even though Kalvin wasn't there to hear. In his right hand was that crystal. "Well, Breach and me are together. Sorry I didn't get around to telling you sooner. Then again, you probably knew already. Right?"

Of course, the urn said nothing.

Rex sighed and ran his thumb thoughtfully across the smooth surface of the crystal. "I just wanted to tell you something. I've been thinking about what you said to me before I cured you. You said that you gave something precious to Breach and that she, in turn, gave it to me. You said to take good care of it." He stared at the small green object in his hand. "At the time, I thought you were talking about this crystal. You gave it to her and then she gave it to me..." He looked up at the urn.

Again, it was silent.

"I realized something, though." He placed the crystal on the table. "You weren't talking about the crystal, were you?" Yet again, the urn said nothing, but Rex could feel an odd twinge in the back of his mind, a sense of approval... "You were talking about something else. Something that can't really be described or given words." Again, he felt that sensation. "Don't worry, Kalvin. I'll take care of it. I promise."

…...

"Machine Man to Red Siren. Machine Man to Red Siren. What's your position? Over." Rex put his hand on his walkie talkie, staring through the slits in the air vent.

His reply was an impatient sigh from Circe. "I'm not responding to your stupid code names, Rex! Forget it!" There was a long pause before Circe sighed again. "Over..."

"Blonde Lebron and I are currently in air vent number four. Our view on the situation is aerial and diagonal. Repeat: What's your position? Over!" Noah was staring intently at the scene below.

"We see Six and Holiday, Rex. The video camera is set." Pause. "Over!"

"Red Siren, I'm not completely thrilled with your attitude. Please pass me over to Vortex." He could practically _feel_ Circe rolling her eyes as she handed her walkie talkie to Breach.

"This is Vortex to Machine Man! We are at air vent number one. Our view is distant, but straight. The target has not detected us yet. Over." She sounded like she was trying hard not to burst out laughing.

Rex grinned. "Excellent."

"Rex! She's pulling out the schedule!"

"What? Vortex! Make sure the recording device is operational! Over and out!"

"Roger that!"

Rex turned his attention to the scene below him. "Okay...she's talking... Dude! I can see Six's face turning red!"

"Let's hope the girls caught that on tape!"

"Now they're talking...and talking..." Rex rested his head in his hand. "Still talking..." After a few minutes, he had to resist the urge to groan. "Do something... Please do something... Why do adults take forever to just get to the point?"

Noah sighed. "I know. Is there _really_ that much to discuss? If I don't see a make-out session in five minutes, I'm out of here!"

Rex shot Noah a terrified look. "Noah! Adults don't _make out_!"

"Oh yes they do!"

"No way! Not Six!"

"True, but we need to throw Holiday into the equation!"

"Holiday doesn't make out either!" Rex shuddered, grimacing at the thought.

"How do you know?"

"I-" Rex stopped suddenly, his head snapping to attention. "They're kissing!"

Noah immediately turned and stared through the slits. "If it lasts for more than thirty seconds, it counts as making out!"

"Okay, start timing!"

At that moment, a voice came through the walkie talkie. "This is Vortex to Machine Man..."

Rex took a moment to respond. He was too focused on what he was seeing. 'This is like a weird fourth dimension...' "Yeah?"

"I'm getting an odd urge..."

Rex blinked in confusion, most of his attention still on Six and Holiday. 'Has it been thirty seconds?' "What kind of urge?"

"I...think the term is 'fangirling'. I suddenly want to start shrieking. This has never happened before!" There was a pause. "Red Siren is suffering a similar condition."

"Uh huh...fangirling...shrieking..." It took a moment for the full implications of that statement to come through. "Oh snap! Noah, the girls are gonna start fangirling!"

Noah snatched the walkie talkie. "This is Blonde Lebron. _Do not_ shriek! Repeat, _do not_ shriek! If that comes through this walkie talkie, we are dead men!"

Rex grabbed the device. "Do you copy, Vortex? You will have a _dead_ boyfriend!"

"I don't know, Machine Man! The urge is getting stronger. I don't think we'll be able to hold back!"

"Please don't!"

"Don't do it!"

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKK!" The excited squeals of the two girls blasted through the walkie talkie and echoed throughout the air vent.

"Abort mission! Abort! Every man for himself!" Rex dropped the walkie talkie and started scrambling back through the vent. They came out in the hallway and started bolting toward the doors as fast as they could.

"What about the girls?" Noah asked as they ran.

"They can portal out of there! We're the ones in danger here! Keep running!" At that moment, an iron-hard hand clasped his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. "I'm done for, Noah! Save yourself! Take care of Breach for me!" Noah rushed through the doors and out of danger. Rex looked up at Six, who was glaring daggers at him through his shades. 'I'm doomed!' "Hey, Six!" His voice came out at an unnaturally high pitch. "You know, it's a funny story on how we ended up in those vents! You see..."

**The end.**

…

…

…

**Wow! *falls onto the ground and stares up at the ceiling* I did it! I wrote a multichapter fic and I FINISHED it... Truth be told, I'm kinda happy and kinda sad that it's over. Know what I mean? Well, I hope you like how I ended it. Somehow, ending it on a funny note seemed right after all that drama! This is like...the highlight of my fanfiction career. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! It was a nice ride, that's for sure... I'd like to take a moment to thank all of my faithful reviewers for making this the most reviewed GR fic on the site. It was your support that kept me going! Thank you all and peace out! ^_^**


	33. Preview

**Hello again, my faithful readers! Guess whaaaat? THIS STORY AINT OVER!**

CIRCE'S POV

"_Where are you?" Circe's eyes darted back and forth and she had to lean against the wall to support herself. "No..."_

_The room showed clear signs of a struggle. A struggle by all of them... The carpet was wet, claw marks were streaked across the walls, there were puddles of red paint everywhere, and the floor was littered with tiny silver needles. They had all been taken._

_All of them..._

_She had to save them. Get them away. Run._

_Run..._

_There was no security in the stairwell. _They_ didn't need any. The door would keep anything and anyone out._

_And in..._

_Except for sound. Sound traveled everywhere, no matter what tried to stifle it. Sound traveled everywhere, beyond sight, beyond scent, beyond touch... Sound... The sound of tortured screams...were bleeding through the cracks, making Circe's hair stand on end._

"_GUYS!" She pulled at the door to the forbidden basement. She didn't care who heard her. She wanted to be heard! She wanted the truth to be revealed! She wanted..._

_She took a step back, opened her mouth...and..._

_And..._

_Silence. Nothing was coming. Nothing..._

_'No!' She tried again, desperately calling for that second set of jaws. The jaws that _they_ had trained her to use! Still, nothing came. No siren call. No sound..._

_No sound... The screams were gone. Silent._

_Silence..._

_Silence..._

…...

"Circe! Circe!" Something was shaking her.

She lashed out at it, heard a gasp of pain, and jumped up, eyes wide. What was...

"Ow..."

"Noah!" Immediately, Circe moved forward and placed a hand on the blonde's cheek. To her horror, his mouth was bleeding. "I'm sorry..." She whispered, reaching up and wiping the blood from his face.

Noah grimaced at her. "Not one for wake up calls, are you?"

As she helped him stop the bleeding, she looked around. She was in her room...her room at Providence... She breathed a sigh. 'These dreams are getting even worse...' Her thoughts trailed back to the contents of her most recent nightmare. They were all the same...all about that time in her life that she yearned to forget... Now, her memories were being laid out in front of her, fresh as a recently killed piece of prey. Faces flashed in front of her. Names... Friends... Enemies... And that school...

That horrible, horrible school...

"You okay, Circe?" Circe blinked as she was brought back to reality by the sound of Noah's voice. Her friend was staring at her, bluish-gray eyes wide with concern, a few small flecks of red around his lips.

She forced a smile. "I'm fine, Noah."

"Okay." He still looked skeptical, but didn't push her. "I'll get Rex and you get Breach. See you on the court in five." With a quick backward glance, Noah walked out of the room.

Circe stared down at her rumpled sheets, quietly repeating the words to herself, hoping that they would become true if spoken enough. "I'm fine..."

**Coming soon to Fanfiction: Silence of the Siren, a Cirah story.**


End file.
